true love
by shikarimon
Summary: What's this? Mina, Hotaru, and Serena has a huge secret. They're goddesses reincarnated. Their friends are scattered across the world and is up to them to fight a new evil. The Starlights are coming back and everything is a mess for them. Will they f
1. info

**Villages (maybe have a description):**

Konoha: a peaceful village hidden in the leaf of the fire country; have an account of wars and alliances between other countries/villages, except those in the elemental country; Kyuubi is sealed inside a baby boy, named Naruto Uzumaki, by the fourth hokage

Sand: a one-tailed demon came and caused chaos to the village; sealed inside a baby boy, named Gaara, by a priest/monk

Moon: A village in the elemental country that is the pillar of alliances between other villages within the elemental country; controls the element light and moon

Mercury: in the elemental country; controls the element ice

Mars: same as Mercury; controls the element fire

Venus: same as Mercury; controls the element love

Jupiter: same as Mercury; controls the element lightning and thunder

Uranus: same as Mercury; controls the element wind

Neptune: same as Mercury; controls the element water

Saturn: same as Mercury; all the spirits of the dead come here for punishment or living arrangements; controls the element destruction and rebirth

Pluto: same as Mercury; controls the element death and time

Sun: same as Mercury; controls the element fire and sun

Earth: same as Mercury; controls the element nature and plants

Kimoku: same as Mercury; controls the element light and stars

Sound

**Countries (maybe a description):**

Fire Country

Elemental Country: this country as the villages that are named after planets of the solar system; the moon village is where the high queen/goddess of the moon reigns over the entire country; everyone have alliances with the demons of different relations, such as wolf and fox; this country is neutral and will try to make an alliance with the leaf village after the test of the so called attack by the Kyuubi; only the heir/heiress has extra powers, such as telekinesis and seer abilities

**Gods/Goddesses:**

Selene – Serena

Apollo – Naruto

Shinimegami – Hotaru

Shinigami – Duo

Gaia – Hermione

Athena – Starfire

Hephaestus – Tai

Ares – Draco

Aphrodite – Mina

Hermes – Shikamaru

Hestia – Kari

Rhea – Raven

Kaze – Temari

Hades – Yusuke

Phoebe – Kimberly

School: 

Konoha Academy

Tenshi Cosmos School: this school teaches all types of schooling, such as dueling, beyblading, netnabby, history of the land, math, science, english, foreign languages, all genjutsus, all ninjutsus, all taijutsus, all kenjutsus, spells, magic, potions, shadows, samurai swordsmanship, guns, martial arts, ki, chi, chakra, bows and arrows, digital worlds, piloting gundams, demons, and machines

Angel Grove High

Sanc Kingdom High School

Obaida High School/Middle School

Juuban High School

Hogwarts

Rules of the Elemental Country: 

everyone is treated equally

if you are a visitor of a different land, everything is free for one day in all of the villages/tribes

suggestions should be offered to make the country better

if a demon/human betrays their tribe/village by killing one of its own and killing another one, that person will instantly be killed/hunted down by the best in the country

**Groups used:**

Rookie 9, Gai's team, and Sand siblings

Moon gang

Akatsuki

The 3 Legendary Sennins

**Ranks (highest to lowest):**

Konoha: Kage

Anbu

Hunter Nins

Jonin

Chunin

Genin

Elemental: Ultimate

Goddess/God

Spell Master

Game Master

Ninja

Healer

Scholar

Human/Demon

**Anime Used:**

Sailor Moon

Naruto

Power Rangers

Gundam Wing

Yu Yu Hakusho

Digimon 2

Teen Titans

Harry Potter

**Couples:**

Mimi/Izzy

Matt/Sora

T.K./Kari

Starfire/Beastboy

Raven/Robin

Kimberly/Tommy

Draco/Ginny

Hermione/Ron

Zack/Angelica

Billy/Cestria

Aisha/Rocky

Heero/Duo

Trowa/Quatre

Hinata/Kiba

Hotaru/Hiei

Ray/Wufei

Amara/Michelle

Temari/Yusuke

Lita/Cyborg

Ken/Yolei

Yukina/Harry

Naruto/Shikamaru

Neji/Gaara

Taiki/Amy

Millardo/Noin

Seiya/Kakyuu

Kakashi/Iruka

Mina/Yaten

**Pick your pair:**

For Serena, will it be: Jason, Adam

For Sasuke, will it be: Ino, Trini, or Sakura

For Lee, will Sakura be with him?


	2. prologue

Prologue

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

AN: I know that I'm suppose to work on "My True Self", but I just got a brilliant idea. So, enjoy this one as well.

Disclaimers: Throughout the fanfic, I do not own all the Anime/Book that I will be using, such as Naruto and Harry Potter. I, however, do own the kings/queens of the villages, the leaders of the tribes (except Kyuubi), the name of the tribes/villages, the digimon that I will mention, and other OC within this story.

"Where is that meatball head," shouted an angry woman's voice.

"Now Ray. I'm sure she has a great explanation," said another.

Amy, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Trista, Michelle, and Ray were waiting for their leader, Serena. Serena had a very great explanation. She was trapped in a test between herself and her father, Zeus. You see, Serena, Hotaru, and Mina are goddesses reborn over millennia. Zeus and the rest of the gods and goddesses thought the reincarnated gods and goddesses should take a test to prove them how the others would fair on Earth. The only people who knew what was happening to Serena were Hotaru and Mina, for they were Shinimegami and Aphrodite. Their friend, Serena, was actually Selene. Ray couldn't take it anymore and said, "Let's go look for her!"

"I'm here," shouted Serena.

"Serena! You look like crap," said Lita.

"Thanks a lot. I was in a fight," said Serena.

"All you all right," asked Amara.

"Found out that Darien was cheating on me," said Serena.

"No way," shouted Mina.

"I'll kill the guy," said Lita.

"After me," said Amara.

Serena smiled at her friends. She was happy that her friends were there for her. Serena looked around and walked towards Trista. "Trista, may we go somewhere to start all over again," asked Serena.

"Well, there are disturbances in some countries. One is in America, and another is in a country called Sanc," said Trista.

Serena thought a while and smiled happily. She wanted a change in scenery and knew how to do it. She would ask Trista to erase everyone's memories of them and set out in a new world, a new life. The other scouts looked at Serena as she was smiling happily. Something wasn't right, but they didn't have to be told twice. "Trista, may I go to America," asked Serena.

"What," shouted Amara.

"Why would you want to do that," asked Michelle.

"Because I'm tired of the teachers looking down on me. I want only us to know who we are, including the starlights. I need a change," said Serena.

"We're coming with you," said Lita.

"No. I want to prove myself that I can handle anything," said Serena.

Mina and Hotaru knew that Serena wanted to be away from them for a while. Mina smiled and said that Hotaru and her were going to England. The others were all teary eyed. After the Chaos incident, they were becoming a greater group of friends. They were like sisters who would do anything to see the other one happy. Trista smiled and said that these two would check out the disturbance of magic in England. Trista was assigning where everyone would go, but would keep in touch. "All right. I'll do as you say, princess," said Trista as she bowed her head.

"No princess stuff," said Serena.

"I will stay here and keep evil at bay. Hotaru and Mina will go to England. Lita will go to the coast of New York City. Amara and Michelle will go to Okinawa (forgot Yusuke's town's name… lol…. **sweat drop**). Serena will go to the coast of California. Ray will go to Sanc. Amy will go to Obaida. Is everyone clear on what they are doing," asked Trista.

"Yup," said Serena.

"Crystal clear," said everyone.

"Good. We leave tomorrow," said Trista.

**- The next day -**

"Hey guys," said Mina as she dragged a suitcase to her side.

"Hey everyone," said Hotaru.

"So, how are we going to do this," asked Amara.

"You can teleport. But I'm taking the airplane," said Serena.

"Ditto for me," said Hotaru and Mina.

"I rather teleport to where I'm going," said Ray.

"All right. Everyone's parents' memories are erased. Good luck to you all," said Trista.

"Thank you," said everyone as they headed to their destination.

**- In Sanc -**

"Class! Settle down! Today we have a new student," said the teacher, Mr. Koni.

I wonder if it's going to be a weak onna, thought a black hair boy.

I hope it's a cute girl, thought a brown hair boy.

This new student is joining almost during winter festival. Very suspicious, thought two brown hair boys.

I hope it's a person who won't cause havoc, thought a platinum blonde hair boy.

Hope it's not a girl, thought a cornflower blonde hair girl.

"Please welcome Ray Hino," said Mr. Koni.

Damn/All right, thought the six, two to "damn" and the rest to "All right".

**- In Jump City -**

"I wonder who lives in that big T building," said Lita as she walked to her apartment.

Lita looked at her surroundings and saw a person running away from some teen heros. One was red hair girl, black hair boy, green boy, cloth girl, and… My ex-boyfriend, but cuter, thought Lita.

"Out of the way," shouted the black hair boy as the criminal ran towards Lita.

"Sailor Jupiter," said the criminal as it turned into a monster and attacked.

"Woah! Jupiter Crystal Power," shouted Lita as she turned into Sailor Jupiter and fried the monster, making it turn to dust.

"Dude! That was cool," shouted the green boy.

"Thanks," said a slow Lita as she reverted back.

"Who are you," asked the black hair boy.

"Lita Kino," said Lita as introductions were made.

**- In Okinawa -**

"This is the life," said Amara.

"Dear, it's a mission to see something disturbing," said Michelle.

"Is that something disturbing," asked Amara as she pointed in front of them.

Michelle turned around and saw the most ugly demon alive. It had green skin, two horns, and many eyes. Amara and Michelle saw two black hair boys and two red hair boys. They shouted the familiar phrases of "Uranus/Neptune Crystal Power" and turned into their alter ego, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They fired earth and water attacks to the demon, making the demon die on the spot. The four boys turned and saw the sailor scouts. "We could of handled it," said one of the red hair boys.

"Shut up Kuwabara," said one black hair boy.

"Names Uranus. This is Neptune," said Uranus.

"Hope we meet you again," said Neptune as they jumped away.

Who the hell are those guys, thought the four.

**- In Obaida -**

"Class, today we have a new student," said the teacher, Mrs. Norris.

The door opened and stepped in Amy in her uniform. Many catcalls rang all over the place. Amy blushed from the attention and bowed down. Mrs. Norris was glaring at the boys for being rude doing that in the classroom. Two girls looked up and saw the discomfort of the new girl. "Sora, Mimi. Please raise your hands so that Amy Mizuno will know where to sit," said Mrs. Norris.

The two girls, Sora and Mimi, raised their hands and smiled to make Amy loosen up. Sora and Mimi glared at the other boys for being so mean to Amy. "Nice to meet you," said Sora.

"Me too," said Amy.

"Now for today's lesson," said Mrs. Norris as she handed out a worksheet and told them to be in a group of three

**- In England -**

"Do you remember the plan," asked Mina as they were in the subway.

"Yup. I disguise myself as Pansy Parkinson, a snotty brown hair girl," said Hotaru.

"And I'm a Gryffindor who befriends you," said Mina.

"Let's go," said Hotaru as both walked through the portal to Platform 9 ¾.

Hotaru and Mina walked towards the train and went into one of the compartments. It was during sixth year. Hotaru and Mina made a pact to always stick together, but soon became friends with Draco and Hermione. They didn't know that Draco and Hermione were the two friends they were looking for. When they found out, they ran towards them, dragged them into their compartment, and gave their memories back. It was now the fifth test for them to stay on Earth. The compartment opened and stepped in Draco and Hermione. "Harry and Ron don't know that I'm friends with you," said Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. The Slytherins are the same," said Draco.

"I can't believe we have to pretend to be someone we are not," said Mina.

"Don't worry. We remembered everything, so nothing to worry about. We just need to be careful around others," said Hotaru.

"Hoping is the word for our predicament," said Hermione.

**- In Angel Grove -**

"Did you hear that we are getting a new student," said a black hair girl.

"A new student," asked a dark brown hair boy.

"Yeah, Rocky. She's a transfer student from Japan," said a blonde hair girl.

"Hey Kim," said a dark brown hair boy.

"**kisses his lips** Hey Tommy," said Kimberly.

"Class settle down," said the teacher, Miss Applebee.

The class sat in their proper desks. If there was a new student, the only available desk was between two black hair boys, Adam and Jason. Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Jason, and every other student were excited to see the new student. The door opened and stepped in Serena, but way different. She ditched the meatballs and wore her hair in a layer from her ear to her neck. She highlighted her hair black and light blue as some silverish blonde strands stood out. She wore silver ankle length boots, a black leather skirt that reached above her knees, a strapless dark red top that had the word "Moon" glittered in silver, and a dark blue jean jacket. All the guys were looking at her with some drool on the side. All the girls were admiring her style of clothing and didn't notice. "Hello. My name is Serena Uzumaki," said Serena.

AN: The Prologue is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	3. chapter 1a

Chapter 1a

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Hello my name is Serena Uzumaki," said Serena.

"Very well. Serena, please sit between Jason and Adam. Can you two raise your hands," asked Miss Applebee.

Jason and Adam snapped out of their stupor and raised their hands. It was in the middle seat that was surrounded by their friends. Miss Applebee was going on about an assignment for history. They will find out whom they are paired up with, but since Serena came in, it was rearranging again. Serena looked on sheepishly as she slumped down on her desk. Kimberly looked at Serena and thought that she looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The bell rang as Serena walked out of the room straight to her locker. "Hey babe," said one guy.

"What do you want," asked Serena.

"How about a date," asked the same guy, Greg.

"No thanks," said Serena.

"**grabs her arm** I don't take no for an answer," said Greg.

"I believe the lady said no," said Rocky as he and his friends saw Serena in a predicament.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you," said Greg as he let go of Serena.

"But she did say no, Greg," said Zack.

Before Greg could punch Zack, Serena spun Greg over and punched him in the gut. She may look helpless in Japan, but no one messes with her today. She wanted to find some fun and friends, but when she says no, she means no. She still had reoccurring nightmares about Darien and her fight. She was so blind as to what she was doing as Jason and Tommy held her down. Miss Applebee and the principal looked at Serena as tears formed in her eyes and a glaze look came to her.

_**"Flashback"**_

**_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry," shouted Darien._**

**_Serena came to get her stuff out of Darien's apartment. Yesterday she found Darien with one of his classmates from college. They were all over each other and Serena was angry. She came by to say goodbye for good with Darien and head over to the apartment. Her uncle Poseidon already scratched her up from her test. She didn't need to deal with all of his excuses. "How about stopping to apologize and get my things," shouted Serena._**

**_"What about Rini," shouted Darien, "Are you going to let her die out because we aren't together!"_**

**_Serena stopped in her tracks of packing her things. She would surely miss Rini, but she couldn't understand why Darien would do something so senile as to that. She wanted to get away from him, away from the pain. She knew that Darien isn't her true soulmate, her true love, but Rini was proof of their love. "I'll miss Rini, but it's you who screw up. You screw with that bimbo of a girl from your college," said Serena as she started to pack again._**

**_"I won't let you go," said Darien as he grabbed Serena's wrist and held it tight._**

**_"Let go of me," shouted Serena._**

**_Darien didn't hear a word Serena said as he started to grab her again and twist her arm. Serena was fed up with everything and started to beat the crap out of Darien. Darien laughed at her attempts and strikes her cheek. "Serena," asked a different voice._**

**_"End Flashback"_**

"Serena," said Miss Applebee.

"**snaps back** Yes," asked Serena.

"Why were you beating up Greg," asked Miss Applebee.

Serena looked around and saw a lot of people looking at her. She was a mess with tears streaming down her face. Jason, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Billy looked at the bruise on her wrist. As the tears streaked down her face, some makeup washed off to see a huge bruise on her cheek. The gang looked at each other and saw Serena stepping back a little. She was scared as the principal walked towards her. She backs away, shook her head, and ran as fast as she could. Serena couldn't handle the pressure as she ran up the stairs to the roof. "Back to class everyone," shouted the principal, "Nothing to see here."

**- At lunch -**

"Have anyone seen the new girl," asked a girl.

Jason, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Billy looked around and saw Belanie, Stephanie, and Gracia. They were talking about the new girl again. Belanie was jealous that Greg, a popular guy, asked Serena out and started rumors. "I heard she was in juvi for bad behavior in Japan," said Belanie.

"I heard that she was a killer, flee here, and will start killing us," said Stephanie.

The guys looked at each other in disgust. Some of the student population believed in whatever Belanie, Stephanie, and Gracia said about Serena. They stayed far away from her when she came to class. Others didn't want anything to do with her. Kimberly was feeling sorry for Serena. She shouldn't need all of this. For some reason, Kimberly knew what Serena was feeling. "I can't take this," said Aisha.

"Yeah. She didn't do anything," said Rocky.

"Did you see her bruise? Something must have happened before coming here," said Billy.

"Why do you say that," asked Tommy.

"That bruise was recent. It's still purple," said Billy.

"I'll go look for her," said Jason as he walked into the school.

"Hope she'll be fine," said Trini.

"Same here," said Adam.

**- Up on the roof -**

"I wonder if I should jump and end my life," said Serena.

"Why would you want to do that," asked Jason as he walked into the roof.

Serena was on top of the fence that surrounded the roof. She thought she would be the only one who stayed up there. Apparently she was wrong. She was so surprise; she lost her footing on the fence and was about to fall down. Jason saw her almost falling and ran to help her as he grabbed her arm. He pulled Serena to safety and sat down on the roof. He looked at Serena and saw her a little shaken up. "What were you doing on the fence," asked Jason.

"Training. It helps with balance and martial arts. My friends know that I have taken martial arts in my old school, before moving to Juuban, but it's good to have some practice," said Serena.

"Maybe I should try that," said Jason.

"Nah. So, why are you here? Want to bad mouth in front of me," spat Serena as she remembered the rumors going around the school.

"No. I actually want to be friends with you," said Jason.

"We do too," said Billy as Jason's friends came to the roof.

"Oh," said Serena as she got up and walked to the radio.

"What are you going to do," asked Zack.

"Sing," said Serena as she played her favorite music.

Jason blinked as he saw his friends on the roof with him and Serena. It was strange because he was the one who went to get her. Were they following him? He didn't want to think about it as music blared out. Serena got into position on the fence and started to sing:

I've been waiting for so long  
What I thought I had for you is gone  
But now you're callin' me  
You've been checkin' loud but you said nothing  
When you knew that I felt something  
Shoulda never fell for you

You wanna talk that game  
But you ain't got the nerve  
You're gonna trip on this  
When you get what you deserve

(I'm over you)Don't start now  
The feeling's come and gone  
You played me far too long  
Now I'm over you  
Toodle--oo baby

Repeat

My friends, they tell me you're no good  
I never listen but I should  
Cause you ain't right for me  
Now you're stopping over every day  
Getting all your stuff up in my face  
And that ain't what I need

There was a time when you were fine  
You were the one  
And now I'm steppin' out  
The deal is said and done

Repeatx2

All I wanted was to chill some time with you  
But I never got a single sign from you  
Had to be a player crimin' with your crew  
Thinking it was dope  
Now you're comin' on ancient history  
Take a look around it ain't no mystery  
Time for you to find another fantasy  
'Cause I ain't steppin' with you

Repeatx4

(AN: Don't Start Now is by BoA. I don't own it.)

"That was good," said Aisha.

"I could never dance on a fence like that," said Kimberly.

"I had practice," said Serena.

"We friends," asked Rocky.

"Yeah," said a smiling Serena.

**­- In Obaida –**

"Hey Amy," called out Mimi.

"Hello," said Amy.

"These are our friends. Matt **points to a blonde hair boy** Tai **points to a brown hair boy** Izzy **points to another brown hair boy** Joe **points to a blue hair boy** T.K. **points to another blonde hair boy** Davis **points to another brown hair boy** Yolei **points to a purple hair girl** Ken **points to a dark blue hair boy** Kari **points to a brown hair girl** and Cody **points to the youngest boy in the group**," said Sora.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Amy," said Amy.

It was lunchtime in Obaida. They were sitting down and introducing each other. Amy was smiling and looked to see everyone having fun. Amy went on talking with Izzy and Ken about anything smart. The others were lost of words when Amy talked to Izzy and Ken scientifically. She was smiling and knew that nothing could happen. Suddenly a giant monster came out of nowhere. "I want Sailor Mercury. Give me Sailor Mercury," said the monster.

"Is that a digimon," asked Davis.

"What's a digimon," asked Amy.

"**smacks Davis over the head** Idiot," said Yolei.

Amy sighed and thought that they have secrets. She had a huge secret as well. She looked around and saw many innocents' energy sucking away by the monster. She looked at the group and took out a pen. The digidestined looked at Amy confused, but she paid no heed. She hoped that her new friends would not stay away from her. "Mercury Crystal Power," shouted Amy as she turned into her alter ego, Sailor Mercury.

"Aqua Rhapsody," shouted Mercury.

"Yow! That's cold," shouted the monster as it turned to see Sailor Mercury in all of her glory.

Mercury looked at the guys, smiled, and ran forwards to stop the monster. Matt, Tai, Kari, T.K., Davis, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Mimi looked really shock at their new friend. She just showed them her innermost secret to save the other students. Davis, Kari, T.K., Ken, Yolei, and Cody looked at each other and called on their digimon. The digimon looked on and saw Mercury hit the tree and slump a little but with determined eyes. Veemon, Wormmon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armordillomon, and Hawkmon ran forwards, digivolved, and help Mercury beat the snot out of the monster. "Mercury Ice Blizzard," shouted Mercury as she freezes the monster.

"Nice work, guys," said Tai as Kari hugged Gatomon.

"You all have some explaining to do," said Amy.

"So do you," said the guys.

**- In the park -**

"I became Sailor Mercury about two to three years ago. It was during my cram school session. I was running a bit late and forgot my disk. Thankfully, my friend, Serena, was there to help out. She transformed herself into Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. She busted out her weapons and started to fight. A talking cat, Luna, came to me and said that I was to become Sailor Mercury and help Sailor Moon. I took the offer and transformed into what you saw there in the school. Sailor Moon and I defeated the monster that terrorized the school and left. After that we fought many enemies with the help of the other sailor scouts. We died countless of times, but with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, we were saved and reborn," said Amy.

"Now it's our turn to explain. (Insert all digimon stories here… too lazy and it's too long!) And here we are, still fighting digimon to protect the world," said Matt.

"I believe all of us has our share in saving the world from destruction," said Amy.

"Yeah. But the difference is that you went to space to fight while we went to a different world to fight," said T.K.

**- In Sanc -**

"Stay away from my Heero," said Relena.

"Who," asked Ray.

"You know who," said Relena.

Ray was minding her business at lunch and sat underneath the tree. She was sitting and remembering the times she and her friends would stay together. But since Darien's betrayal, it was downhill. She was so angry about Darien betraying her sister, Serena; she didn't know that Relena came towards her. She looked up and then Relena started talking about staying away from a guy she didn't know about. She stood up and slammed Relena into the tree. "Listen here. I don't know anyone name Heero. And I'm already pissed at the male population to find a boyfriend. The only people I trust are my friends who are like sisters to me," said Ray as she let go of Relena and walked away.

"That was nice," said a boy's voice.

"Who are you," asked Ray.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," said Duo.

"And they are," asked Ray.

"This is Heero **points to a glaring boy** Trowa **points to big bangs** Quatre** points to the blonde** and Wuman **points to a glaring black hair boy**," said Duo.

"Maxwell! How many times have I told you my name is Wufei! Wufei," shouted Wufei as he chased Duo around the courtyard.

"Don't mind them. They are always like that," said Quatre.

"Hn," said Heero.

"You already know my name. I don't have to introduce myself," said Ray.

"Why are we hanging out with a weak onna," said Wufei as he returned.

"What did you say," shouted Ray.

"You're a weak onna," shouted Wufei.

"I'll show you weak," shouted Ray as she ran forward and punched Wufei in the jaws.

"Haha! Wuman got punched by a girl," laughed Duo.

"It's Wufei," shouted Wufei.

"I believe Wuman is a great name for you," said a smudged Ray.

**- After School -**

"Who are you rooming with," asked Duo.

"Room 207," said Ray.

"That's Wuman's place," said Duo.

"I'm rooming with that sexist," said Ray.

"Hope you two don't kill each other though," said Quatre.

"Duo, let's go," said Heero as he opened their room.

"See ya," said Duo as he closed the door.

"This is our room," said Trowa.

"Good luck with him," said Quatre.

Ray muttered something about frying Wufei's butt. Quatre and Trowa sweat dropped and closed the door. Ray looked around and saw that she was the only person there. She walked down the hall and reached her room. She put the key inside the lock and turned the door open. The room was furnished with a wonderful Chinese theme. Ray smiled and walked inside. "What are you doing here onna," said Wufei.

"I now live here," said Ray.

"What," shouted Wufei.

"You better be nice or I'll punch you again," said Ray.

"I like to see you try," said Wufei.

Both got into a fighting stance and ran straight for each other. They would not give up on who was best: a girl or a boy. Unbeknownst to them, a monster was watching the exchange in delight as it plotted to demise Sailor Mars.

AN: Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	4. chapter 1b

Chapter 1b

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Class settle down," said the teacher, Mr. Bernstein.

It was another typical day for Yusuke and his friends. They were in their seats talking about the two sailor scouts. Koenma, their boss, was shock to hear about the sailor scouts and drone on and on about how they were the greatest heroes. Not much info was given to them when Koenma talked. The teacher walked in and settled the class down. "Today, we have two new students," said Mr. Bernstein.

The door opened up to let two people in. One was Michelle and the other was Amara. They were holding hands, indicating both of them were going out. The girls and boys dropped their eyes when they knew. Kurama thought that they looked familiar, along with Hiei. They whispered to Yusuke and Kuwabara about them. Yusuke was having the same feeling, but it was not like that. It was another day for a test between Yusuke and another god or goddess. He sighed and sat back down. He couldn't tell his friends that he was the reincarnated Hades. "My name is Michelle Kaioh," said Michelle.

"And I'm Amara Tenoh," said Amara.

"Wow! It's the famoust F1 racecar driver and the famous violinist," whispered someone.

"Please take a seat behind Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Mr. Bernstein.

As Michelle and Amara settled down in their seats, the class began. Mr. Bernstein assigned an assignment of a group of six to seven people. He indicated that Kurama, Hiei, Michelle, Amara, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were one group and pronounced the rest in their group. Yusuke raised his hand and said, "May I go to the restroom?"

"**sigh** This is the last time I'll let you go, Yusuke," said the teacher as Yusuke walked out of the room.

"What was that all about," asked Michelle.

"Yusuke has been asking to go to the restroom for over the period. We should start the assignment without him," said Kurama.

**- Outside of the school gates -**

"Going somewhere, Yusuke," asked the principal.

"You know about me," said Yusuke.

"Good luck," said the principal.

"Thanks," said a sighing Yusuke as he walked towards the park.

The park was isolated since everyone was at work or in school. There was no soul in sight. Yusuke walked into the park and sat down to wait for the test to commence. He wished he could tell his friends, but he swore to secrecy. It sucks to be a spirit detective and a god at the same time. He looked from left to right. There was no sign of the person who he was supposed to fight. Maybe the guy got lost on the way here. "Hello Yusuke," said a girl's voice.

"Wah! Botan don't do that," shouted Yusuke.

"I thought you were suppose to be in school," asked Botan.

"None of your business," said Yusuke.

"Koenma wants you and the rest of the team to go and…" started Botan.

"I'm not going," said Yusuke.

"But it's the fate of the world," said Botan.

"No means no, Botan. I'm not going. I decline," said Yusuke as he walked away.

"How rude," said Botan as she disappeared in the spirit world.

Yusuke looked around and sure enough saw that Botan left. He sighs and looked around. He finally spotted the person he was supposed to fight. Call it a feeling, but his guts tell him to fight this guy. "Are you Hades," asked the guy.

"Yes I am. Who are you," asked Yusuke.

"I am Anubis," said the guy.

"You won't win this fight," said Yusuke as he charged at the guy.

**- Back in school -**

"It's almost the end of the period," said Amara.

"Damn that Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"Something isn't right," said Kurama.

"I sense a presence that makes the waters move furiously," said Michelle.

"The winds tell me that someone is fighting a higher being," said Amara.

"What are you talking about," said Hiei.

Amara and Michelle nodded their heads. They trusted these three to keep secrets. They took out their pens and looked around. Sure enough everyone left the room, even the teacher. They rose up their pens and shouted their phrases to change into their alter egos again. The three guys were shock to see that it were the two who helped them last night. The five jumped out of the school building and ran to the park. There, they saw Yusuke fighting a hug dog like creature. Everyone went to help but was shock to see a force field around Yusuke and the guy. "Damn it," said Kuwabara as he tried is spirit sword.

They couldn't help their friend. Even though Amara and Michelle didn't know Yusuke well, they swore to help innocent lives. They saw Yusuke fight for his life as he defeated Anubis. Yusuke slouched on a tree and looked at Anubis. Anubis smiled and nodded his approval of the test. Yusuke had won fair and square. He smiled and disappeared, motioning towards his friends. Yusuke looked up and was shock to see them in the park. "What are you guys doing here," asked Yusuke.

"We thought you could use some help," said Amara as she detransformed.

"You're a girl," shouted Yusuke.

"So what of it," said Amara.

"But you and Michelle are involved," said Yusuke.

"Yes we are," said Michelle as she kissed Amara.

"That I did not need to see," said Yusuke.

'You have passed Yusuke. I'm proud of you, Hades,' said Zeus telepathically.

'Thank you,' said Yusuke.

Everyone saw Yusuke slumped over and fainted. He used too much energy to defeat Anubis. Kurama and Hiei jumped to catch him. They looked at each other and nodded. It was time to head back to school before they get suspended for ditching.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Hermione! Where have you been," asked Ron.

"I have been with the new Gryffindor, Mina," said Hermione to her red hair friend.

"You could have told us," said Harry.

"Like you tell me things," said Hermione to her black hair friend.

Hermione was angry at the accusations given to her by her friends. She thought that she had enough of them running off and not telling her, but accusing her running off when she had to tell them where she goes? That was just low. Hermione looked towards Mina as she walked towards her. "Hey Hermione," said Mina.

"Hello Mina," said a smiling Hermione.

"Hello Mina," said Ron and Harry.

"May I borrow Hermione for a moment," asked Mina.

"Whatever for," asked Ron.

"Nothing that concerns your head, lover boy," said Mina.

"Mina," said an astonished Hermione.

"Let's go," said Mina as she dragged Hermione away.

Hermione waved to Ron and Harry as she talked with Mina about her love life. Mina knew exactly how Hermione really feels about Ron. After all, she isn't the reincarnate of Aphrodite for nothing. Hermione excused herself of being concern of other things. They talked and walked towards their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, teach by Professor Remus Lupin. Ron and Harry were right behind them, since they had the same class. Hermione looked around and sat next to Pansy Parkinson and Mina beside her right. Pansy was astonished that Hermione had guts to sit next to her, even though she was in disguised. "All right class, we are going to talk about Grindylows," said Remus.

"Excuse me, sir," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Remus.

"Where is Draco Malfoy," asked Mina.

"I don't know," said Remus.

"May we find him," asked Pansy.

"Hm… You'll be missing the class," said Remus.

"We'll catch up somehow," said the three.

"Well, all right," said Remus as he thought, Slytherins and Gryffindors working together?

Pansy, Mina, and Hermione walked out of the classroom with their pass and out of sight. When they were out of sight, Pansy turned back into Hotaru. The only person who knew of their identities was Hagrid. They had a test there for Hermione once and Hagrid found out. It was a big mess, but he encouraged them to tell him first before going to the forest for the test. They smiled and thanked him. Right now, they sensed another test going on. They rushed towards the forest and into Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid! Another test is coming. I believe it's for Draco," said Hotaru.

"Fine as long as the animals are safe," said Hagrid.

The three girls rushed towards the forest in hopes of finding Draco and not missing the fight.

**- In the forest -**

"So, Ares, you think you can defeat me," said the girl.

"I'm just waiting for the three goddesses," said Draco.

Suddenly, Hotaru, Hermione, and Mina burst into the opening. They saw Draco with another person, this time a girl. She looked somewhat familiar, but they didn't know who she was. Draco looked confident as always. "If it isn't Shinimegami, Aphrodite, and Gaia," said the girl.

"Who are you," asked Hotaru.

"My name is Eileithyia," said Eileithyia.

"Let's begin," said Draco as he rushed towards Eileithyia, sword in hand.

Hotaru, Hermione, and Mina were cheering for Draco. They wanted him to win the test. Eileithyia was impressed with their faith in Ares. But of course they are friends. Friends stay together. Eileithyia swing her sword down and attacked Draco head on. It was a fierce battle between the two. Hermione, Hotaru, and Mina looked on and didn't feel Dumbledore looking at the impressed battle.

**- In DADA -**

"I wonder why Hermione walked out of class," said Harry as he paired himself up with Ron.

"I bet it has something to do with the new Gryffindor. I heard Mina hangs out with Pansy a lot," said Ron.

"But they're in different houses," said Harry.

"Harry! Pay attention to the class," said Remus.

"Sorry," said Harry, "Just wondering why Hermione walked out."

"We cannot tell friends who we can hang out. She was worried about something," said Remus.

Everyone was also wondering about the sudden act of defiance that Hermione held. She never did anything like that to the teachers. Suddenly, the new girl, Mina, comes and changes her ways. It was very hard to believe. Nothing was making sense to Harry anymore as he tried to figure out Hermione's behavior. Maybe it was Ron and he walking around the school without telling Hermione anything. Or maybe it was what Ron said was true. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He turned back to his partner and started his turn on the spell.

**- Back in the forest -**

"Ha," said Draco as Eileithyia lost her sword.

"I commend you on defeating me," said Eileithyia.

"The next test will be against Apollo. I wish for you four to see it," said Eileithyia.

"We might be there," said Hermione.

"It's up to the headmaster to let us have a few days off," said Hotaru.

"And that you shall," said Dumbledore as he stepped out of his hiding place.

Hotaru, Hermione, Mina, and Draco thought that they were busted, but Eileithyia smiled at him. Dumbledore looked on the four students in awe. He never expected his students to impose as students while taking the god/goddess test. He never imagined that they were goddesses or gods among them. Dumbledore smiled and said, "When you get a call from a friend, you may go to this test."

"Thank you," said the four as they rushed towards the school.

"Thank you. You are in our debt, BUT we will still not help with your war with Voldemort," said Eileithyia as she disappeared.

**- In Jump City -**

"This tower looks so cool," said Lita.

"Glad you like it," said Cyborg.

"Hope you will be our friend," said Starfire.

"Sure," said Lita.

Starfire smiled widely. Lita made the five Teen Titans sit down and relax in her apartment. She put stuff away and started to make some desserts, such as cakes and cookies. Lita missed Serena terribly and was angry at Darien for messing up their future. But was the future really set in stone? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was going to go and help the Teen Titans fight evildoers. She was Sailor Jupiter and she wasn't going to rust to pieces. Raven was neutral as always. "Why are you in this city," asked Robin.

"Ask Trista. All I know is that there are monsters like the ones we just fought and I'm here to stop them. Trista says something about magic going haywire on Earth," said Lita.

"Who is Trista," asked Beastboy.

"Trista is Sailor Pluto. She is the guardian of the time gates and rules over time. She keeps everything under control," said Lita.

"And disturbances are caused because of these monsters," asked Raven.

"Yes," said Lita.

Raven and Starfire looked at each other for a moment. They believe that it was their doing for being on earth like everyone else. They didn't want to leave the peaceful environment and took these tests to stay here on Earth. If it was their magic that did that, then it was their fault. They just couldn't tell their friends that they are Athena and Rhea, reincarnated goddesses. Raven looked at Robin for a while as Starfire looked at Beastboy. They looked up and sensed another test coming. "I'll be going now," said Raven.

"And I too will go. Give you some company," said Starfire.

"Meet back at the T-tower," said Robin.

"We will," said Raven as both girls left.

"I wonder what that was about," said Lita.

**- In the park -**

"I feel sad," said Starfire.

"We can't help it that we have to be reincarnated goddesses," said Raven.

"Which one of us is going to fight," asked Starfire.

"It will be Rhea," said a girl's voice.

Starfire and Raven stopped. They turned around and saw a girl no older than them. She was wearing the style of a goddess would wear in Olympus. Starfire gave Raven a hug and wished her good luck. She walked to the sidelines and watched the battle. Raven started her shadows she inherited from her mother in this time. She would not let anything happen to her, for she will not go without telling Robin her feelings. Starfire felt the same way, but towards Beastboy. They will not stop their fight. As the girl fought on, Raven used her shadows and binds her. Raven won the battle in a knick of time. "That was good," said the girl.

"Thank you," said Raven.

"Why do we have to do these test," asked Starfire.

"To see if you are worthy of staying here on Earth. You want to stay for love, but what happens to the lover? You are immortal, even though you are on Earth. You want to protect. We see where this will go," said the girl.

"What's your name," asked Raven.

"My name is Hebe," said Hebe as she disappeared.

"We should go," said Starfire as Raven and Starfire walked towards the T-Tower.

**- In a hidden village -**

"Come on Shikamaru," said a boy.

"Naruto! Where are we going," asked another boy, Shikamaru.

"Mou, you said you will go with me to the picnic with our friends," said Naruto.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Naruto have been dating for a couple of months. Their friends approved their love and congratulated them. Naruto blushed when everyone asked if they had DONE it yet. Shikamaru smirked at the flustered Naruto. As they walked, they saw a black hair boy and a red hair boy kissing. Their friends, Neji and Gaara, were dating as well. There was Ino, the blonde hair, arguing with Sakura, the pink hair, over Sasuke, the blackish blue hair. There were their teachers, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma. In fact, Jiraiya, the pervert frog, Tsunade, the recent Hokage of Konoha, Ibiki, and Anko also came to the picnic. Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend, was snacking on chips. Hinata, the black hair, and Kiba, a hooded boy, were sitting closely and feeding each other grapes. TenTen, the hair in buns, was talking to Lee, a carbon copy of their teacher, Gai. Gai was trying to get Kakashi into a battle, but Kakashi was busy with Iruka to notice. Temari, the brown hair, and Kankuro, the painted face guy, were talking about their brother Gaara and how everything was dandy. Their teacher, Baki, was there enjoying the sun. "Hey guys," said Naruto.

"Hey you two. You sure took your time here," said Ino.

"We had stuff to do," said Shikamaru.

"What kind of stuff," asked Jiraiya.

"None of the stuff you are thinking about, Ero-sennin," said Naruto.

"I told you not to call me that," shouted Jiraiya as he tried to catch Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara felt a disturbance in the air around them. There was something with great power coming towards the group. Something wasn't right about it. It was unhealthy. Everyone else suddenly felt the burst of powerful chakra that could rival a demon. They looked at Naruto, but it couldn't be him. They looked around again and saw a gril in her teen years running at full blast towards Naruto. They tried to tell Naruto, but Naruto didn't want to hear it. The girl stopped in front of Naruto and Temari. She said, "Hello. You are to meet at this address for the finals."

"What finals," asked Ibiki.

"Not telling you," said the girl.

"Who are you, "asked TenTen.

"My name is Persephone," said Persephone as she disappeared.

"What was that all about," asked Sakura.

Temari and Naruto looked at each other, along with Shikamaru. They knew that it was time for the final round. The guys were looking sharply at the three. They looked at each other and saw determined looks set on Temari, Naruto, and Shikamaru's faces. "What the heck is going on," shouted Tsunade.

"No time. It's time to pack and you guys can come with us I guess," said Naruto.

What is going on between these three? And what finals are they talking about? I'll pack and go with them. It might be inspiring to see, thought everyone present.

This is going to be a LONG trip, thought Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru as they thought about the finals for the gods/goddesses test to stay on Earth.

AN: Chapter 1 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	5. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"I'm so glad school is over," said Aisha.

"Tell me about it," said Adam.

"Who is your history partner," asked Tommy.

"I got Angelica," said Zack.

"That's awesome, man," said Tommy.

"**sigh** I got Rocky," said Aisha.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," said Rocky.

"Let's meet up with the others later," said Adam.

"Yeah. Too bad they have different schedules than us," said Zack.

**- After Math -**

"That test was brutal," said Trini.

"It's not that hard," said Billy.

"Have you guys seen Serena," asked Jason.

"Looks like someone has a crush on the new girl," said Kimberly.

"Quit it," said Jason.

"She has a different class than us. The only thing she has with us is English class. Nothing else," said Trini.

The four friends walked towards their lockers and found their other five friends. They waved hello and opened their lockers. Zack was going crazy because he got his crush as a history partner. Everyone congratulated him and set their books in their lockers while packing what they really needed. All of them suggested to wait for Serena and agreed to take her around Angel Grove. When a couple of minutes went by, they were still waiting for Serena. "I'm getting worried about her," said Adam.

"It's not like her class to run late," said Trini.

"I saw a couple of people in her class leave," said Rocky.

"And the teacher left as well," said Zack as he pointed to the distinct teacher.

"Let's go see," said Kimberly.

**- In the Music Room -**

"What do you want Demeter," said Serena.

"It's time for the final test to prove yourself to us," said Demeter.

"Didn't mom always say that school is important," said Serena.

"But if you don't go, you may have to go back to Olympus," said Demeter.

"**sigh** Where is it," asked Serena.

Unbeknownst to the two, the Power Rangers heard the conversation. They saw Serena packing and trying to go. Then, a strange girl appeared before their very eyes. They were about to transform, but it seems that Serena knew this girl. She said that her name was Demeter, and they thought that goddesses don't exist. Serena was persuaded into going out of school early. "It's back home. The Elemental Country," said Demeter.

"All right. I'll tell the principal or something," said Serena.

"Good luck in the test," said Demeter as she disappeared.

"Yeah. Like I have a choice in the matter," muttered Serena.

"What was that all about," asked Tommy as they stepped into the room.

"You guys listened," said Serena warily.

"Yeah. We're sorry though," said Adam.

"Why was Demeter here," said Kimberly as she finally remembered her past self.

"Kim, you KNOW this Demeter," said everyone.

"Nothing of that. What are you going to do, Selene," said Kimberly.

"All right! Who are you and what have you done with Kim," said Rocky.

"I think she's a goddess like me," said Serena.

"What," shouted everyone.

"**smiles** I knew I recognize you when you walked in," said Kimberly.

"What goddess are you," asked Tommy as he hugged her.

"Phoebe," said Kimberly.

"Wow! Are you going to take the test," asked Serena.

"I don't even know what type of test it is," said Kimberly.

"Hm… let's go through that portal **points to a portal in the middle of the room** and I'll explain when we walk to the arena," said Serena.

"We're coming with," said Zack.

"Fine by me," said Serena as everyone walked into the portal leading to the Water Forest, near Neptune Village.

**- In the T-Tower -**

"Starfire! You're back," said Beastboy.

"And so is friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Hello," said Lita.

"Aren't you suppose to be in your apartment," asked Raven.

"Well, she's staying with us," said Cyborg.

"Um… all right," said Starfire.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped them all. Standing in the middle of the room was a man no older than his early twenties. He was wearing some unfashionable clothing, but what can you do? He doesn't have fashion because he's how many years older than the teens in the tower. Robin took a defense stance, Cyborg got his cannon ready, Beastboy screamed from surprise, and Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Starfire and Raven had their heads down from embarrassment. A bright light hit the four who was armed. They slumped over themselves and slept. "Hypnos," said Starfire as she hugged him.

"Hello, Athena. Hello Rhea. The final test is in the Elemental Country. Get ready to go," said Hypnos.

"We'll be there. What about our friends," asked Raven.

"They will wake up when I leave," said Hypnos as he disappeared.

Suddenly, the four woke up and looked around. Raven and Starfire snuck away when they were confused. The four were wondering where did the guy who had no taste in clothing could have gone. They shrugged their shoulders and looked for Raven and Starfire, but they were nowhere to be found. Raven and Starfire ran into one of their rooms, opened a portal, and jumped in, landing in Lightning Forest, near Jupiter Village.

**- In Konoha Forest -**

"Are you people ready to go or what," said Naruto.

"Stop talking, dobe. It's early in the morning," said Sasuke.

"It's not our fault. You're a ninja. You're suppose to get use to waking up early," said Naruto.

"Now, now. Quit arguing. Brat, show us where are we going," said Tsunade.

"Yes, Temari. Who was that person," asked Baki.

Sakura was complaining about early wake up calls. Every one of Naruto's friends was packed and ready to go. Some how, Temari and Shikamaru knew where to go as well. It was mind boggling to see Temari know something others didn't know. Shikamaru probably knew because he is Naruto's boyfriend and they share their secrets with each other. Boy, how off they were. As of now, they were in the Konoha Forest walking to find out where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari were taking them. It was quite a sight for them to lead instead of the others, such as Neji and Gaara. "That was Persephone, goddess of the dead and the goddess of the fertility of the earth. Don't get her angry, because you will get Hades angry," said Temari.

"How do you know these things," asked Ino.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and Naruto. They were doing their lovey dovey stuff to notice her predicament. Shikamaru and Naruto sensed Temari's distress and nodded their consent. Temari sighed once again. It would mean that Naruto and Shikamaru would reveal who they were. "I'm Kaze, Goddess of the Winds, and second lover to Hades," said Temari.

"You're a goddess," shouted Kankuro.

"Shut up! I was reincarnated as your sister," said Temari.

"How can Shikamaru and Naruto know," asked Shino.

"I'm Hermes, Messenger of the gods and God of Ice," said Shikamaru.

"And Naruto," asked Kakashi.

"**sticks out tongue** Not telling you until we get there," said Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto! Tell us," shouted Sakura.

"Be quiet. We're not in Konaha Forest anymore. We're in Fire Forest," said Temari.

"And don't touch the…" started Shikamaru, but was too late because Kiba was running around with a fiery hand.

Everyone was shock to see Kiba's hand on fire. Hinata was going to help Kiba, but Iruka stopped her. He looked at the fire closely and wondered where it came from. Temari, Shikamaru, and Naruto sighed in unison as they saw what Kiba did. They were about to tell them not to touch the forest, unless you want to get burned. Apparently, they should have told them before stating what the forest name was. Kakashi made a small water jutsu and dosed the fire out of Kiba. Shikamaru summoned most of his ice and cooled the hand as Hinata inspected her boyfriend's hand. Neji was shock to see chakra running all over the place as he used his Byakugan eyes. "What kind of forest is this," shouted Kiba.

"It's the Fire Forest. When you touch these forests, you easily burn. This is the forest where we put dead demon bodies on and let them burn," said Shikamaru.

"What! Demons," shouted Tsunade.

"Yes," said Naruto as he waved towards a familiar giant nine-tailed fox and a familiar one-tailed badger.

"Why are they outside your seals," shouted Sasuke.

"In this country, demons roam free. The seals are broken here. When we return, Kyuubi and Shukaku will stay here and start a family of their own," said Naruto.

"How can you know so much," asked Chouji.

Because this is our TRUE home, thought Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru.

**- In the Moon Village -**

"We made it," said Serena as she walked through the gates.

"What is this place," asked Jason.

"This is the Moon Village. My home," said Serena.

"It's beautiful," said Aisha.

"And look at all these cultural shops," said Trini.

Jason, Serena, Adam, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha were walking down the streets of Moon Village. Serena was happy to have some friends here. Her other friends were away, and she wanted to feel love. She still remembered the sting slap that her ex gave her before she left to Angel Grove. Hopefully, she will not see him anymore. "Friend Selene," shouted a girl's voice.

"Athena," shouted Serena she ran pass her friends and hugged Starfire.

"It's been a long time, my friend," said Starfire.

"Too long. These are my friends from Angel Grove: Jason, Adam, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha," said Serena as she pointed to each one of them, "And you remember Phoebe **points to Kimberly**."

"It's been a while Phoebe," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Kimberly.

"Let's go into the building, since we are here and all," said Serena as everyone walked in together.

**- Inside the arena -**

"My darling daughter," said a woman's voice.

"Mom," said Serena as she ran and hugged the woman.

"Goddess Selenity," said Starfire, Kimberly, and Raven.

"And I see you have brought your friends. Welcome, Power Rangers," said Selenity.

"**shock face** You guys are the Power Rangers," said Serena.

"Well you are a goddess," teased Adam.

Everyone laughed and had a wonderful time introducing their friends to their relatives. Kimberly was having fun as she sat on Tommy's lap. Serena was having the time of her life. Their father, Zeus, was waiting impatiently for him to fight his son, Apollo, a.k.a. Naruto. Raven was wondering where everyone was and called on it. "We couldn't reach them," said Hera.

"I'll call them," said Serena as she took out her cell and dialed the number.

**- In Hogwarts' Great Hall-**

"I told you two that I'll be hanging out with Mina," said Hermione.

"And ditch us," said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! I'm not ditching anyone," said Hermione.

"Hey Granger! Mina and I want to talk with you," said Pansy as she walked up to them.

"Go away Slytherin," said Ron.

"Don't talk to her like that," said Draco as he walked with Crabbe and Goyle towards the Golden Trio.

"Then take them away from our table," said Harry.

Before a huge fight could break out, a huge ring rang throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, Remus, Binns, Trelawney, McGonagall, Sprout, and the other teachers were looking around to see where the sound was coming from. Everyone looked towards Mina and Pansy's way. Mina and Pansy blushed as one of them took out a cell phone. Snape was muttering about how muggle technology wasn't supposed to work. Dumbledore looked amused at the situation. McGonagall was shock to see a muggle contraption. Ron and Harry looked shock along with everyone else. The only one's who were calm was Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Mina. Mina answered the phone and they heard:

_Hello,_ said Mina.

_Hey Aphrodite! Where are you guys,_ asked Serena.

_Selene! What do you mean where are us guys,_ said Mina.

_I mean, the final test for our approval is in the Elemental Country. The first fight is against Apollo and our father Zeus,_ exclaimed Serena.

_OMG! We'll be right over. We got approval from Dumbledore already to leave. We were waiting for your phone call,_ said Mina.

_Get your butt over here then,_ said Serena.

_Right,_ said Mina as she hung up.

"Who was on the phone, Miss Aino," asked Dumbledore.

"My friend. She said that we have to get our butts down to the Elemental Country," said Mina.

"Our test is finally here," asked Draco.

"Yup," said Mina.

"Let's go already," said Hermione as she opened a portal in the middle of the Great Hall and jumped in, with the other three following.

"What the bloody hell just happened," asked Ron.

"I have no idea, but I think the teachers knew," said Harry.

**- In Relena's Peace Talk Class -**

"This is so boring," whispered Ray.

"Whatever onna," mutter Wufei.

Since the accident in their dorm about a huge demon, they had to live with the others. Ray went with Duo and Heero because Wufei couldn't stand Duo. Wufei went with Quatre and Trowa to their dorms. All of them became fast friends. Relena would send glares at Ray for trying to get to HER Heero, but she probably was brain dead for ever thinking that Heero was with her and not gay. Relena was about to go on about the colonies and how they can achieve peace when a ring tone sounded out around the class. "Duo! Shut that phone off," shouted Relena.

"No can do," said Duo as he answered the phone.

_Shinigami,_ asked Serena.

_Selene! Babe! What's up,_ asked Duo.

Who the heck is Selene, thought Heero as he became jealous.

_Where are you? You were supposed to be in the Elemental Country right about now,_ said Serena.

_Why? What's wrong with the country,_ asked Duo.

_Nothing. We have that final test of approval here. The first fight is will Zeus and Apollo,_ said Serena.

_No kidding. I'll be there,_ said Duo as he hung up, grabbed his five friends, and bolted out of the class before Relena could scold him for interrupting her oh-so-wonderful speech about peace.

"Where are we going," asked Quatre.

"We are going to a tournament outside of the country," said Duo as he opened a portal and threw everyone inside before he went himself.

**- In the Obaida Park -**

"Where is that Tai," said Matt.

"Calm down. He's just five minutes late," said Sora.

"Sorry guys," said Tai as he and Kari walked towards them.

"It's all right Tai," said Amy.

"Why didn't you come earlier," asked Davis.

"Look who's talking? You were almost late Davis," said Yolei.

The digidestined and Amy were at the park to enjoy a relaxing day. There were no monster sightings and no digimon sightings. Ken was happy to be with Yolei and not think about anything. Their digimon were playing somewhat far away. The only people who knew Tai and Kari's secret were Agumon and Gatomon. They were there when they had to do their first test of approval. Suddenly, the silence was throttle by Tai's cell phone. Tai answered his cell and was shock to hear Selene's voice. _Hey Hephaestus,_ said Serena.

_Selene! What's up,_ asked Tai.

"Is Selene's Tai's girlfriend or something," whispered Izzy.

"Nope," said Kari.

_The finals are here. The first pair is Zeus versus Apollo. All of us have to be there because it's the last test of approval,_ said Serena.

_Where's the test,_ asked Tai.

When they heard test, Agumon and Gatomon were silent and listening. The digimon looked at them worriedly. They never saw Agumon and Gatomon that serious when it was a cell phone call. Kari was shock to here about the test. It would be their last one before they get approval to stay on Earth. Kari looked around and saw confused looks from their friends. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _At Elemental Country,_ said Serena.

_Kari and I will be there. We're going to bring Agumon and Gatomon as well,_ said Tai.

_All right. Be careful. Sometimes, there will be turbulence when you get here,_ said Serena.

_We will,_ said Tai as he hung up.

"Are you mad! Telling this 'Selene' about us," shouted Matt.

"Now Matt, I think Tai has a great explanation. Don't you Tai," said Joe.

When everyone turned towards Tai, he was gone. They turned towards Kari, but she was gone. They turned towards Agumon and Gatomon, but they were gone. All four of them were gone before explaining themselves to the digidestined and Amy. It was very weird. Patamon said that they ran away and left for their house. The digidestined and Amy ran towards their house, but they were too late. Tai and Kari, along with their digimon, left through a portal and disappeared before anyone could see.

**- In Okinawa Park -**

"So you are two of the sailor scouts," said Kuwabara.

"Yes! How many times must we tell you," said Amara.

"Patience, Amara," said Michelle.

"Then is there a reason why you came here," asked Kurama.

"A huge magical power surge in this city. We were going to just check it out, report nothing, and head back. But things have changed. It seems that you two are demons **points at Hiei and Kurama** he's an idiot who fights **points at Kuwabara** and he's a spirit detective **points at Yusuke**," said Amara.

"That about sums it up," said Yusuke.

"I'm not an idiot," said Kuwabara.

"Yes you are," said Hiei.

Before Kuwabara can complain again, Yusuke's cell phone rang. Kurama didn't know that Yusuke had a cell phone to begin with. Yusuke looked around and saw them looking at him confused. He finally remembered that he had a cell phone and answered it. He was shock to hear his cousin's voice. _Hey, Hades,_ said Serena.

_What do you want now, cuz,_ said Yusuke.

_It's the final test for the approval. You better get your butt down to Elemental Country,_ said Serena.

_I have friends here with me,_ said Yusuke.

_Bring them along. I brought my friends, Hephaestus and Hestia brought their digimon, and Shinigami brought his friends,_ said Serena.

_All right. But do I have to bring the idiot Kuwabara,_ asked Yusuke.

"I'm not an idiot," shouted Kuwabara.

_Sure. Whatever,_ said Serena.

Yusuke hung up and turned towards Kuwabara. He was angry at Kuwabara for disturbing his talk with Serena. It was common courtesy to wait until the person was done with their conversation. Kuwabara hid behind Amara who shook her head. It was weird to see a boy cower behind a girl. "So, who was that," asked Kurama.

"My cousin. We are going to go on a trip," said Yusuke.

"What trip," asked Botan as she appeared before them with Yukina and Koenma.

Everyone shrieked at the appearance of Botan. Amara was about to go and kill the guy, but Michelle held her back. Botan cowered behind Koenma. Koenma smiled and greeted himself. Yusuke thought he was being a tad egoistic, since he is the god of the underworld. It was hard to tell them, but this will be fun. A portal opened, and Yusuke pushed the unsuspected group into the portal before jumping in himself.

­**- In the Arena –**

"Duo, where are we," asked Ray.

"This is the Moon Village. You see, I have been hiding something," said Duo.

"What, Maxwell? You are actually being the Shinigami. Give it a rest," said Wufei.

"Well…" started Duo until he was cut off.

"Shinigami," shouted Mina as she hugged him.

"Mina," asked Ray.

"You made friends with Pyro," asked Serena as she walked towards them.

"Serena," shouted Ray.

"Hey. Aphrodite, why don't you tell Gaia that she is not fooling about her feelings for a certain red hair boy," said Serena.

"All right Selene," said Mina as she ran towards Hermione.

"What is going on," asked Ray.

"That's what I want to know," said Amara as she and Michelle appeared next to Ray underneath a pile of bodies.

Serena was shock to see Duo made friends with Ray and Yusuke made friends with Amara and Michelle. She laughed nervously as she looked around for help. Duo was calming Heero down and telling him that Mina and she are only friends. Yusuke was backing away from Hiei as he made a charge to cut Yusuke in half. Koenma and Botan were a wreck. Yukina was looking around the room and seeing where everything is. "Hey guys," said Serena.

"Where are we," asked Michelle.

"You are at my home," said Serena.

"You live in Juuban," shouted Ray.

"About that. We live here and sometimes live in Juuban when we want a vacation for havoc here," said Mina as she appeared before them.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Hotaru in England," asked Amara.

"I'm right here, Amara-papa," said Hotaru as she appeared before them.

"What is going on," shouted Ray.

"Well, we are reincarnates of goddesses as the guys are reincarnates of gods," said Hotaru.

"We took a test to see if we can stay on Earth and protect it. Our father, Zeus, doesn't like it while the others approved already. Some of our relatives want us to stay in Olympus, or here where it's safe," said Mina.

"Yusuke is Hades, Duo is Shinigami, Hotaru is Shinimegami, Hermione is Gaia, Starfire is Athena, Tai is Hephaestus, Kari is Hestia, Raven is Rhea, Mina is Aphrodite, Draco is Ares, Kimberly is Phoebe, and I am Selene," said Serena.

"All right. We understand and forgive you for not telling us about it," said Trowa.

Just then, trumpets roared loudly. Everyone turned to the entrance of the arena and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and their friends/family. They looked around as Naruto spotted Serena. Before Sakura could comment on the arena, Naruto ran full force on Serena and hugged her. Serena laughed angelically, well to other people's ears, and hugged Naruto. She smiled at Shikamaru and waved at Temari. The rest were confused as to what was going on. "Who are all these people," asked Hinata.

"This is my twin sister, Serena. And I'm not actually Naruto, yet I am," said Naruto.

"Are you telling us that you are a god," scoffed Sasuke.

"Exactly. Meet Apollo," said Serena.

"And who are they," asked a woman's voice.

"Hello Hera," said everyone.

"This is Sasuke, Sakura, Baki, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Chouji, Ino, Kurenai, Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino," said Shikamaru as he pointed to each one.

"This is Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam," said Serena as she pointed to each one.

"This is Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabara, Amara, and Michelle," said Yusuke as he pointed to each one.

"This is Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Ray," said Duo as he pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet…" started Hera.

"None of the introductions! Let's start the test," said Zeus.

"But of course," said Poseidon.

"The first match: Apollo, the Sun God, versus Zeus, the Ruler of Gods," shouted Dione.

AN: Chapter 2 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	6. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"What," shouted Sakura.

"Shut up," said a goddess, "This is going to be good."

"Don't tell me to…" started Sakura but was held back by Temari.

"That is Glen, goddess of water and ice. She can make you freeze to death," said Temari.

"And I'm damn proud of it too," said Glen as she turned back to the match.

Naruto and an old guy went to the arena. Ino thought that Naruto had this one in the bag, but she then remembered that he was the ruler of all gods. Hinata and Tsunade were worried for Naruto's safety. They didn't want him to go and fight a very powerful god. Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, and Baki were on the edge of their seats, waiting for it to start. Sasuke was seeing green as to how Naruto was hiding his hidden strength and how he didn't get the power that Naruto have. Iruka was sitting next to Serena as Mina, Hotaru, Duo, Kimberly, Hermione, Draco, Starfire, Tai, Shikamaru, Kari, Raven, Temari, Yusuke, Serena, and Iruka cheered for Naruto to win. Their friends were confused but cheered with them. All the gods were sitting and cheering on the fight. "Begin," shouted Dione as he ran away from them.

"Hello, father," said Naruto as he bowed.

"Hello, son," said Zeus as he bowed down.

Naruto and Zeus sized each other up and went around each other, glaring. Zeus made the first move and sent a lightning bolt towards Naruto. Naruto, with his ninja skills, dodged it and sent a fire jutsu towards Zeus. Both ran towards each other and gave it all they got. The fight was great as everyone cheered them on. The fight kept on going as Zeus and Naruto exchanged blow for blow. Naruto's friends, except for Temari and Shikamaru, were shock to see that Naruto could fight better than anyone of them, including Sasuke. They believed that Naruto was playing around with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki members. "Excuse me, Temari? I was wondering why they bowed before the match," asked Hinata.

"Well, it's common courtesy to bow down to each other. It means that they respect each other even though one will lose and the other will win," said Temari.

"What happens if Naruto doesn't win," asked Kiba.

"He gets sent back to Olympus. This test is to see who stays on Earth and who goes back with the other gods and goddesses," said Shikamaru.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Quiet down," said a man, "I'm trying to see the show."

"Why don't you…" started Ino but was silenced by Shikamaru's hand.

"That is the Fate God. Don't make him angry," said Shikamaru.

"Sorry about that Suroki," said Temari.

"It's fine, my dear. But back in my day, we gave respect to the elders," said Suroki as he turned to see Naruto finish Zeus off.

"Winner: Apollo," shouted Dione.

"Go Naruto," shouted Hinata and Kiba.

"Way to go bro," shouted Serena.

"Next up is," said a woman in her mid twenties, "Selene, the Moon Goddess, versus Futeyu, the Grace Goddess!"

"How was the battle," asked Neji.

"Brutal," said Naruto.

"Let me heal…" started Tsunade, but everyone saw his injuries healing fast, "Never mind."

"Who is that woman," asked Wufei.

"Her name is Shiriki, Faith Goddess," said Duo.

"Is Serena going to be all right," asked Michelle.

"She'll be fine," said Hotaru.

"Good luck sis," shouted Naruto.

"Go Serena," shouted Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha.

Serena jumped from where she sat and stood in one corner of the arena. A middle age woman with flowing silverish blue hair gracefully walked down the aisle and onto the arena. Both stood each other and bowed towards one another. When Shiriki signaled for a start, Futeyu ran straight towards Serena with one of her nature powers. Serena dodged left and channeled some energy towards her right hand. She punched Futeyu, but the other woman dodged and sent some wild plants to her. Everyone was cheering for a wonderful fight. Jason and Adam were looking at her moves, Billy was analyzing everything, and Serena's other friends were cheering her on. "How come she didn't do that when we were fighting Chaos," asked Ray.

"You guys fought Chaos," shouted Temari.

"Who or what is Chaos," asked Tommy.

"Chaos is the second to the first powerful evil being in the entire universe. The first powerful evil being is sealed away though. Thank god," said a man.

"Who are you," asked Gaara.

"I'm Cronus, Time God," said Cronus.

"Sh. I'm trying to watch the fight," said a woman.

"Sorry Mnemosyne," said Tai as Serena laid one more punch, sending Futeyu out of the arena.

"Winner: Selene," shouted Shiriki.

"Good job, Serena," said Rocky.

"Thanks," said Serena as she sat down to rest.

"Next is quite weird. Um… it's a pair dual. Shinimegami and Shinigami, the god and goddess of death, versus Bast and Themis, the god and goddess of cats," shouted a man.

"What," shouted everyone.

"I don't make the rules. I just give out the names, just like Shiriki and Dione," said the man.

"Good luck Hotaru/Duo," shouted their friends.

'Ready sis,' asked Duo telepathically.

'Born ready,' said Hotaru as she and Duo took their scythes out.

"This is going to be interesting," said Shikamaru.

"How so," asked Agumon.

"They are both death, yet those cat god/goddess have nine lives, like a cat," said Draco.

"And who is that man," asked Gatomon.

"That is Mikotai, Hope God," said Kari.

Hotaru and Duo jumped from where they were sitting and positioned themselves. Two catlike creatures jumped down and looked menacingly at the two. These were the reflexes of Bast and Themis. Both were ready to kick death's doors down; all four bowed towards one another. Mikotai looked at both of them, raised his hand, and started the match while jumping to safety. Hotaru and Duo waited patiently for Bast and Themis to go first, which they did. Bast went towards Duo as Themis went towards Hotaru. They ran so fast that no one could see them, unless they were a god or a goddess. Everyone around the gods and goddesses looked confused as to why they were cheering when they themselves didn't know what is going on. When everything was over, Bast and Themis were on the ground as Duo and Hotaru were sitting on their backs. "Winners: Shinimegami and Shinigami," shouted Mikotai.

"That was fast," said their friends.

"These are cats. Cats have fast reflexes. If you were against a cat, you have to have a huge amount of fast reflexes to catch them," said Raven.

"Good job, Hotaru," said Amara.

"Thank you," said Hotaru.

"Next is another pair. What's with all these pairs," shouted a woman.

"Forget about the pairs and singles, Io, just tell us who's next," shouted Yusuke.

"Right. Next is Athena and Rhea, Goddess of Arts and Crafts and War and Goddess of Time, versus Fesuni and Dorago, Phoenix God and Dragon God," shouted Io.

"Good luck you two," shouted everyone.

"So, what goddess is Io," asked Trini.

"She's the goddess of tears," said Hermione.

"Hey! I haven't heard from Jiraiya and Kakashi asking questions," said Baki.

Everyone turned to see Jiraiya drawing the goddess and Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Iruka and Tsunade both hit them over the head for doing something so vile as to read/draw when a tournament is on. Serena muttered something about perverts and the others shook their heads in disappointment. They turned to see Starfire and Raven in the arena facing two men: one blue, the other red. Both looked ready to start as they bowed to each other. As Io said "Start" and got out of the way, Fesuni and Dorago burst into blue and red flames and headed towards Starfire and Raven. Starfire and Raven nodded and used their teamwork to punch their way out of the inferno. Everyone watched in awe as they saw their teamwork begin to play out. "This is really good," said TenTen.

"Their youthful spirits are on fire! Let them show us how it's done," shouted Lee.

"That's right, my student! Tell them how to show their youthfulness," shouted Gai.

"Gai-sensei," shouted Lee.

"Lee," said Gai-sensei.

"That is disturbing," said Trowa as he watched Lee and Gai hug each other.

"Have them as a teammate and teacher," said Neji.

"**shivers** I feel sorry for you," said Tai.

"It's over," asked a shock Koenma.

When everyone turned towards the arena, they saw Fesuni and Dorago power down and walk out of the arena. Starfire and Raven were throttled as they tried to get up. Everyone was in suspense as Raven called on her dark powers and sent many things towards Fesuni and Dorago. Starfire shot back up and hit Fesuni in the guts. Raven ran towards Dorago and kicked him on the head. Both were tired, but they would never give up. Everyone saw Fesuni and Dorago hit the floor and had swirls in their eyes. "Winner: Athena and Rhea," shouted Io.

"All right," shouted everyone.

"Thank you," said Starfire as she smiled kindly.

"Who's going on next," asked Kuwabara.

"Next up is Phoebe and Kaze, Goddess of Light and Goddess of Wind, versus Metis and Morai, Goddess of Water and Goddess of Path," said a man.

"And he is," asked Kurama.

"His name is Asclepius, God of Medicine. Very popular," said Hotaru.

"Why are we here," asked Hiei.

"Yusuke brought us," said Kuwabara.

"Should of let you stay there," muttered Yusuke.

"Go Kim," shouted Tommy, Trini, and Aisha.

"Show them what you're made of, Temari," shouted Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

"Don't let them get into your heads," shouted Neji.

Kimberly and Temari smiled at each other and faced two mid-twenty women. They had wavy hair and looked a little bit sinister. Kimberly and Temari were confident that they would win, or else they would return to Olympus without their love ones. All four bowed to each other and got into a ready stance. As Asclepius looked to see if they were ready, he said "Begin" while jumping away from the now trashed arena. Temari sent a powerful wind towards Metis and Morai. Metis used it to her advantage and made a tsunami. Kimberly and Temari thought that this wasn't good as the waves crashed on them. Mrai sent a pathway to guide the water towards the two girls. Kimberly made a huge shield of light to block as Temari used her winds to make the path go in a circle. No one knew what was going on as water circled around all four girls. "Kimberly," shouted Tommy.

"Don't go in! This is way out your league," said Hermione as Kurama and Yusuke held him down.

"But Kim could be," started Aisha.

"Do you have no faith in the one you love," asked Shiriki as she went into the conversation.

"Yes," said Kimberly's friends.

"Then hope for the best," said Mikotai as he watched the battle.

"Maybe I can help," said Yukina.

"Don't do it or else you want them to be disqualified," said Duo.

"Why would they get disqualified," asked Zack.

"Because it's their test. Whoever steps in will tell the rest of the gods and goddesses that they aren't fit to stay on Earth. They would go back to Olympus," said Raven.

Everyone waited for the water to disperse. They waited and saw that it was dying down. When the water left the four girls, Metis and Morai were on the floor while Temari and Kimberly were shakily standing. Tommy and the rest of the Power Rangers were smiling and happy that they were alive. Asclepius looked on and said, "Winners: Phoebe and Kaze!"

"All right! You girls rule," shouted Hermione.

"Wish you could be like this when we go to Hogwarts," said Mina.

"Shut up," said Hermione.

"Next up is a triple," said a woman, "Gaia, Hestia, and Aphrodite, Goddess of Earth, Goddess of Hearth, and Goddess of Love, versus Tora, Hatori, and Kamiko, the Tiger Goddess, the Dove Goddess, and the Turtle Goddess!"

"Don't ask. That's Horae, Goddess of Seasons," said Yusuke when he saw the questioning faces.

"She controls the seasons," asked Ray.

"Yup," said everyone else.

"Good luck girls," shouted Amara and Michelle.

"They're spirited," said Draco.

"Because their friends are fighting," said Quatre.

"Hn," said Heero.

"You can be spirited to, Hee-kun," said Duo.

"Are you two together," asked Kuwabara.

"Yup," said Duo as he snuggled up against Heero.

"Good for you," said Billy as everyone stared at them.

Kari, Mina, and Hermione jumped towards the arena and waited for the other three girls to come. Everyone saw three twenty year olds jump in the arena and bowed towards them. Their friends bowed towards them back and waited for the signal. Horae looked at the six girls and smiled. It would be woman's pride being hindered. She signaled the beginning of the fight and jumped to sit between Selenity and Persephone. Mina summoned her heart chain as Kari and Hermione summoned plants. Tora, Kamiko, and Hatori summoned their fellow animal friends. Ray, Amara, and Michelle were shock to see that Mina could use her Venus powers without changing into Sailor Venus. Serena and Hotaru weren't fazed by it and shouted encouraging words. Draco smirked and thought of how the Hogwarts' students would be when they see Hermione not sweet and innocent as they thought. Everyone saw the impact of the wave and a blinding light covered everything. The battle was on. "Who do you think would win," asked Botan.

"Probably Mina, Kari, and Hermione. They done a lot of fighting," said Tai.

"Go Kari," shouted Gatomon and Agumon.

"Show those three goddesses what you're made of," shouted Naruto.

"Think before reacting," said Shikamaru.

"That's your encouraging words," asked an incredulous Asuma as he saw teamwork being shown again.

"You know, everyone of us can learn a thing or two about teamwork from this tournament," said Iruka.

"True to that," said Tsunade as she hiccupped.

"Where did you get that sake," asked an incredulous Kurenai.

"From Jiraiya," said Tsunade as everyone saw Tora, Kamiko, and Hatori being slaughtered by Mina, Kari, and Hermione.

"Winners: Aphrodite, Hestia, and Gaia," shouted Horae.

"That was tough," said Mina as she came out with tattered clothing and some tiger claw scratches on her arms and legs.

"True to that," said Kari.

"Next up is," said a man, "Hephaestus and Hades, God of Fire and God of the Underworld, versus Meidaku and Poseidon, God of Dark and God of Sea and Earthquakes!"

"He is Yorushi, God of Night," informed Shikamaru.

"Get that guy, brother," shouted Kari.

"Brother," asked Jason.

"We were reincarnated as siblings," said Kari.

"Go Tai," shouted Gatomon and Agumon.

Tai and Yusuke jumped towards the arena and waited for their Uncle Poseidon and Meidaku to enter. Poseidon, wearing all watercolors, and Meidaku, wearing all dark colors, walked into the arena and bowed towards Tai and Yusuke. Yusuke and Tai did the same towards Poseidon and Meidaku. Yorushi looked at them and started the match as he ran out of the arena. Each one sized the other as they waited for the first attack. Poseidon made waters and earthquakes towards the two as Yusuke summoned enough spirit energy to make a shield. Tai jumped on Yusuke's shoulder, propelled up in the sky, and shot fireballs at the two. Meidaku smirked and enveloped all four of them in a dark veil. Everyone looked shock to see such darkness. "What's that," asked Billy.

"That's one of Meidaku's attacks. He loves to make people see the darkness before going for the kill," said Temari.

"Just like dementors," said Draco.

"What are dementors," asked Zack.

"They're creatures that has no body. It feeds off of your good memories, leaving you cold and dark. It will suck your soul out if you aren't careful," said Hermione.

"**shivers** Don't want to be me," said Amara.

"Trust me, none of us don't want to meet them," said Hotaru.

"That's it! I had enough of you talking when there's a battle going on," said a woman.

"Yeah! We're here to watch a fight, not listen to you jabber on and on," said another.

"Who are you to tell us what to…" started Ray but Mina's hand went around hers.

"We're sorry about that, Three Graces," said Duo as all of the younger generation of gods and goddesses bowed towards the three women sitting.

'Don't let it happen again,' said the last woman telepathically towards the gods and goddesses.

'We won't,' answered the friends as they turned back to see the darkness lifting.

When everyone saw it lift, they could see some flames coming out of it as well. Everyone held his or her breathes as they watched more darkness disappear. Once it was gone, they saw Tai and Yusuke kneeling to the ground as Poseidon and Medaku were on the floor. Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon yelped in happiness, but quieted down as the Three Graces glared at her and her two friends. She blushed and looked at Yorushi to see the verdict of the match. Yorushi jumped in the arena and saw that it was indeed a win for the younger generation. "Winners: Hephaestus and Hades," shouted Yorushi.

"All right," shouted their friends.

"This is unheard of," said one of the goddesses.

"Yes. A lot of them are now stronger than us," said one of the god.

"Have a problem with it," asked Wufei.

"No. We are just surprise is all," said the same god.

"Tai! Great job," said Kari.

"Thanks," said Tai.

"Next up is the last of the gods and goddesses," said Selenity, "Ares and Hermes, God of War and God of Ice, versus Torabi and Tebiki, the Travel God Duo!"

"Good luck," said Naruto as he kissed Shikamaru on the lips.

"Still can't believe my brother is into boys," said Serena.

"At least it's sweet," said Mina.

"True," said Serena.

"Beat them you two," shouted Kimberly as she was sitting on Tommy's lap.

Shikamaru and Draco looked to see two identical boys on the other side of the arena. They jumped, landed on the arena, and bowed towards the two. The boys smirked but bowed in respect. Selenity started the match and moved away. The twins ran towards Shikamaru and Draco as they summoned their mazes. Shikamaru and Draco were in deep trouble. Everyone could see the maze, but they couldn't see the two boys. Naruto became nervous but had great hope that they will not be defeated. If everyone who took the test won, so could they. Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were on their seats. Ibiki and Anko stayed silent throughout the tournament because it was exciting. When it was all over, Naruto bet that Anko would be jumping up and down. "Do you think they're going to make it," asked Aisha.

"Yes," said Hinata.

"We have faith in them," said Heero.

"Besides, Shikamaru is really smart," said Neji.

"How smart," asked everyone.

"His IQ is over 200," said Sasuke.

"Wow," said Trini.

"Billy is the same too," said Adam.

"The Three Graces told you to be quiet," said musical voices.

"Sorry, Muses," said Raven.

"It's all right. We never mind," said the Muses.

Everyone saw the maze was dying down. Ice shards were seen as well as many different weapons littered the floor. People held their breath as to see if the twins killed the two boys. When everything died down, they saw Torabi and Tebiki panting heavily as well as Shikamaru and Draco. Shikamaru, with his last strength, used his shadow jutsu to trap the twins together as Draco gave a powerful kick to the head. Torabi and Tebiki were down on the floor, unconscious. Shikamaru and Draco won the test. "Winners: Hermes and Ares," shouted Selenity as she smiled.

Don't celebrate too much. My master wouldn't like it, thought an unknown man who was watching everything from a shadowy corner.

AN: Chapter 3 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Also, which name would the evil guy have: Fukibusei or Yofuzen? Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	7. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"This was an exciting tournament between the gods and goddesses. Tomorrow we will tell everyone the results of the battle," said Demeter.

"You are to resign in the Elemental Country until we give you our judgment," said Zeus.

**- In the streets of Moon Village -**

"That was a great fight, Naruto," said Neji.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Genma, and Kurenai were walking outside of the arena. The rest wanted answers that were on their mind. Before they could walk down further, Serena, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Zack walked up to them. They were heading towards a great place that Serena told them about. The rest of the gang nodded their heads and headed straight for this proclaimed place. Soon, Hermione, Draco, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Hotaru, Ray Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Tai, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, Raven, and Starfire joined them. They kept on talking about the fight. "Way to go kitten," said Amara.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"Where is this place," asked Iruka.

"Right there," said Hotaru as she pointed to a club.

Everyone looked at the club and wondered why they would go there. The gods and goddesses didn't care as long as they had something to eat. It was clubbing night for them when everyone else goes to sleep. They looked at the sign and saw it being called Twin's Paradise. They shrugged his or her shoulders and walked inside the club. The first thing that hit them was a great pumping song. The waitress recognized the people and let them walk in wherever they wanted. No one messed with the heirs and heiresses of the country. The gods and goddesses led them up the stairs and into a reserved place in the corner of the club. "Dobe/Meatball head, this is reserved," said Sasuke and Ray.

"And it's reserved for us," said Yusuke as he pulled down Temari.

"**giggles** You would have thought that all of us knew where we were going," said Kimberly as she sat on Tommy's lap.

"Hello! Welcome to Twin's Paradise. My name is Gretta. How may I help you," asked an eighteen-year-old girl.

'Nice to see you Gretta,' said the gods and goddesses telepathically.

'Don't do that,' shouted Gretta.

"I'll have a hamburger and a coke," said Raven.

"Same here," said Starfire.

Everyone got comfortable in the corner of the club and ordered their food. Gretta left to get their orders straight and go serve other people. They kept on talking about learning those jutsus and such. They never knew that Naruto could be a wonderful ninja with brains. They were about to ask Naruto why he didn't show his real strength but saw that he and Shikamaru were making out. Serena sighed and answered for them as the couple kissed passionately. Kimberly thought of the same thing and started to kiss Tommy. Everyone sighed as the couples began to make out. Zack missed Angelina as Draco, Hermione, Raven, and Starfire missed their love one.

**- In Juuban -**

"Something is coming," said Trista as she transformed and went to the park.

Trista was the only scout in the city. She didn't want anything to happen to the others, but she had no choice. The timeline was messed up as powerful magic exploded more and more. Trista, as Sailor Pluto, stopped at the center of the park. She saw four bright lights. When everything was settled, she was shock to see the Starlights and their princess. She hadn't seen them since the end of Chaos. Pluto walked up towards them and heard a lot of complaints. "Why are we back here," shouted a silver haired boy.

"Cause I want to see Odango," said black haired boy.

"We want to see Serena and the other scouts," said a red hair girl.

"I'm afraid you are late. They left Juuban," said Pluto as she destransformed.

"Trista," shouted a brown haired boy.

"Hello Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten," said Trista.

"What do you mean 'they left Juuban'," asked Yaten.

"They left. I'm the only one who is in Juuban. There was a powerful disturbance of magic around many areas. Hopefully, they find out what is the cause of it," said Trista.

"Maybe we can help," said Seiya.

"It would be appreciated. Serena is in America, Mina and Hotaru are in England, Amy is in Obaida, Japan, Amara and Michelle are in Okinawa, Lita is in Jump City, America, and Ray is in Sanc," said Trista.

"We'll stay here," said Kakyuu as she held Seiya's hand.

"Are you two together," asked Trista.

"Yup," said a smiling Seiya.

"I'll go to Obaida," said Taiki.

"And I'll go to Sanc," said Yaten.

"All right. I'm sure that Lita will need help in Jump City," said Trista, "Can you two help protect Juuban?"

"Of course," said Kakyuu.

Trista smiled and set a course for Jump City. Taiki walked towards a train station to go to Obaida. As for Yaten, he concentrated on Ray's signature and teleported away. Kakyuu and Seiya walked inside Ray's temple and made themselves at home.

**- Where Ray and the others were -**

"This is going to be so boring," said Ray.

"Don't worry about it," said Mina.

"At least nothing can happen while we are here," said Temari.

Oh how they were wrong. When the gang walked towards a hotel, a bright light came straight towards them. Everyone jumped away from the bright light and cautiously looked at it. The gods and goddesses were groaning when there was an intruder. They didn't want to deal with the fight. The Konoha nins were staring at the big bright light. When everything was gone, the sailor scouts got a nice surprise. "You," shouted Amara.

"Hey," said Yaten.

"Yaten! What are you doing here," asked Mina.

"Concentrated on Ray's signature and teleported to Sanc. This is Sanc right," asked Yaten.

"Nope. You got the wrong place. We are right now in Moon Village," said Ray.

"What! How the heck are we in a different place that isn't," started Yaten.

"Let me explain," said Hotaru.

And so, Hotaru, Naruto, Shikamaru, Serena, Duo, Hermione, Starfire, Tai, Draco, Mina, Kari, Raven ,Temari, Yusuke, and Kimberly told Yaten everything. They told him about being gods and goddesses, which gods and goddesses they were, and how they had to be here. They told him that they finished the battle, but Zeus said that tomorrow they would find out the results of the test. They invited Yaten a day out in Moon Village. Yaten accepted and stared at everyone. They were very captivating the least. Mina kept on talking to Draco about Hogwarts and promises of helping her with potions. Draco nodded his head and continued to talk about the rebellions in Slytherin house, him being the leader of course. Hotaru said that she joined up. Hermione and Mina nodded and said that they were in. "It's turning night," said Raven.

"**smirks** Then we get to go and deal with the night," said Hotaru.

"What are you planning," asked Ino.

"We are going clubbing," exclaimed Duo.

"Why," asked Adam.

"It's a way to practice for this concert we have next week," said Mina.

"We have a concert," shouted Serena.

"Yup," said Kari as she led Gatomon to her hotel room.

Everyone went back to his or her hotel room. Yaten accepted in rooming with Draco until Ray, the Gundam pilots, and himself go back to Sanc. When everyone met at the entrance of the hotel, they looked at each other. Aisha was wearing a yellow shirt, a black skirt, and black high heels. Ray, Ino, Sakura, and Trini were wearing the same thing as Aisha, but different color shirt: Ray – red, Ino – light green, Sakura – pink, and Trini – golden yellow. The guys were wearing the same outfit of a t-shirt, black/dark blue pants, and some dancing shoes. They all had different color shirts: Jason – red, Billy – blue, Zack – black, Tommy – white, Adam – dark green, Rocky – dark red, Sasuke – dark blue, Chouji – blaze blue, Shino – midnight, Gaara – crimson, Neji – turquoise, Yaten – silver, Heero – silverish blue, Trowa – twilight, Quatre – pale blue, Wufei – Chinese red, Kankuro – sandy brown, Kiba – pale red, Kuwabara – fiery red, Kurama – silverish red, Hiei – silverish black, and Koenma – yellow. When the gods came out, they had a t-shirt, black leather pants, and dancing shoes. They had the same white shirt, but they had their symbol of their godhood on the front and the back had their god name. When the goddesses came out, they were shock to see lovely girls. They had the same off-the-shoulders shirt that stopped a little bit above their belly button, black leather skirt, and dark color ankle-length boots. Their shirts were different from everyone elses: Serena – silverish blue, Hotaru – silverish purple, Hermione – dark red, Starfire – silverish red, Kari – dark blue, Mina – black, Raven – dark purple, Temari – midnight, and Kimberly – pale pink. The adults were dressed up as well as everyone walked back to Twin's Paradise. They walked into the club and heard great music. "Want to dance," asked Jason to Serena.

"Sure," said Serena.

Everyone paired up to dance to the song. When the song ended, the goddesses walked up towards the stage and went to different places. Serena, Hotaru, Mina, and Raven were with microphones in their ears. Kimberly was at the keyboard. Kari and Hermione were at the electric guitar. Starfire was at the bass. Temari was on the drums. All of them had microphones in their ears. Temari counted off as she started the drums. Then the guitars came on with the bass. The keyboard started to play. The four girls opened their mouths and sang:

Serena: Dousureba kimi no koto  
motto chikaku ni kanjireru  
saegiru mono ga oosugite  
sotto nobashita yubisaki

Raven: Natsu no hi mita umi no ao  
iwatte kureta Birthday  
sukoshi zutsu fueteku  
futari ni shika sou wakaranai koto

Girls: Won't you make a secret? hitomi kara  
afureru Meaning sasayaku Love  
Won't you make a secret?  
mada dare ni mo kidukaretakunai  
Take me take me away

Hotaru: Dousureba mayowazu ni  
motto tsuyoku narerun darou  
warui koto wa shitenai da shi  
chanto mune hatte ireba ii ne

Mina: Yuubae no machi isogu hito  
kaze ni toketeku Yesterday  
utatane shita kimi ni Kiss wo shita yo  
okoshichatta no kana

Girls: Won't you make a secret? dekiru nara  
kono mama eien tsukamitai  
Won't you make a secret?  
komiageru tokimeki tomadoi  
Let me let me

Girls: Won't you make a secret? kono omoi  
nigirikaesu te no tsuyosa wo  
Won't you make a secret?  
itsumademo yurumenaide ite ne  
Hold me hold me tight

Girls: REPEAT  
REPEAT

(AN: Don't You Make A Secret is by BoA. I don't own this song.)

While the girls were playing, the four singing girls walked over towards any table and jumped on top of it. Serena was on her friend's table; Hotaru, Mina, and Raven were other tables. When they started the chorus again, they started to dance on the table and jump on the floor to walk back towards the stage on the second chorus. The boys were looking at them awestruck. They never knew that the girls could sing. The gods whistled at them and clapped their hands. Serena, Raven, Mina, and Hotaru switched with Kimberly, Hermione, Kari, and Starfire. Another song started as they opened their mouths:

Girls: Rerisu mi (Release me)

Tatsuano

Kimberly: Yume yaha tomare kakare teta

Girls: Rerisu mai haato (Release my Heart)

Kono tede

Kimberly: Subete toki hana tede! Ima!

Hermione: Itsumo nani ka

Konoto no yori wa

Chikara yuna te ii te yone

Kari: Kitto wo yune to

Hasasaseru yuna

Yure ha kuto-ori

Starfire: Ochiaride Chiimo

Chansu (Chance) mode yuko wo

Girls: Rerisu mi (Release me)

Tatsuano

Yume yaha tokare kakare teta

Rerisu mai haato (Release my Heart)

Kono tede

Subete toki hana te! Ima!

Kimberly: Honto no yuki wa

Jiun no suji ta

Hikara yumare ta ii tane

Starfire: Atari na nini

Yateno kei teta

Anata mite kara

Hermione and Kari: Oshiserena, Tototeki to

Shiseni korote kimi ta

Girls: Rerisu mi (Release me)

Hoshi ete

Honto ni miraini

Kibou wa aruno

Rerisu mai haato (Release my Heart)

Honki de

Kokoro ni negai tara

Onage kanji teru

Girls: Rerisu mi (Release me)

Daremo ga

Tata machi tsusukeru ni nai mo

Rerisu mai haato (Release my Heart)

Kono kede

Chiisuge chike ii kuyo

Serena: Sa! (So!)

Girls: Rerisu mi (Release me)

Tatsuano

Yume yaha tokare kakare teta

Rerisu mai haato (Release my Heart)

Koko no wo

Subete toki hana tede! Ima!

(AN: Release My Heart is owned by Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own this song.)

The new four girls were singing and dancing as the rest were playing the instruments. The boys were awe by their musical talent. Yaten thought that they should go worldwide with their singing. When the girls came back, Tommy kissed Kimberly, Yusuke kissed Temari, and, surprisingly, Hiei kissed Hotaru. Amara was livid, but Michelle held her back before she decided to kill Hiei. Everyone cheered for the new couple. Hotaru blushed as Hiei smirked. It was the time of their lives.

**- Next morning in the arena -**

"I see we have a new person here," said Hebe.

"This is Yaten. Yaten, this is Hebe," said Mina.

"Nice to meet you," said Yaten.

"Pleasure," said Hebe.

The Power Rangers, the Konoha Nins, the Gundam pilots, the Sailor Scouts, and the gods/goddesses were present in the arena that early morning. The higher gods and goddesses were sitting down and waiting for the results. The younger gods and goddesses were nervous about their test. They wanted to stay on Earth, but if the others found them to be incompetent, bye bye freedom. "Attention everyone! The others and I have your results," said Zeus.

"I wish this guy will hurry up," said Tsunade.

"Selene, Apollo, Shinimegami, Shinigami, Gaia, Atehna, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hestia, Rhea, Kaze, Hades, and Phoebe, all of you have fought well. I see that you are good enough to stay on Earth. Our decision is: You will stay here on earth and protect it with everything you got. BUT when we have meetings, I want all of you to participate and go to Olympus for them," said Zeus.

"You really mean it," asked Temari.

"Yes," said Cronus, "You proved yourself to everyone here."

"All right," shouted everyone.

"**getting up from her seat **Selene, you are to report to the mission's office as of now," said Selenity.

"What! Why," asked Selene.

"You will receive a new mission. You may be able to return with the Rangers, but for now, you go to the mission's office," said Selenity.

Serena looked ready to kill her mother, but didn't let her anger control her. She wanted to return to Angel Grove. Her mother's words were law and she had to abide them. Naruto looked worried at Serena but smiled knowing that anger will not solve anything. Selene gave her regards to her friends and walked away. Yusuke looked ready to kill, but Temari held him back. Even though Selenity was doing this for herself, it was probably Zeus' rules. Everyone smiled and headed back to wherever they had to go.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Where were you, Mina? Hermione," asked Ron.

"We were out," said Hermione.

When Draco, Hermione, Mina, and Hotaru returned to Hogwarts, they were surprise to see that no one was giving them questions. They thank Cronus for erasing their memories of the incident with the test and all. The four shrugged and pretended to hate each other, AGAIN. One of these days, they couldn't prevent them for knowing their true heritage.

**- In Obaida -**

"Hey Tai," shouted Matt.

"Hey guys," said Tai.

"You're late," said Yolei.

"By five minutes," said Agumon.

When Kari, Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon returned, they were shock that it was the same day they had left. They checked the time and saw the time was before they met everyone. They thank Cronus mentally for letting them have another chance to not tell them. One day, their friends will know. "This is Taiki. He just moved here," said Matt.

"He's one of the starlights," said Amy.

"Nice to meet you," said the four.

**- In Jump City -**

"Hey Starfire! Hey Raven," said Cyborg.

"How was your walk," asked Robin.

"Um… It was all right," said Starfire.

"Who is that," asked Raven.

When Raven and Starfire came back, they were smiling on the inside. Cronus told everyone that they would not get a chance to go and deliberately tell them about Hypnos. They were scared that their friends were going to leave them when they find out the truth. Starfire and Raven stared at the new girl talking to Lita. "This is Trista," said Robin.

"Nice to meet you two," said Trista.

"Same," said Raven.

**- In Angel Grove -**

"Why are you late for class," asked Miss Applebee.

"Um… The girls and I had to go to the restroom and didn't hear the bell ring," said Kimberly.

"And we missed the bus," said Tommy.

"Sit down then," said Miss Applebee.

The Power Rangers were shock that it was the same day before the test. Kimberly mentally told them to don't panic. She told them about Cronus erasing people's memories about the test and Serena. The only people who will remember are them. They had the right go and remember since they were actually witnesses of the day. Her friends relaxed and sat still. They looked and started to copy the day's lesson. It's going to be a drag.

**- In Okinawa -**

"All right. Cronus turned back time. It's still class time in school. We better hurry back," said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Michelle, "I agree with Yusuke."

"What do you mean we have class," asked Kuwabara.

"Cronus made sure that the teachers didn't see you guys run off. The principal knows that I'm Hades," said Yusuke as he jogged towards the school.

"He knows what," shouted everyone as they gang up on Yusuke.

**- In Sanc -**

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO," shouted Relena.

"Who is that," asked Yaten.

"The queen of btches," said Ray.

"Relena," said Duo.

"Why is she hugging Heero when Duo is suppose to be his," asked Yaten.

"Obsessive freak," said Trowa.

"Oh," said Yaten.

Duo told everyone that today was another day in school. Cronus turned time back and made sure that no one remembered anything, except for them. Relena didn't know about the phone call and how they walked out of their class. When Heero started to turn blue, Duo took action, along with the rest of his friends.

**- In Konoha -**

"What do you mean it's May 12," shouted Sakura.

"Cronus turn time back so that it was made for us to relive everything again," said Shikamaru.

"No one knew that we left the village and decided to go on a journey to Elemental Country," said Naruto.

"So, no one knows that we left in the first place. But how come we remember," asked Hinata.

"Cronus made sure the people who watched the test remembered everything," said Temari.

"All right," said Jiraiya, "It's time for me to make my new volume of Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Not with those pictures," shouted Temari, Naruto, and Shikamaru as Iruka and Tsunade hit him over the head for being perverted.

**- In Mission Office of Moon Village -**

"Why didn't you let me return," asked Serena.

"Because I wanted you to be a jounin instructor for three genins," said Selenity.

"Travel with them around the world," asked Serena.

"Yes. They will remind you of three people," said Selenity, "And besides that, your two enemies Nemesis and Nimbus has gone to the deep end."

"Let me guess. They joined up with an evil that is more stronger than us," said Serena.

"Exactly," said Selenity.

"**sigh** Couldn't you get Naruto for this? You know that he wants to kill Nimbus," said Serena.

"But you are capable to train three students. Naruto, I'm not so sure. I believe he needs time with Shikamaru," said Selenity.

"Fine. Where are the three," asked Serena.

"You may send them in," said Selenity.

When Serena turned towards the door, she saw two guys and one girl. The first guy had red hair and glowing black eyes. The second guy had blue hair and sharp red eyes. The girl had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She recognized the three as outcasts of their villages from Sound, Water, and Snow. The red hair had a demon inside of him, the blue hair had a terrible past about a brother killing his family, and everyone for unknown reasons ignored the blonde hair. The girl bonked the red hair for insulting the blue hair. She sweat dropped when the red hair was saying that the blue hair started it. "Yo! My name is Serena, your jounin instructor. Introduce yourselves," said Serena.

"My name is Taka and I'll be the best of the best ninjas in world," shouted the red hair.

"My name is Shisui and I want to kill my brother for leaving me alone in the cold world," said the blue hair.

"My name is Tomika and I want to be the best kunoichi like you," said the blonde hair.

They're just like Naruto and his teammates. OMG! I got to tell Naruto about this. But other than that, this will be troublesome, thought Serena as she sweat dropped again.

AN: Chapter 4 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Also, which name would the evil guy have: Fukibusei or Yofuzen? Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	8. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"I believe Tomika has the advantage between you boys," said Serena.

It has been a couple of weeks with her genin team. Serena sighed as she looked at all three of them. Tomika was actually better than Sakura. She had time to get to know Sakura and Sasuke when she henge into Naruto, and she found it quite funny that her team acts similar to them. The difference between her team and Kakashi's is: Tomika was focus on getting strong before thinking about her love life, Shisui wanted revenge yet he would rather use his anger to fuel his power and strength instead of his sanity of killing his brother, and Taka saw Shisui and Tomika as equals instead of trying to show off. Serena smiled as Taka and Shisui started up the tree again. "Tomika, come here," said Serena.

"**walks over** Yes, Serena-sensei," asked Tomika.

"Wear these **gives 10 pound weights** on each of your arms and legs. I want you to get your chakra up," said Serena.

"**puts it on** It's so heavy," complained Tomika.

"I sense you would say that. Run around the trail three times. That way, you can get familiarize with the weights. When Taka and Shisui is done, they are going to do the same," said Serena.

"All right," said Tomika as she started her run.

Serena turned back towards the boys and saw them fighting. Even though everyone in the team saw each other as equals, they still had rivalry. Taka fused over Tomika, Tomika fused over Shisui, and Shisui was aloof towards the others. Serena shook her head and started to remember that her team would travel towards Konoha Village, live there for a month, and travel again. They would be familiarizing with anything and everything. Serena smiled as she tried to break Taka and Shisui up and make sure both are done with their tree climbing exercise before moving onto weights like Tomika.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Hey Hermione," said Mina as she sat next to her.

"Hey Mina. Finished your homework," asked Hermione.

"Don't mind her. She's always trying to get us to do our homework," said Ron.

"If you're not going to do your homework, I'm surprise to see that you are passing," said Hermione.

"Look! Mail call," said their friend Seamus.

Mina, Hermione, Draco, and Hotaru were back in being evil nemesis with one another. They looked at their owl and saw mail in their beaks. When they flew down, the mail landed in front of each person. Unbeknownst to the four, their friends Yusuke, Kimberly, Temari, Raven, Kari, Shikamaru, Duo, Tai, Starfire, and Naruto were receiving the same mail. They opened their mail at the same time and read through the contents. It said:

Dear (insert one of Serena's friends here),

I'm happy to say that I have a genin team. Mother gave them to me in hopes of some teamwork with them. These three are special and can whip some evil butts. I'm concern about my other mission though. It has to deal with Nemesis and Nimbus. I'm sure you, Naruto, would just love to go and defeat Nimbus, but rules are rules. I hope that you are having a wonderful time in wherever place you are. Hopefully, your true love is there to help you on your way. As of now, I am going to go to Konoha Village. So, prepare yourself, Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto. And if anyone else is laughing at his or her suspense, I'm happy to say that I have permission to travel around the other countries and villages. See you all then.

Love,

Serena

**- In Konoha -**

"She's coming here," shouted Naruto.

"I guess so," said Shikamaru.

"I wonder what her genin team is like," wondered Temari.

"Let's hope she knows what she is doing," said Shikamaru.

"Got to go," said Naruto as he ran.

"Where are you going," shouted Temari.

"Home! Have to clean it up for them to stay at," shouted Naruto as he was out of sight.

"Let's go to the others," said Temari.

"I guess. Should we tell them about Serena coming," asked Shikamaru.

"No. It will be a surprise," said Temari as both walked towards their friends.

It has been two weeks. Naruto was a nervous wreck, always cleaning his apartment. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Baki, Asuma, Genma, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro were looked at Naruto with worry. Shikamaru and Temari told him to calm down, but he couldn't. He was excited that his sister was coming to the village and hopefully the villagers will NOT get her angry. Shikamaru and Temari hoped the same. The three remembered her temper well, and when she's angry, she can destroy a lot of things with her powers. When their friends and the three were hanging out, an anbu came towards them. "What is it Gashi," asked Tsunade.

"Four travelers with passes have come to the village," said Gashi.

"Where are they," asked Naruto.

"**sneered** Only the Hokage can know, you brat," said Gashi.

"Gashi! Tell all of us," said a very stern and angry Jiraiya.

"They are…" started Gashi but he was smacked and sent flying into a tree.

The Konoha nins were ready to go and fight. They turned around to see a blue hair boy that look no older than seven beat an anbu. They looked to see two more kids that were the same age. One was a boy with red hair and the other was a girl with blonde hair and black tips. The blue hair was smirking towards the anbu, the blonde hair was shaking her head and saying "These people are so weak", and the red hair was mumbling about "Shisui always gets to have his fun." Everyone blinked and saw the anbu unconscious. "He's going to be unconscious for a while," said the blue hair.

"Who are you," asked Ino.

"We don't have to tell you anything," said the blonde hair.

"I'm the Hokage. I demand to know who you are," said Tsunade.

"No deal. You're not our controller. And you are certainly not our sensei, old hag," said the red hair.

"What," shouted Tsunade.

"**giggles** Old hag," said the blonde hair.

The three started to laugh at Tsunade. They didn't know the stories about the three legendary sanins. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka were holding Tsunade back. The three children were still laughing, unaware of the danger they have caused. Neji threw a kunai at the three. The blonde hair registered the danger and made her teammates duck. The red hair smirked and settled with picking up the kunai. The blue hair wanted to go and tear Neji apart. The blonde hair looked and shook her head. Boys will be boys, thought the girl.

"What are you three doing to them," said a female person.

"Nothing," said the three as they tried to look innocent.

"It doesn't look like it to me," said the female as she stepped out of the shadows.

Everyone was shock to say the least. They saw Serena in all of her glory, yet she looked different. Her hair grew a little bit over the summer, yet it was still layered. She put her hair up into some curls at the end. She wore her black skirt and dark red off-the-shoulders shirt. Naruto shrieked and ran to hug Serena. The blonde hair, the blue hair, and the red hair looked at each other as they thought about their sensei's brother. Must be him, thought the three.

"Serena, do you know these three," asked Kurenai.

"Of course! These three make up my genin team. Meet Taka **points to the red hair** Shisui **points to the blue hair** and Tomika **points to the blonde hair**," said Serena.

"Hi! I'm going to so beat Shisui over there and be the best ninja in all of the lands," said Taka.

"**chuckles** You're the deadlast in our class, Taka. You can't defeat me," said Shisui.

"Yeah! Shisui is much better than you," said a smiling Tomika.

"But I grew up a lot," shouted Taka.

"Whatever," said Shisui.

Everyone looked at the children. Taka sounded like Naruto, Tomika sounded like Sakura, and Shisui sounded like Sasuke. Serena smirked at their shock faces. She was having a fun time being their teacher, even though she is sixteen years old. The three found their way into Serena's heart as they became more than her team, they were her three siblings. She saw Taka fighting Shisui again as Tomika tried to stop them and say that it was only a joke. "They act like those three," said Asuma as he gestured towards Kakashi's team.

"But there is a slight difference in all three," said Serena.

"How so," asked TenTen.

"For starters, Tomika loves to work out and spar whenever she gets to be strong, is not self-body conscious where she feels she needs to be on a diet, and loves Shisui after she becomes strong. You all know about Naruto and the Kyuubi? **sees everyone nodding** Well, Taka has a demon inside of him as well. The difference is that he likes vegetables **giving a look at Naruto** takes time to think before reacting, and be on time for training. Shisui is somewhat like Sasuke, because both had their family wipe out of existence by their brothers. **Sasuke lookes startled at this** BUT instead of going for power, he uses his anger and hate to fuel his inner strength and protect his friends instead of fueling his sanity, thinks of others before himself, and will not try to kill his brother even though his brother said to use his hate and anger to kill him. When I tested them, they had teamwork to a capital T," said Serena.

"And we didn't," asked Sasuke.

"You, Sasuke, looked at revenge for your clan and never took time to enjoy anything in live. Always training till sun up to sun down. You, Sakura, looked at Sasuke. A ninja doesn't show their emotions unless it's absolutely necessary. You just make things more simple if you train and not be a burden," said Serena.

"And what about Naruto," shouted Sakura.

"Well, he was acting, and I did change into him for a couple of times when he had to do that stupid test. I can tell everyone his or her faults. But I don't want to," said Serena.

"And when I saw you three, you had different points of view," said Kakashi.

Everyone turned back to the three genins. They looked at them at shock. One minute, the two boys were trying to go and fight each other with the girl trying to stop them. The next, they were laughing about something funny. Serena smiled at them and looked at the shock faces. They can finally see the difference between Kakashi's team versus her team. She looked at them and frowned. They didn't do that much training in a while since they were traveling and resting. "All right you three," shouted Serena.

Everyone saw the three genins running towards Serena. Well, they knew that the three were attentive. Taka, Shisui, and Tomika were running towards Serena for their instructions. They stopped in front of Serena. Everyone waited for Serena to tell them what is going on. "Do you remember those weights you have," asked Serena.

"Yes," said the three.

"Here. **gives them new weights that are 50 pounds each** Remove those 40 pounds and put these on. Once you're done, get use to it by running around Konoha Village. I believe you can ask one of these lovely ninjas to help you find the trail. After they show you, I want you to run three laps around the same trail," said Serena.

Taka went towards Kakashi, Tomika went towards Kurenai, and Shisui went towards Ibiki. The three asked kindly that the two teachers and one interrogator were astounded by their politeness. They smiled and showed them the way. When one lap was done, Shisui, Taka, and Tomika bet that one of them will lose. They were going to race for the three laps they had to do. When they were running, it looked like a slow jog. Everyone turned towards Serena. "Are you mad," shouted Ino.

"That girl can't do anything," said Kankuro.

"What did you say about girls," shouted TenTen.

"Well, girls aren't better than guys when they run," said Kiba.

"Is that so," said Hinata as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Yes," said the boys.

"Let's have a bet. Whoever can run three laps with the same amount of weights on and wins, the girls or guys will have to do their bidding," said Sakura.

"You're on," said Neji.

"Count me out," said Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"Scared, dobe," asked Sasuke.

"Nope. Just don't want to," said Naruto as he sat down on Shikamaru's lap and saw the three seven-year-olds running their second lap.

"**gives them the weights** Here you go," said Serena.

"Where did these come from," asked Iruka.

"My little secret," said Serena.

Everyone looked at each other. Gai didn't want to compete, and everyone was glad for it. Gai was known as the best taijutsu master and deal with weights all of his life. Iruka didn't want to and stayed behind. The rest started their bets and waited for the signal. Temari nodded her head as Lee shouted, "GO!" When the signal started, everyone ran for his or her lives.

**- After the three laps -**

'I wonder when they will stop,' said Tomika telepathically.

'It will be a while,' said Serena, 'Start doing your 300 sit-ups and push-ups.'

'Yes ma'am,' said the three as the got on the ground and started their exercise.

When the team left Elemental Country, the three begged Serena to teach them something new. Serena thought long and hard about what to teach them during the two weeks of traveling to Konoha Village. She smiled and asked if any of them would like to learn a new type of communications. It would help when fighting and giving others plans of attack. The three were smiling and jumping up and down on a new perspective of happy. Serena told them all about telepathy and how to do it. They practiced during the first week and got the hang of it. When the rest of the ninjas came back, they were panting hard. TenTen was the first one to be done, followed by Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Asuma, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Baki, Kankuro, and lastly Sakura. "How was your run," asked Serena as she got her weights back.

"How many pounds are those," asked a panting Ino.

"50 pounds on each wrist," said Taka as he and his friends finished their 300 push-ups and sit-ups.

"No way," shouted everyone.

"Are you three finished," asked Serena.

"Yup. Teach us something knew," said Tomika.

"Well, I can teach you what chi and ki is and how you can use it to fly in the air," said Serena.

"Teach us," shouted the three.

Everyone looked at the three with so much shock. They can act like they're Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, but they now saw the big difference. Serena laughed and started off with what chi and ki was. She demonstrated energy. It was mostly like chakra and the spirit energy they learned in the academy, but it was different. Sasuke and Kakashi revealed their sharigan eyes while Neji and Hinata revealed their Byakken eyes. It was weird because they could copy or see anything. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari laughed at them as they explained that they could never see and copy these techniques. You have to learn them. They watched how Tomika, Taka, and Shisui were doing a fine job as Serena directed them to more work on their ki/chi techniques.

**- In Olympus -**

"Something doesn't feel right," said Selenity.

"And that would be," asked Yorushi.

"I believe some gods and goddesses will turn to the dark side," said Selenity.

"Why would they do that," asked Hera.

"I don't know," said Selenity.

Zeus, Glen, Selenity, Anubis, Eileithyia, Hebe, Persephone, Demete,r Hypnos, Hera, Dione, Asclepius, Cronus, Dionysus, Eros, Poseidon, Io, Electra, Metis, Morai, Horae, Mnemosyne, Muses, Three Graces, Futeyu, Suroki, Shiriki, Mikotai, Fesuni, Dorago, Tora, Kamiko, Hatori, Medaku, and Yorushi were up in Olympus discussing many things. They were watching a screen of earth and their wonderful children. However, Selenity sensed a great evil coming towards Earth. She was worried and addressed it. Everyone in the meeting room were looking at her in shock. They didn't want to be dead. "Where are Themis, Bast, Torabi, Tebiki, Akogi, Isei, Kiru, and Chitsuki," asked Dionysus.

"I haven't seen them," said Kamiko.

'The last time I saw them was during our children's test," said Suroki.

"I believe they are going to unleash something evil," said Electra.

"Why on Earth would they do something like that," asked Anubis.

"Jealousy maybe," suggested Horae.

"Could be it," said Futeyu.

"Let's wait and see what their motives are. If it is to awaken and free the great evil, then we have to call all the gods and goddesses for a meeting," said Zeus.

"I hope it doesn't come to this," said Mikotai.

"Me too, Mikotai. Me too," said Eros.

**- In the world -**

"What is this feeling I have," asked the gods/goddesses.

"What," asked their friends.

"Nothing," said the gods/goddeses.

I hope it's not one of those fighting the day thing. We need a break from everything that happened to us, thought the gods and goddesses who lived on Earth.

AN: Chapter 5 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Also, which name would the evil guy have: Fukibusei or Yofuzen? Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	9. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"What are we going to learn today, Serena-sensei," asked Tomika.

"We are going to let these ninjas **gestures towards the Konoha nins** teach you everything they know," said Serena.

"Yeah. Don't you want to learn from your Uncle Naruto and Uncle Shikamaru," asked Naruto.

"Yeah," shouted Shisui.

"And we'll get strong to protect our love ones," shouted Taka.

Serena, Taka, Tomika, Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Gai, Genma, Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro, Baki, Kurenai, and Shino were in the training grounds once again. It has been a week of fun for everyone as they saw the similarities between Kakashi's team and Serena's team. Everyone was having a wonderful time as they saw the children begin to develop very nicely. "Who is going to train them first," asked Neji.

"Well, I have a plan. Shisui can train with Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari. Tomika can train with Kakashi, Gaara, TenTen, and Shino. And Taka can train with Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kiba. Then, Iruka and Hinata can have Shisui. Chouji and Ino can have Tomika. And Kurenai and Kankuro can have Taka," said Serena.

"What about us," asked Baki as he gestured towards the rest of the people.

"Well, Sakura is kind of just hung up with Sasuke. She wouldn't get to train seriously. Lee and Gai will only scare the living daylights out of my adopted children. Anko is a crazy woman who will make them tire out very fast. Ibiki likes to go and interrogate people. It would scare them still. And you have an injury from something. I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out by them," said a smiling Serena.

"What do you mean I don't train seriously," shouted Sakura.

"You hang all over Sasuke to notice that you are weak. Even if you are an apprentice to Tsunade, you are nothing compare to me," said Serena.

"Want to bet," shouted Sakura.

"Fine. **walks towards the center of the training ground and getting into a fighting stance** Fight me now," said Serena.

"I bet that Serena will have Sakura face flat on the ground in three minutes," said Naruto.

"Hmph. I bet Sakura can get Serena hurt," said Ino.

Everyone placed bets that Serena or Sakura will win the fight. There were very few who bet on Serena and a lot who bet on Sakura. Maybe it's because they don't know Serena like Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari did? All well. The bets were on as they watched the fight. Sakura went first and hit with all of her might. She smirked as Serena dodged but was surprise that Serena vanished and reappeared behind Sakura. Serena hit Sakura over the head with her fist and flipped her over. The match was over in three minutes, just like Naruto predicted. Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tomika, Taka, and Shisui won a lot of money that day. "May we get started," asked Taka to Naruto.

"Sure thing kid," said Naruto as they broke off into their respective group.

**- In Okinawa -**

"How do you know Serena," asked Yusuke.

"We known her from Juuban. She was such a silly girl," said Michelle.

"She would get in trouble sometimes. It was weird to know that she was acting all this time to be a ditz and a klutz," said Amara.

"Who said anything about acting. It comes natural to her since she sometimes does that without thinking. She only laughs it off and starts her way again," said Yusuke.

Yusuke, Amara, Michelle, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, Yukina, and Botan were hanging around an old friend's house. That friend is the renowned spirit master, Genkai. They were currently talking about how everyone met Hotaru and Serena. From what they could gather: Amara and Michelle know the klutzy Serena and adopted Hotaru like their own daughter. They told each other their adventures of being a spirit detective/sailor scout. "What do you want to do now," asked Kuwabara.

"**shrugs** We found out about the magic, but I believe Trista wanted us to stay to keep things under control," said Michelle.

"I vote we watch Serena," shouted Amara.

"Excuse her. She's very overprotective of Serena and Hotaru," said Michelle.

"**brings a glowing orb in the middle of them** It's fine. Why Serena and not Hotaru," asked Yusuke.

"Because Serena is by herself while everyone else is paired up," said Amara.

"All right," said Yusuke as everyone saw a projection in front of them.

"She has a genin team," said Yusuke.

"A what," asked everyone.

"A genin team is a three man team of ninjas in the lowest rank. It's Serena's job to train them in genjutsu, kinjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu," said Yusuke as he pointed on which was which.

**- In Sanc -**

"I can't believe that you and Heero are together," said Ray.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here," said Yaten.

"Don't mind him," said Ray.

Ray, Yaten, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were walking down the street towards Yaten's new apartment. He didn't want to stay in the dorms given and wanted some privacy. Ray wanted to do the same, but the administrations wouldn't allow a lot of people live off campus. Yaten asked if they could help with the shopping of his new apartment and they agreed. Quatre was the one who paid for most of the things even though the woman behind the counter saw him as one of the Three Lights. Wufei grumbled about having to go towards this new place. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO," shouted someone from a distance.

"Not Relena again," shouted Duo as he hung onto Heero's arm.

"Hn," said Heero as he dragged them fast and far away from Relena.

"Will she ever stop," asked Yaten.

"Not in this lifetime," said Duo as they reached Yaten's apartment.

As they ran into the apartment and slammed the door, they heard Relena run pass the apartment door. Everyone sighed in relief as they were out of Relena's hair for a while. Yaten commented on just kissing in public and in front of Relena so that she would leave them alone. Trowa said the same thing in the morning, but Heero and Duo refused. Ray sighed and looked around. The apartment was very spacious. It looked like a house to her. "This is an apartment," shouted Ray as she looked at everything inside.

"Yup. But I think they gave me a house," said a sweat dropping Yaten.

"We all can live here then," said Ray.

"And you won't have to be lonely," said Quatre.

"I guess," said a thoughtful Yaten.

The next day, the Gundam pilots and Ray moved in with Yaten. Relena kept on asking where they were living, but they didn't tell her for fear of her barging into the house-like apartment. Heero and Duo were sharing a room, Quatre and Trowa were sharing another, and the other three had their own rooms. There was a dining room, a kitchen, three bathrooms, a living room, and a den. When they thought about it, the person who sold this to Yaten was dumb enough to insinuate that this was an apartment. They believe it was a house all together. Yaten wasn't complaining as they split the load of work for the house. They gathered different paints for them to fix up the place. "Wow! This looks like an authentic house," shouted Ray.

"You're telling me," said Yaten.

"I believe the person who sold it to Yaten thought it was an apartment," said Quatre.

"Or that he was famous and they were shock to see him as they handed him the finest of livings," said Duo.

"Well, the woman did look shock," said a thoughtful Yaten.

"Figures," muttered Heero and Trowa.

"At least I'm not with that weak onna," said Wufei.

"What did you say," shouted Ray.

"Calm down. Don't be such a spite fire. I don't want you to flambé us," said Yaten as he held down Ray.

This will be interesting to live in, thought everyone else.

**- In Jump City -**

"Why are you here Trista," asked Lita.

"Well, Seiya and Kakyuu are watching over Juuban while I'm here," said Trista.

"No way! The Starlights are back," shouted Lita.

"Yes," said a smiling Trista.

Lita and Trista were cooped up inside Titan's Tower. The Teen Titans were called on a criminal chase case. They were waiting for them while they watched the anime Loveless. They were moved with graphics that they had a few tears in their eyes. The next show was Broken Angel. They were talking about why they were here in the first place. Trista shrugged and didn't know herself. She just had a feeling that they should be here. Lita face faulted from the answer. When the door opened, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire came in. They saw an emotional scene from Trista and Lita. "Are you all right," asked Robin.

"That was so sweet how Soubi will always love Ritsuka," said Lita.

"I can't wait to see Broken Angel," said Trista as both saw the beginning song to the show.

"Oookay," said Robin.

"Dude! Can we go and play our video game," asked Beastboy.

"You touch the TV. I'll kill you," said Trista as she watched Broken Angel with Lita.

"I guess we are watching TV," said Cyborg as everyone edged away from the emotional duo.

**- In Obaida -**

"So, what brings you here, Taiki," asked Tai.

"A friend of mine wanted me to watch over another friend," said Taiki.

"Which friend," asked Davis.

Amy, Taiki, Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and all of their digimon were at the park again. The digidestined told Taiki their story again because they were attacked by another demon. It was getting weird as demons pop up with one digimon at least. They were talking about how everything was different because they had magical traits. Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon were thinking it wasn't a good time to tell them that Kari and Tai were god and goddess reborn and that Agumon and Gatomon knew about it. Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe looked at Tai and Kari suspiciously, but calmed down when they talked to them. Everyone was having a wonderful time with each other. "What can we do to pass the time," asked Ken.

"I know! Let's play soccer," shouted Davis.

"I haven't played that in a long time," said Tai.

"All right. Ken and Tai will be the team captains," said Yolei.

"I wanted to be captain," muttered Davis.

"Do you two want to play," asked Sora.

"No thank you. I'll watch with your digimon," said Amy.

"Same here," said Taiki.

"Suit yourself," said Mimi.

Tai's team consists of himself, Matt, Sora, Cody, Kari, and T.K. Ken's team consists of himself, Davis, Yolei, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. The game was on. Amy and Taiki were watching them go back and forth with their game. Four digimon were playing goal nets. Amy and Taiki smiled and talked about Kinmoku, Earth, and their princess. Amy was shock to hear that Kakyuu and Seiya were together. She knew that Seiya had a crush on Serena, but Serena couldn't guess that he did. When Tai and Kari heard that Amy and Taiki thought Serena was a ditz, they tried to calm down. That was their friend and cousin they were talking about. Other than that, everything went smoothly. "What's Kinmoku," asked Ken as they sat back down again.

"My home planet," said Taiki.

"So you are aliens," shouted Davis.

"Knock it off," shouted Yolei as she hit Davis over the head for being loud.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Did you see her face," asked a man voice.

"Priceless," said another.

"Fred! George! What did you do to my friend Mina," shouted Hermione.

Fred and George were talking in the Gryffindor common room about a huge prank they pulled on Mina, Pansy, and Draco. They were smiling about a huge success about their prank. Mina slid into Draco's arms and showed her panties. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing at the duo. Pansy tried to help, but she ended up hanging from the ceiling. Mina, Draco, and Pansy were so devastated that they ran from the scene. Now, Hermione was angry with the twins. They did it on purpose and hurt her friend's feelings. She was sad that she couldn't also comfort Draco and Pansy, but it was a fact they had to act again. "Why are you protecting her," asked George.

"You like her or something," asked Ron as he and Harry walked through the door.

"For your information, she's a much better friend then you all ever be," said Hermione.

"I hate it that you spend a lot of with her and not us," said Ron.

"We always see you hanging with that Gryffindor reject," said Fred.

"And we hadn't had the longest talk either," said Harry.

"You want to talk," said Hermione.

"Yes," said the four.

"Well, I don't want to talk with you until you apologize to my friend," shouted Hermione as she went up to her room and comfort Mina.

"I guess it was harsh," said George.

"I haven't see Hermione this angry for a long time," said another male.

"Hello, Oliver," said the four.

Oliver Wood, a graduated student of Hogwarts, was visiting his school and hanging with his friends. He was going to teach everyone moves for Quidditch and help with anyone with flying. He walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione stomp up the stairs to comfort Mina and calm her nerves. He looked disapproving of them as the four looked down ashamed.

**- In Konoha -**

Tell me nanimo wakaranai no demo

You say itsumo sonna kotoba mo

Surechigau dake no You find another way

Owatteku sekai wo tobidashite You know?

Hello Hello Itﾁfs a New World

Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de

Hello Hello Itﾁfs a New World

Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru Youﾁfre so far away

Baby remoneedo nagesuteta no mou

Too sweet chokoreeto hobattetara

Sukoshizutsu tokeru hitokakera de

Kawarihajimeru So slow

Canﾁft you feel it everywhere?

Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight

Arifureta yoru wo nana-iro ni nurikaete

Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight

Tsukiakari abite kasoku-suru

Drivinﾁf through the night

Hello Hello Itﾁfs a New World

Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de

Hello Hello Itﾁfs a New World

Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru Youﾁfre so far away

Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight

Arifureta yoru wo nana-iro ni nurikaete

Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight

Tsukiakari abite kasoku-suru

Drivinﾁf through the night

(AN: New World is by ROUND TABLE featuring Nino. I don't own it.)

Serena sang a song as she watched her children run around and train with their two uncles and their friends. Serena was sick and tired of Sakura being such a bossy person. She kept on challenging her to a fight, ending with Sakura's face flat on the ground. Everyone else were shaking their heads from the obvious way she was going to go and try to gain her respect again. Serena smiled as Tomika bugged one of her teachers to teach her new things instead of the old. She smiled when Taka and Shisui were arguing again as Naruto and Sasuke pulled them apart. She smiled that everything was going to be all right. As she sighed, she returned towards a song she was singing to pass the time:

Its the first time I ever felt this lonely

I wish someone could cure this pain

Its funny when you think its gonna work out

Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame

I thought you were cool until the point

But up until the point you didnt call me

When you said you would

I finally figured out youre all the same

Always coming up with some kind of story

Everytime I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You can't

Youre too tough

You think you're loveless

Is that too much that I'm asking for?

I thought you'd come around when I ignored you

So I thought you'd have the decency to change

But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning

'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again

Can't you see that you lie to yourself

You can't see the world through a mirror

It wont be too late when the smoke clears

'Cause I, I am still here

But everytime I try to make you smile

You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You stand like a stone

Alone in your zone

Is it too much that I'm asking for?

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Can't find where i am

Lying here

Alone I fear

Afraid of the dark

No one to claim

Alone again

Can't you see that you lie to yourself

You can't see the world through a mirror

It wont be too late when the smoke clears

'Cause I, I am still here

Everytime I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You can't

You're too tough

You think you're loveless

It was too much that I'm asking for

(AN: Too Much To Ask is by Avril Lavigne. I don't own this song.)

This is going to be a great day, thought Serena as she hummed another song.

AN: Chapter 6 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Will Serena be with Jason or Adam? Will Sasuke be with Trini, Sakura, or Ino? Will Ino be with Chouji? Will Sakura be with Lee? Also, which name would the evil guy have: Fukibusei or Yofuzen? Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	10. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"This is our last day here," asked a curious Tomika.

"Yes. It has been a month already. We have a lot of places to go," said Serena.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. The month went by fast as they were all around the lake. Naruto and Shikamaru were playing the game Go as Neji and Gaara were sparing against Sasuke and Lee. When Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Gai, Genma, Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro, Baki, Kurenai, and Shino found out that Shisui, Taka, Tomika, and Serena were going away, they threw this huge party for them. It was a way to say thank you for letting them be near them and learning more about Serena. Music was blaring as everyone was dancing, singing, and swimming around. Ino and Sakura were still fighting over Sasuke to notice anything. "So, when are you leaving," asked Tsunade.

"Probably tomorrow morning," said Serena.

"Why are we leaving," asked Shisui.

"Because there are tons of things you haven't experienced in your life," said Serena as she tapped Shisui's nose.

"Be sure to come back anytime you want," said Ibiki.

"What if we have an enemy and we need your help," asked Serena.

"Then we'll back you up," said Anko.

"Hey Naruto! May I talk to you," asked Serena.

"Sure," said Naruto as they walked away from the group.

When everyone looked at them, they were curious as to what they were talking about. It seems Serena's face was set in a serious expression. Tomika, Taka, and Shisui were worried about what their sensei was telling their uncle. When everyone looked at Naruto, he had a sight of hate and anger in his face as he showed everyone his shock face. Serena tried to calm him down, but nothing would seem to help. The duo came back and everyone started to ask questions. "Just told him about a 'Nimbus'," said Serena.

"You sure," asked Temari.

"We're sure," said Naruto.

**- The Next Day -**

"Well, this is it," said Serena.

"Where are you going," asked Neji.

"Hm… where my teleportation takes us," said a smiling Serena.

"What," asked everyone but was soon left with a clear place and no Serena/Genin team.

**- In Obaida -**

"This is fun," said Hawkmon as he played with a soccer ball.

All of the digidestined were in the park for a nice day. They were having fun and trying to decide whether they would drag Amy and Taiki in a game. The two were always hanging around each other to notice anything. It had been three months that Tai and Matt were dating. A digimon was about to kill Tai, but Matt jumped in and saved him. Both were in love during their first adventure in the digital world when they had to defeat the four masters. Amy and Taiki were slowly developing a lover's relationship with one another. "How about a game," asked Davis.

"No thanks," said Amy.

"Why not," asked Yolei.

"They're not the sporty time," said a different male voice unknown to anyone.

When Matt, Tai, Izzy, Kari, Joe, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Mimi, Sora, Amy, Taiki, and the digimons looked behind them, they saw three little children looking at them. Amy and Taiki wondered how one of these children knew that they didn't like sports. Everyone else wanted to know how he or she came here. "Where are your parents," asked Ken.

"We don't have parents. We have sensei that we think of as a mother or a sister," said one of the children.

"That's so sad," said Sora.

"Who's your sensei," asked T.K.

"Well," started the girl.

"Tomika! Taka! Shisui! Where are you," asked a feminine voice.

"Over here, Serena-sensei," shouted the three children.

Serena, thought a questioned Agumon, Gatomon, Tai, and Kari.

Everyone saw a teenage girl walking around the bend. Amy and Taiki were shock to see Serena here when she was supposed to be in Angel Grove. The digidestined were shock to see a beautiful girl walking towards the group. Her hair was in a tight bun as she wore blue tennis shoes, blare jeans, and a halter-top. She looked around the group and saw Kari and Tai as she gave them a wink. When she looked at Taiki and Amy, she was shock to see them. "Taiki? Amy," asked Serena.

"Serena," asked the two.

"Hey," shouted Taka, "Aren't we here for training?"

"Shut up, dobe," said Shisui.

"Don't call me that," shouted Taka.

"Shut up you two," said Tomika.

"**sweat drop** Don't mind them," said Serena as she looked at her students.

"You're their sensei," asked an incredulous Taiki.

"Yup. Been their sensei for three months now," said Serena.

"Serena, is this some sort of test or something," asked Kari.

"Don't know," said a smiling Serena.

Everyone face fault as they heard Serena's answer. Everyone was wondering how Kari knew Serena. If Kari knew Serena, does that mean Tai knew her too? Matt asked Tai about it, and everyone was shock to hear that Tai knew of Serena. Matt wrapped his arm around Tai's waist as he looked at Serena. Serena laughed and turned towards her students. "All right you three! It's time for you to train," said Serena.

"What are you going to teach us," asked Taka.

"Well…" started Serena.

"Come on, sensei! Please tell us," said Shisui.

"**smirks** Oh Tai," said Serena.

"Um… yes," asked Tai as Matt glared possessively.

"Remember that favor you owe me," asked Serena.

"Um… yes," said Tai.

"Children, meet Tai-sensei! He's going to teach you while I relax," said Serena as everyone face faulted.

"Yay! A new teacher to play with," said Taka as he dragged Tai away from the group.

"You do know that Tai didn't have a favor for you," said Kari.

"I know. I couldn't resist," said Serena.

"This is Matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Mimi, Sora, and our digimons," said Kari as she pointed to the person.

"Nice to meet you," said Serena.

Everyone talked a long time as they tried to find out why Serena was here instead of wherever she's suppose to be. Serena said it was a training trip. She would go back to Angel Grove later. The digimons were playing around as Tai taught the three students. Matt and Serena came to an understanding that Serena loves someone else. Amy thought it was Darien, but Serena laughed and shook her head a no. Taiki was surprise to hear it. He told her that Seiya was engaged to Kakyuu. Serena was smiling and very happy for them. Amy smiled and talked to her other friends. So far, Tai came back saying something about demon brats who won't leave him alone.

**- In Sanc -**

"Get her away from me," said Heero as he slump on the sofa.

"Get who away from you," asked Yaten.

"Relena," said Heero as he sighed.

Heero, Yaten, Ray, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo were in their so-call apartment. They were relaxing for the week. Ray wanted to go and visit the others, but Yaten pointed out that they didn't know where they were. Duo sat next to Heero and snuggled into him. Quatre and Trowa were sprawled on the lover's seat as Wufei went and sat on the ground meditating. "So, we know that the magic is from Duo," said Ray.

"Wondering if we can go back home," said Yaten.

"Don't you like us," asked a pouting Duo.

"Of course! But I think we should tell the others what we found," said Ray.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing," said Quatre as he thought about the tournament.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Hey Mina," said Hermione.

"Hey Herm," said Mina as both sat down far away from the other Gryffindors.

"Did you feel that negative energy in the air," asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I think we have to be careful," said Mina.

Mina and Hermione were ignoring the rest of the Gryffindors. They saw Mina as a nuisance that needed to be away. Hermione saw disgust as she glared at the rest of the people. They didn't even see two particular Slytherins glaring at the Gryffindors for doing something so horrid to Mina. They ignored the Gryffindors for months now. Dumbledore, the head master, was shock to see this turn of events. Even though Hermione didn't want to, she distanced herself from Ron. Mina tried to talk to her into staying with Ron and his friend, but Hermione didn't want to until the four apologized. "Potions next," said Mina.

"Let's go," said Hermione as the two walked towards the dungeon.

As Hermione and Mina walked, they were met with Draco and Pansy, winking at them. The two nodded their heads as they walked in and sat in front of Draco and Pansy. Ron and Harry were shock to see the two sitting in the Slytherin's part of the room. When Snape came in, he was shock as well. Today, potions class was different than anything they ever faced.

**- In Jump City -**

"Hello, joyous friends," said Starfire.

"Hey Star," said Beastboy.

"Where is Trista," asked Starfire.

"Trista went somewhere called a time gates," said Cyborg.

The Teen Titans and Lita were all accustom in the T-Tower. Lita was cooking up a storm of stuff. Cyborg was drooling over the stuff that he can eat. Beastboy begged for some tofu as Lita smiled and said all right. Robin and Raven just sat quietly on the other side of the sofa. They all loved Lita's cooking as she said it was ready. Raven and Starfire nodded their heads, ate, and went towards Starfire's room to feed Silky, Starfire's pet. "What was that all about," asked Lita as she motioned towards the duo.

"Have no idea," said Robin.

**- Inside Starfire's room -**

"I felt a disturbance in the air," said Raven as she pets Silky.

"Same here," said Starfire as she fed Silky, "But what is it?"

"I don't know. I think I should go back to Olympus and get some information," said Raven.

"But Rhea! We have to stay here to protect the Titans," said Starfire.

"**sigh** This is going to be a long day," said Raven as they talked about what the feeling was.

**- In Obaida -**

"That was crazy," said Tai.

"I happen to like that you got a taste of what I have to do," said a smiling Serena.

"You're cruel," said Tai.

"I know," said Serena.

Tai finally finished teaching Tomika, Taka, and Shisui something as everyone watched. Matt smiled and pulled Tai onto his lap. Tomika, Taka, and Shisui giggled as they started to play with the digimons. "Just kiss already," said Serena as she talked to Amy and Taiki.

"**blush **What," asked Amy.

"We all know that you like each other," said Mimi.

"**blush** Um…" said Taiki.

"Serena-sensei, will you sing for us," asked Taka.

"**sweat drop** But I sang how long ago," said Serena.

"Please," said the three as they gave their puppy dog eyes.

Serena sighed in defeat as she rack her mind for a song. Matt was curious as to what she would sing, him being a rock star and everything. Tai and Kari were happy to hear her sing again. Everyone was curious as to what she would sing. Amy and Taiki were wondering as well, seeing as how they never heard her before. Serena finally got a song and started to sing:

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle   
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle 

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feeling's pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle   
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle   
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle (x2)

(AN: Miracle is by Cascada. I don't own it.)

Mama, Papa  
Forgive me

Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide

Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide

Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes

Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

(AN: 30 Minutes is by T.a.T.u. I don't own it.)

As Serena sang the songs, Tomika, Taka, and Shisui were almost sleeping. Everyone sweat dropped at the three curling up like little kittens. Boy, were they tired, thought everyone.

I wonder where we are going to train next, thought Serena as she sang her songs.

AN: Chapter 7 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Will Serena be with Jason or Adam? Will Sasuke be with Trini, Sakura, or Ino? Will Ino be with Chouji? Will Sakura be with Lee? Also, which name would the evil guy have: Fukibusei or Yofuzen? Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	11. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Oye, Serena-sensei," shouted Shisui.

"Hm…" said Serena as she rolled over on her bed and slept on.

Shisui sighed as he went out of her room. He saw the digidestined and the digimons talking with Taka and Tomika. He sighed loudly again to get their attention and sat with Tomika. Everyone turned towards Shisui and saw that Serena was still in bead. Go figure! "I can't believe she sleeps like a rock," said Matt.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that," said Tai.

"Hello," said Amy as she and Taiki walked into the dojo.

"Hi! Serena's still sleeping," said Biyomon.

"**sigh** Let's wake her up," said Taiki.

"I have one," said Tai as he walked into the bathroom to get a bucket of water.

"I believe Serena is going to get a rude awakening," said Sora as everyone saw Tai with the bucket of water and heading towards Serena's room.

"Ah," shouted one voice in the room, but it didn't sound feminine.

"That's what you get, Tai," shouted Serena as she ran and hid behind Matt.

Everyone looked up to see the tables have turned. Tai was the one that was soaking wet from the bucket of water. He glared at Serena for doing that to him. Serena stuck her head over Matt's shoulder and stuck her tongue out. She smirked as she ran towards the bathroom, efficiently locking it to take a shower. Tai pouted and went towards Matt as Taka handed him a towel. "When we did that, she did that to us," said Tomika.

"How," asked Mimi.

"We're trained ninjas. Do you think a sneak attack like that would work on us," asked Shisui.

"Well, she could have been nicer by telling that she was awake," said Joe.

"That's the surprise," said Tomika.

"You knew," shouted everyone.

"Knew what," asked Serena as she came back with jeans and a halter top.

"That you were awake," said Davis.

"**smirk** What can I say? They do that sometimes to me. They know that I would do something to them. But I love to do that on Tai more," said Serena.

"Why do you always pick on me," asked Tai.

"Because you were the one who stole my panties up in Olympus, remember," whispered Serena into Tai's ear.

"**blush** You remember THAT," asked Tai.

"What did she say," asked everyone.

"I bet I know," said Kari as she smiled knowingly from the blush.

"What," asked everyone.

"Something to do with the past," said an almost laughing Kari as she saw Taiki take out a cell phone and call someone.

**- In Sanc -**

"What," shouted Yaten as he talked to Taiki over the phone.

_It's true,_ said Taiki.

"What's going on with Yaten," asked Duo as he and Heero walked to the dining room.

"He's talking with one of his brothers," said Ray as she set down some tea and breakfast.

Everyone looked at Yaten as he paced back and forth with a cell phone in his hand. Apparently, Taiki called Yaten to tell him about the partnership with Amy in Obaida. Yaten couldn't believe that Serena wasn't in Angel Grove and taking care of three orphans. He also couldn't believe that she was a ninja in training the three. When Quatre and Trowa came downstairs, they sat opposite of Heero and Duo. They dug into the breakfast until they heard Yaten yelling profoundly over the phone to someone. Yaten hung up his talk with Taiki and turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What," asked Yaten.

"Why were you yelling," asked Wufei.

"I just got off the phone with Taiki," said Yaten.

"So," said Duo, "What's the big deal about that?"

"Apparently, Serena's there," said Yaten.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Isn't she suppose to be in Angel Grove," asked Ray.

"She adopted three orphans and are training them as ninjas," said Yaten.

"Is that why she had to stay behind and not continue to go to Angel Grove," asked Trowa.

"I guess," said Yaten.

"Wish we could tell them not to worry about Serena's strange behavior," said Quatre.

Everyone were enjoying a great Saturday morning. Duo went towards the television to watch his morning cartoons. Yaten sighed at his behavior as he went to wash up. Heero sat down and pulled Duo on his chest as he watched with him. Trowa and Quatre took out a chess board and started to play. Ray and Wufei went to the dojo and started to spar. They will never tell anyone that they are together after the episode of the tournament between gods. No one knew, except for the gods watching over them. Suddenly, the doorbell rang around the house. No one wanted to go and get the door as they were taking part of their morning activities. Apparently, Heero and Duo gave up on cartoons and began to kiss each other on the couch as the television was still on. The doorbell rang again to signal the person. Yaten got out of the shower, put on some clothes, and went to the door. "May I help you," asked Yaten.

"Yes. I'm here to deliver a message to Shinigami," said the person behind the door.

"Yo, Duo! Someone's here to see you," said Yaten as he let the person in.

"Who is it," asked Duo as he looked up to see Electra.

"Electra," asked Duo.

"We have an emergency. Some gods and goddesses went and turned evil on us. We don't know when it happened. It just happened. Someone might be controlling them, or they just went willingly. The others are informing the rest of the gods and goddesses as we speak," said Electra.

"What else is new," asked Duo.

"OZ coming back from the dead by one of the gods," said a meek Electra.

"What," shouted Duo.

**- In Jump City -**

"Hey guys," said Beastboy.

"Hey. Don't you think it's weird for Starfire and Raven," asked Cyborg.

"What's weird," asked Lita.

"That Starfire and Raven always go somewhere that we can never find them," said Beastboy.

"Oh. I don't know about that," said Trista, "But we must be careful."

Suddenly something knocked on the door of Titans Tower. Everyone jumped at the sudden knock. They didn't know that someone was going to go to their tower in the morning. Starfire and Raven came out of their rooms as they heard the knock. They looked to see that no one was going to answer it as they walked towards the door. Cyborg tried to go and stop them because they were paranoid if an evil being will get in. Raven said that if you didn't answer it, the knocking wouldn't stop. Everyone reluctantly all went to the door and opened to see a woman standing there. "Tora," asked Starfire.

"You know this girl," asked Robin.

"She's like my mother," said Starfire as she dragged Raven off to talk with Tora.

Once they were out of earshot, Tora told Starfire and Raven the horrible news. She said that it seems that a goddess was in disguise and will cause havoc later. Starfire and Raven looked at each other and told Tora what they felt during the week. Tora was happy that the two could sense something was going to happen. She told them to be careful. "We will," said Starfire as Raven and Starfire went back to the tower.

"Good luck," shouted Tora as she disappeared in a bright light to Olympus.

"What was that all about," asked Robin as he saw them come back into the tower.

"Nothing much. She was giving us some advice to be careful on missions," said Raven.

"That's nice of her," said Beastboy.

"Yup," said Starfire as she and Raven went back into one of their rooms to talk about the danger.

"That's still strange, even for me," said Cyborg.

"Maybe they're getting along," asked Trista.

"**shakes head** They never hang out together," said Robin.

"Hm… maybe a secret they both share," suggested Lita.

While everyone was pondering what the two Teen Titan girls were doing, the two in question were talking about who could be the goddess. Tora was never wrong about these things if it came from Selenity. They were worried that their crush would be hurt if the goddess starts to attack Jump City. They knew that it was all right for them to fight enemies, but against a goddess and her henchmen? They didn't think so. They needed a plan to see who the goddess that will haunt them in dreams was. "What do you think," asked Starfire, "Shiriki?"

"No. She's nice to us. I think it's Themis," said Raven.

"Yeah. Remember what she did at the tournament," said Starfire.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being heard by the rest of the occupants in the tower. They were wonder what they were talking about. Who were these people? Enemies? They didn't know why they were going to go and keep secrets from them. It was sad to see that they didn't trust them. But when the sentence of 'We're not going to tell them anything because of the danger of being killed' was heard, everyone panicked. They wondered who would kill them or what the danger was. Not even Trista knew, and she was the Guardian of Time! "What are we going to do," asked Cyborg as they were back in the living room.

"Confront them," asked Beastboy.

"Then they will say that we don't trust them enough to let them be," said Robin.

"This sucks," said Lita.

"We can follow them if they sneak out," said Trista.

"Good plan," said Robin as he elaborated more on the beginning of the plans.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Damn you demon," shouted Kuwabara as he tried to slice a demon in half with his spirit sword.

"Uranus World Shaking," shouted Uranus.

"Neptune Deep Submerge," shouted Neptune.

"Thanks," said Yusuke as he spirit gun a demon.

"Welcome," said the two as they fought on.

Kurama, Hiei, Uranus, Neptune, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were on a mission. Neptune and Uranus wanted some action after the tournament and decided to tag along. Yusuke didn't mind, but the other three were reluctant to let them come. Neptune and Uranus were happy to get some action and use their powers. They needed some practice matches and this was the only way to get fit. So, they went to the mission with the Spirit Detectives. Koenma didn't mind that they wanted to help. The only thing that he wanted them to do is to stay out of Yusuke's way when he faces off the demon that controls the others and don't destroy the demons with their powers. Uranus and Neptune agreed as they walked out with the rest of the team. "How many more," asked Neptune.

"Yusuke went to the heart of the castle. We distracted them long enough for him to go up the stairs," said Kurama.

"Thank god," said Uranus.

"Let's go up to see if he needs help," said Kuwabara as the last of the demons was killed by Hiei.

"Hn.." said Hiei as everyone ran to the stairs.

When they got there, they saw something surreal. The demon they were hunting was killed by someone else. Yusuke was looking at it with wide eyes. Everyone froze wherever they were. It was best not to go and destroy the image. Neptune and Uranus looked at the second figure with caution. Kuwabara went towards Yusuke to see if he was all right. Kurama and Hiei were looking at the scene before them. "Who the hell are you," asked Uranus.

"Language, Uranus," said Neptune.

"Me? I'm Dionysus. Did you forget about me," asked Dionysus.

"What are you doing here," asked Yusuke.

"Telling all of you to watch your backs," said Dionysus.

"Why," asked Kurama.

"Someone is manipulating some gods and goddesses to the dark side. Some even went willingly. There's hectic in Olympus. We're here to give you a heads up that a god will come in disguise here. We don't know which one, but we're telling everyone to be careful," said Dionysus.

"That sucks," said Yusuke.

"Well, I have to get going. Busy day ahead of myself," said Dionysus while disappearing from sight.

"What do you guys want to do now," asked Kuwabara.

"I suggest we figure out who is this god that came in Okinawa," said Amara.

"True," said Michelle as they walked towards Kurama's place.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Hello. I'm here to deliver a message," said a figure.

"And who is this message to," asked the headmaster.

"Draco, Pansy, Mina, and Hermione," said the figure.

"Who are you," asked the headmaster.

The figure didn't answer as she hit him with a spell that couldn't go away unless the user left the place. Since Dumbledore isn't cooperating, the figure had to knock him out, even though he is powerful. No one can stand up against a goddess, except for other gods and goddesses. The goddess walked out of the room and went into the Great Hall. She looked around and saw that there were very little people here. She should have read the mind of that Dumbledore. She looked around to see a small group of boys. She walked over and asked: "Do you know where Hermione Granger is?"

"She's with the git," said Ron as he pointed towards another group with one boy and three girls.

"Um… Thanks," said the goddess as she waltzed towards the small group.

When she got there, the group was surprise to see her. She looked like any normal teenager, but the four knew better. They knew that it had to be a goddess in disguise since they were goddesses and can sense powerful magic aura. She smiled as she introduced herself as Demeter. "What do you want now Demeter," asked Mina.

"Came to warn you that a powerful goddess turned evil and is working for an even greater evil," said Demeter.

"Damn it," said Draco.

"Now, now. Don't be that mean," said Hermione.

"Do you know who will come to Hogwarts," asked Pansy.

"No. We don't even know who's controlling them to think that we don't need them. They are part of our home and our lives," said Demeter.

"Going to leave soon," asked Mina.

"Yeah. I kind of knocked your headmaster out of commission," said Demeter.

"What," shouted the four as Demeter leaves, making Dumbledore forget what he was doing in the first place and others seeing the four as weird.

**- Back in Obaida Park -**

"More on your form, Shisui," said Serena.

"Got it," said Shisui.

"Hey, Serena! Need help," asked Davis.

"And what do you know about ninja training," asked Serena.

"Well, you know Tai and I can go and teach," said Kari.

"And we can help," said Gatomon.

"**looks skeptical** I don't know," said Serena.

"Come on," said everyone, "We're bored!"

"All right," said Serena.

The park wasn't as crowded as they thought it would. The digimons were playing around. The digidestined were relaxing. Amy and Taiki were talking about computer things. As they heard some attacks flying around, they turned to see three sweaty 7/8 year olds. Serena was really a hard worker for them to try to be great in what they are doing. They saw her coach them on how to do the attack and ask them to do it faster and try to get the signs right. They saw the determination on the three as they practiced and practiced. Serena even used her magic to make the park look not havoc. Twenty minutes later, Serena let the digimons to teach them on how to attack, as well as the digidestined. "They love training, don't they," said Amy as she talked to Serena.

"Yup. They love to do things fast," said Serena.

"Aren't you working them hard," asked Taiki.

"Not really. They always beg me to do it," said Serena.

"But it's hard on them," said a different voice.

"Hey Io," said Serena.

"Hello. I'm here to talk to you with Tai, Kari, your three genins, and the two digimons," said Io as she appeared around the tree they were lying on.

Tai, Agumon, Taka, Tomika, Shisui, Gatomon, and Kari looked up to see Io there talking with Serena. They stopped whatever they were doing and walked over to the tree. When Serena saw them coming, she motioned for them to talk away from the digidestined, digimons, and the two sailor scouts. They walked away from the group and turned to talk about WHY Io was there for them. Io sighed and told them everything from the time of finding out the greatest evil was awakening and some gods and goddesses are on HIS side. Eveyrone were shock to hear the news as Tai punched the tree. Kari looked disturbed and thanked Io for the message. When they got back from their horrible talking, everyone asked what that was all about. "We'll tell you when we want to," said Shisui.

"Don't mind him. He didn't like the talk," said Tomika.

"We just heard that one of my friends is in the hospital. So, I was going to go, but my other friend Io told me not to. Just to be careful of the people who did that to my friend," lied Serena.

"That's sad," said Ken and T.K.

"Who was it," asked Mimi.

"My friend Gwen," lied Serena.

"Hope she gets better," said everyone.

"Yeah," said Serena.

"Will you sing for me," asked Taka.

"Yeah! I want to hear you sing again," said Tomika.

"But…" started Serena.

"**puppy dog eyes** Please," said the three as the digimons did the same thing.

"Fine," said a defeated Serena.

Try to tell me what I shouldn't do

You should know by now,

I won't listen to you

Walk around with my hands up in the air

Cause I don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go

I'm gonna live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compramise

Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out, let it go

Just freak out, let it go

You don't always have to do everything right

Stand up for yourself

And put up a fight

walk around with your hands up in the air

Like you don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go

I'm gonna live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compramise

Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out, let it go

On my own

Let it go

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compramise

Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go

(AN: Freak Out is by Avril Lavigne. I don't own it.)

Unbeknownst to everyone, they ever saw a pair of crimson redish brown eyes glaring at the group. I'll see to it that all of you die for sealing me, thought the figure while disappearing from sight.

AN: Chapter 8 is done! Hopefully I will work on two fanfics. It's somewhat of an experiment for me to work with two fanfics and my summer school work. Loads of fun **roll eyes**. Hehe… pick your pair for Serena and Sasuke. Will Serena be with Jason or Adam? Will Sasuke be with Trini, Sakura, or Ino? Will Ino be with Chouji? Will Sakura be with Lee? Who will be with Oliver? Pick to see if Hermione will forgive the Weasleys and Harry for what they said and did to Mina. Also, which name would the evil guy have: Fukibusei or Yofuzen? Hopefully you like the pairings. Thanks!


	12. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"It's time for us to get along," said Serena.

"Are you sure," asked Matt.

"Yeah. We're going to learn magic this time," said Serena.

It was a glorious day for Serena and her Genin Team. They were going to go to Hogwarts and stay there for a while with Aphrodite, Ares, Gaia, and Shinimegami. It has been a month of digimon training and other type of training. Tomika, Taka, and Shisui found out that they had digimon partners. They wanted to take them with them to Hogwarts, but Serena strictly forbids it. NO one was ready for talking creatures that looked like regular house cats. "Stay safe, "said Kari.

"We will," said Tomika.

"We'll miss you," said Taka.

"Here. **gives cool clothes** You have to be stylish," said Mimi and Yolei.

"Thanks," said Shisui.

"Ready to go," asked Serena.

"Yeah," shouted the three as they went through a blue portal.

"See you later," said Tai.

"See you," said Serena.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"We're extra sorry, Herm," said Harry.

"Are you going to apologize to Mina," asked Hermione.

"Why should we," asked Ron.

"Then I'm still ignoring you," said Hermione as she sat with Mina in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron have been trying to get Hermione to talk to them for months. They shouldn't have done the prank towards Mina, but they were afraid that Hermione would leave them all. Oliver, who was still there, was sitting with Hermione and Mina at the Gryffindor table. Apparently, he was angry at the Weasley twins for doing that to one of their own. Slytherin was fine, but when you mess with one of the Gryffindor, you tend to be angry. Dumbledore looked at everyone and sighed. It was going to be a long time before Hermione forgave the two. "Attention everyone," said Dumbledore.

"What's going on," asked Mina.

"Today is special for all of us. We have received four new students who will be grading our school system, one being in fourth year. Please welcome them with open arms as they come through the grand doors," said Dumbledore.

Everyone turned towards the double doors as it creaked open. A little girl with blonde hair peaked through the space. She looked around and saw Mina and Hermione. She looked around and saw that she was being looked at. Another head popped next to her, this time it was a boy with blue hair. He glared at everyone as he looked around. His glare softens as he looked towards Draco and Pansy. Another head popped next to the other two, this time it was a boy with red hair. He looked in and saw that the two were looking at the god and goddesses. He smiled innocently as he pushed the two in. When the door was finally wide enough, a woman with silverish blonde hair came in and looked around. "That's one student with three subordinates," said the woman.

"Everyone, please welcome Serena and her siblings, Tomika, Taka, and Shisui. Serena will stay with the Gryffindors," said Dumbledore, "**waves hand to make food appear** Let's eat!"

Taka ran to sit next to Oliver and start to eat. Tomika walked towards Draco and sits next to Pansy. Shisui follows Tomika and sits next to her. Both start to eat with each other. Serena sighed and sat in front of Taka and started to eat. Mina, Pansy, Draco, and Hermione were shock to see Serena with three genins. They thought it must be a dream, but Tomika asked Draco something: "May I call you Draco-nii?"

"Um… what," asked Draco.

"Draco-nii… it means your like a big brother," said Shisui.

"But you don't know me," said Draco.

"So," said the two, "We heard stories about you from Serena-nee."

"I hope they were good stories," said Pansy.

"It was Pansy-nee," said Tomika.

**- In the Gryffindor table -**

"Serena-nee, please pass the chicken," said Taka.

"All right," said Serena as she handed her brother a chicken wing.

"Thanks," said Taka.

Everyone looked at the two as if they were the judge or something. They were afraid to provoke the two when they stay in the table. Serena said that Shisui and Tomika will stay with the Slytherins while Taka and she stayed with the Gryffindors. It was all planned. When Serena was about to eat her mash potatoes, Mina came over and glomped her. "Serena, how have you been," asked Mina.

"Been better. Have to train these three Genins so they can go to Chunins," said Serena.

"I can see that," said Mina.

"You know her," asked Oliver.

"Know her! I practically am her sister, not by blood," said Mina.

"Same here," said Hermione as she glomped Serena on the side where Mina wasn't occupied with.

"May I call you Herm-nee and Mina-nee," asked Taka.

"Sure you can," said Mina.

"May I call you Oliver-nii," asked Taka.

"What's nii," asked Oliver.

"Japanese for older brother," said Serena, "Nee is Japanese for older sister."

"I never had a little brother before," said Oliver.

"Now's your chance," said Hermione.

"All right, little brother," said Oliver.

"Since all of you are filled to your content, I ask the prefects to go and show everyone where they will stay," said Dumbledore.

Serena, Taka, Tomika, and Shisui walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Mina, Pansy, Draco, and Oliver were following the four as they try to find out why they were there; in this case, Oliver wants to know Serena more. They walked towards a picture of what looks to be like the family of gods and goddesses. When Tomika silently said the password through her mind, the picture swung open to let the nine into a spacious place. It was like an apartment building, but with a lot of room to have your own room. "Wow," said the five.

'Welcome to our place for the month," said Serena.

"You can use it too," said Shisui.

"Thanks," said everyone.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Hey guys! Any leads," asked Yusuke.

"No," said Kurama.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Amara, Michelle, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan were trying to figure out which god is going to go and destroy them. They were going to prepare for the worst. Yusuke went back to the underworld to ask if they have any ideas. No such luck. Kuwabara was late for the meeting as they were researching which one comes into action. "Do you remember any gods or goddesses that had grudges," asked Yukina.

"Well, there was Isei, the Goddess of Power, but she wasn't starved crazy. She was a little jealous that I didn't choose her to be my wife," said Yusuke.

"WHAT," shouted Botan.

"I AM the God of the Underworld," said Yusuke.

"Who else do you remember," asked Michelle.

"Hm… oh! **puts a fist in his palm** I remember Kiru, God of Killing. He loves blood, killing, and to make Isei his wife. He was jealous of me if my memory serves me correctly," said Yusuke.

"Then maybe it's this Kiru person," said Amara.

Everyone was coaxing Yusuke into telling them what he remembers during his golden days as a god. Yusuke was having a hard time remembering anything that was remotely into the same thing that he was doing to the other people. He was scared to say that he didn't remember anything until a couple of months before he was a spirit detective. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan were shock to hear that he remembered before being one of them, a spirit detective. It was quite shocking to them. Amara and Michelle were confused but didn't press on the subject. Everyone did their part, except for Kuwabara who fell asleep on the job. "What are we going to do now," asked Botan.

"We research and train our hardest," said Hiei.

**- In Sanc -**

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," shrieked a banshee Relena.

"Not her again," groaned Ray.

"When will she ever give up," asked Yaten.

"Not likely," said Duo as he hugged Heero.

Wufei, Ray, Yaten, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were walking towards their mythology class. Today, they would discuss something about a guy called Yofuzen. Duo shuttered as someone said that name. No one pressured him to tell them why he was scared of the name. When they reached room 101, Relena saw Duo hugging HER Heero and didn't like it. She screeched Heero's name and ran towards him. Before Relena can get her hands on her so-called beloved, the teacher came in. This teacher, as the gang noted, was one of the goddesses and boy, was she glaring at Relena. "You're not the teacher," said Relena.

"But I'm a substitute. The teacher has a bit of a cold," said the goddess, "And I will tell everyone where to sit from now on."

"What," shrieked Relena.

"And Miss Peacecraft, make sure to come to detention with me," said the glaring goddess.

"What do you mean," asked Relena.

"You're disrupting class. I don't care you own this school, but I have a right mind to send you out of class and into the hallway. This is my class, and you're wasting time," said the goddess.

The seating was like this: first row – Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Yaten, Ray, Wufei, second row – Aaron, Hilary, Beverly, Claude, Cory, Trevor, Blake, and so on. The last person on the last row was Relena Peacecraft. Relena continued to tell the teacher to switch seats, but the teacher made nothing of it. She didn't like people who disrespected the teacher because they didn't get what they wanted. "Hello class! My name is Dione, Miss Dione Love. I will have no disruptions in my class. I don't tolerate disrespect when I'm teaching. If you have something to say, then say it when class is over. I will be substituting this class for a while. This is not kindergarten class that you get everything you want; this is a college prep course. I want total understanding in my part, understand," said Dione.

"**raise hand** Miss Love, can you kindly switch my seat with one of Duo Maxwell," asked Relena.

"No. I make the rules, young lady, and I don't tolerate your kind of behavior," said Dione, "Now let's start class!"

**- In Konoha -**

'This is the life," said Naruto as he snuggled into Shikamaru.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru.

The Konoha Rookie Nins, the Sannins, Sand Siblings, Gai's Team, their teachers, Tsunade, Ibiki, Anko, and Jiraiya were sitting in a huge open space. Neji and Gaara were sparing with vigor. Sasuke was seen hiding behind Kakashi for fear of Ino and Sakura. Chouji and Lee sighed as they saw Sakura and Ino try to get Sasuke to notice them. No one, except for the gods and goddess, knew that Chouji had a crush on Ino. It was weird, in a way. Sometimes it was all right to see that things were going well. "Hello Naruto," shouted a girl.

Everyone was shock to hear a girls name from where they were. They turned around to see a hyperactive Hebe. They wondered what she was doing here, and appearing before them no less. Hebe smiled as she sat down and stole a couple of grapes from the bowl. Did I mention that they were having a relaxing picnic? "What are you doing here," asked Temari.

"To warn you," said Hebe.

"Huh," asked Kakashi.

"Warn us about what," asked Iruka.

"To warn you about the great evil," said Hebe.

"What about it," asked Ibiki.

"Someone opened the way for Yofuzen," said Hebe.

"Say what," shouted Shikamaru.

"Is that bad," asked Hinata.

"It's worse. Yofuzen is more powerful than Orochimaru and Chaos combine," said Naruto.

"Just to warn you. Everyone else is on high alert," said Hebe.

"Gotcha," said Temari.

"And to tell you that Serena and her team are in Hogwarts to learn magic," said Hebe.

"All the way in England," shouted the three who knew what Hogwarts was.

**- In Jump City -**

"What is going on," asked Robin as Starfire and Raven came into the kitchen.

'Should we tell him,' asked a nervous Starfire telepathically.

'We shouldn't because it would revolve into the guys trying to save us,' said Raven.

"Nothing," said Starfire.

Starfire and Raven have been on edge around the Titans Tower for a couple of weeks. Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, Lita, and Trista were looking at them with worry and concern. They asked contless of times what was wrong. The only thing they would get was a "nothing" from the two. This was disturbing. When the alarm rang, everyone ran towards it. Apparently, someone made a great deal on disturbing the peace. Lita and Trista insisted that they come along. They didn't complain as everyone ran towards the disturbance. "This is kind of creepy," said Beastboy as they walked into a nearby forest.

"Ha," shouted something that came out to be a monster.

"Who are you," asked Robin.

"I want the goddesses," said the monster.

Everyone was wondering what he was talking about, except for Starfire and Raven. Starfire and Raven looked paled beyond belief. They were sad to say that they were scared in a way. The only way not to get either one of them was to tell them that they were the goddesses. They shifted slightly and started to shoot their powers on the monster. "So the goddesses want to protect their human friends," said the monster.

"Starfire? Raven, "asked Robin.

"Shut up, "said Starfire as she blasted the monster.

"We don't have to answer to you," said Raven as she blasted the monster as well.

When the smoke died down, they saw dust and charred remains of the monster. Everyone looked at the two girls with questions and curiosity. When they turned to look at their friends, they saw fear in their eyes. They wanted to know what's going on. As they try to question them, Starfire and Raven ran into the forest and out of sight. Please talk to us you two, thought everyone as they saw them run off.

**- In Juuban -**

"What is going on here," asked Seiya as he transformed again.

"There are a lot of attacks happening," said Kakyuu as she transformed again.

"Maybe I can assist you," said a woman's voice.

The two scouts turned around to look at woman with silver hair tied up in two distinct balls on her head. She wore somewhat like a goddess does. Her dress hugged her every curve as she appeared before them. Seiya and Kakyuu gaped at the woman before them. It was quite shocking to see someone come towards them in mid-air. She smiled as a silver beam shot at the monsters and disintegrated them immediately. "Who are you," asked Kakyuu.

"Dumpling Head," asked Seiya.

"**sweat drops** Nope. My name is Selenity, Serena's mother during the moon kingdom and the late goddess of the moon. Serena is the new goddess of the moon," said Selenity as they gaped once more.

AN: Chapter 9 is done! Yofuzen is the most evil guy in the universe and in Olympus, since you chose the name. Serena will be with Jason, Sasuke with Trini, Sakura with Lee, and Ino with Chouji. You all voted, and it's all there. The two questions are: Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, and the Weasly Twins will be paired with? Will Hermione, Mina, and Oliver ever forgive the Weasley twins, Harry, and Ron? Suggestions are open! Please vote if the three will forgive or not forgive the four boys! Thank you!


	13. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Herm-nee, how are you," asked Tomika as she went towards the older girl.

"**giggle** I'm fine. Want me to teach you some tricks," asked Hermione.

"You bet," said Tomika.

It has been a week since the four came to Hogwarts. Serena was in all of Hermione classes, except for Arithmacy. She was in Divination with Harry and Ron. It was the weekend when Hogwarts woke up. Tomika was with Hermione, learning all she could. Shisui and Taka were arguing about something again. Serena sighs as she sat down. She looked up to see she was sitting across from Harry Potter. "Hello," said Harry.

"Hm… hi," said Serena.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far," asked Harry.

"Are you trying to make a conversation," asked Serena.

"Um… yes," said Harry blushing.

"**blink blink** Hogwarts is all right. I'm going to get that Snape guy fired for not treating us students with respect. I'm also going to fire that Trelawney person for not getting her facts right," said Serena.

"A school without Snape," asked a boy next to her.

"I know he's the supposed-famous Harry Potter, but who are you," asked Serena.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"You like Hermione," said Serena.

"**blush** No," said Ron.

"Whatever," said Serena.

Harry blinked when he heard Serena said that. Apparently, she didn't care that she was famous in the wizarding world. He was shock to hear her say she was going to get Snape and Trelawney fired. It was very surprise indeed. Serena was mumbling about something he didn't catch but it was probably unimportant. Ron and Harry looked at Serena again and saw some resemblance to Draco. It was creepy in a way and they were curious too. "Are you related to Malfoy," asked Harry.

"Malfoy," asked Serena.

"He's a git. He's over there with blonde hair," said Ron as he pointed to the Slytherin table.

"Oh Draco! He's my brother. Well, I was adopted into the family," said Serena.

"Say what," shouted the two.

**- In the Slytherin Table -**

"It seems Serena told the two that she was related to me," said Draco.

"Is she," asked Oliver.

"Adopted to my family yes, until she got kidnapped and sold to another family," said Draco.

During the week, Oliver got to know Draco and Pansy. Hermione smiled as she found out that the three got together so well. Draco didn't care if he was serving the stupid Dark Lord. The only people who knew that he and Pansy were spies were Hermione, Mina, Serena, the Genin team, and Oliver. It was very little though. They had to keep the entire Earth safe. It was disturbing to find out that a god or goddess will appear in England and cause havoc. They were going to tell Oliver their secret tonight so that it wouldn't hinder their practice. "What's her actual name," asked Oliver.

"Hard to learn," said Pansy.

"It's very long," said Mina as she came up.

"Hey," said Oliver.

"Yo! I came back from teaching Taka," said Mina.

"How was it," asked Draco.

"He's like Naruto," said Mina.

"Really," asked Draco.

"Who's Naruto," asked Oliver.

**- In the Gryffindor table -**

"What's your name then," asked Fred as he came up to them.

"Yeah," said George.

Serena was trying not to get mad at them for all these idiotic questions. She was supposed to train the three into all the stuff they have to learn throughout their lives before going back to Angel Grove with her. There has been series of monsters attacking and it would be great for them to be ready. However, the training was going to be very long. They didn't have anyone to go back to anyways. Serena sighs as they asked again for her name. "Why do you want to know," asked Serena.

"We want to bow down to the person who will get rid of Snape," said George.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"**smirks** Before I tell you, you first need to do something for me," said Serena.

"Eh," asked Ron.

"What kind of thing," asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Neville.

Apparently, when Serena was ignoring the twins, a couple of Gryffindors came up to the table and sat down around them. She hopes she doesn't to anything irrational. Serena saw her friends in the Slytherin table. She was bored and wanted to go over, but the Gryffindors wouldn't let her. She sighs again as she looked at the hopeful faces. Before she could say anything, Shisui came over to the table. "Serena-sensei, I need help with my taijutsu," said Shisui.

Saved by Shisui, thought Serena.

"We were talking to her. Can you wait," asked Lavender.

"But it's really important," said Shisui.

"Of course I can help you," said Serena as she got up.

"But you were going to tell us your full name," said Seamus.

"Well, my brother and student needs my help," said Serena as she and Shisui went out of the Great Hall.

**- That night -**

"You're gods and goddesses," shouted Oliver.

"Shush," said Hermione.

"Why tell me," asked Oliver.

"We told you because we trust you," said Mina.

"Not even Harry and Ron knows who we are," said Draco.

Everyone was inside Serena's room, well more like apartment. They were staying in the room for the night. They told Oliver to sit down. When he did, they asked him about gods and goddesses. Oliver told them as much as he knew and was shock with what came next. Serena, Draco, Mina, Hermione, and Pansy told him that they were gods and goddesses. They told him everything from when they were reborn and tested to stay on Earth and protect it. Shisui, Taka, and Tomika were doing their homework that was given to them by Serena about ninjas and other stuff. "Are you going to tell the others," asked Oliver.

"Eventually," said Pansy.

"What's your real name, Pansy," asked Oliver.

"Hotaru Tomoe," said a smiling Pansy.

"I wonder how everyone will react to you all being gods and goddesses," said Oliver.

"Shock like you," said Mina.

"Now let's see if we can figure out who is going to go and wreck our work," said Draco.

"He means a god or goddess will appear and reek havoc," said Pansy.

Suddenly, light came up into the room. Everyone had to close their eyes from the brightness. When they opened up their eyes, they saw two people in the center of the room. The two people stepped into the light to reveal… "Starfire! Raven," shouted Mina.

**- In Jump City -**

"Did you find them," asked Robin.

"No," said Lita.

"Where could the have gone," asked Beastboy.

It was another day of finding Starfire and Raven. After that particular night battle, the two suddenly disappeared without a trace. Trista tried the Gates of Time, but nothing showed them. She tried again, but still nothing. Cyborg was curious as to why they ran off. He knew that they were keeping something secret from them, but it couldn't have been bad such as the Trigon incident a few months back. When he looked outside, it was dark. "Still no sign of the two," said Cyborg.

"Let's head back towards the tower. Maybe we'll be able to start the search again tomorrow," said Robin as he walked away.

"Are you all right," asked Lita.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Beastboy and Robin. They were the ones we should be worrying about," said Cyborg.

"I'll try the Time Gates again," said Trista as she disappeared.

The three Teen Titans and Lita went into the Tower begrudged. They wanted to go back out there and find the two. They wanted to know what the heck was going on. It was weird that they would run like that, very weird. It was about a week that they ran away from the Teen Titans. Everyone was worried about them when they were acting weird before. BUT that battle made them weirder. It looked hopeless to see what was going on. "I wish they would tell us what was going on," said Beastboy.

"Maybe it's a top secret thing they have," suggested Lita.

"But we could keep a secret," said Cyborg.

"Maybe they're just scared," said Robin.

**- In Sanc -**

"HEERO! Aren't you glad that Dione isn't here anymore," asked Relena.

"Hn," said Heero.

"I can't believe she's at it again," said Yaten.

"Tell me about it," said Ray.

It was a week that Dione left their mythology class. It was back to Mr. Johanson's teaching. Particularly, the class were seated the way Dione had made them to. Relena was still seething that everyone sat at wherever they were by Dione. Apparently, Mr. Johanson didn't care as long as he was teaching. So, here they were, walking towards their class before lunch. When they entered their history class, they were surprise to see Dione there. Relena was surprise, she let go of Heero's arm. "What are YOU doing here," shouted Relena.

"That's another detention for you," said Dione, "And I'm substituting for this class."

Everyone was surprise again to see Miss Dione Love for the substation position. They sat down wherever they wanted. Apparently, Dione didn't want to rearrange the class again. She looked up to see Relena sitting next to Heero. It would be a distraction for her when she sees she's failing all of her classes by ogling Heero. "You all know who I am. I'll be in this class for a month. During this time, I will assign you a project which counts 50 of your grade," said Dione.

"Aw," groaned the class.

"I will assign you partners. Since there is an odd number, the last person has to do it alone, but it will still count as 50 of their grade, just to be fair," said Dione.

"But there are equal people here," said one classmate.

"Next week, there will be a new student joining us for a month. This person will also evaluate the school. If she sees fit, she can fire someone or send some students out of this school," said Dione.

"What," shouted everyone, but was ignored.

"Before I give you your partner for the project, let me explain what the project is. This project is for you and your partner to pick which historical event you want throughout history. It is also for you to create a wonderful picture for people to memorize since the end of the month. I'm also preparing you for a quiz you will be having after I'm gone," said Dione.

With her explanation and a handout, everyone was happy that they could pick any topic they wanted. Dione was a wonderful substitute teacher, but everyone else thought it was going to be a drag that she wouldn't be here anymore. Dione smiled as she looked through the list. She then started to give people their partners: Heero with Duo, Trowa with Quatre, Ray with Wufei, and so on. Relena was to be by herself. "But why can't I be with Heero or Yaten," asked Relena.

"**glare** The new student will be with Yaten. I also assigned Heero to Duo. Now, no more interruptions," said Dione.

"Bute," started Relena.

"Detention for a month, Miss Peacecraft," said Dione, "And as I said, I do not care that you own this school. The new student can also transfer you out of your own school!"

Once everyone was with their partner, they started to talk which historical event they would do. Yaten wondered who was going to be his partner and went towards the teacher. He asked who it was, but the teacher smiled mysteriously and said that he would just be surprised. Relena glared at the teacher and glared at Duo. That glare made her get two months worth of detentions. Relena shrieked but got two weeks added to the two months. Duo and Heero picked a rather simple event that connected to the gods and goddesses. "See you later everyone," said Dione before the bell rang.

How does she do that, thought everyone.

**- In Okinawa -**

"I'm beat," said Yusuke.

"Same here," said Michelle.

"Weaklings," said Hiei.

The spirit detective team was training for when the god or goddess comes to reek havoc in their city. The two sailor scouts were sitting down on the ground after a spar. They were panting and breathing heavily. After sparring with a demon, you could really get very tired. When they looked at each other, they smiled. "You're improving," said Kurama.

"Thanks," said Amara.

"I wonder how Serena's doing," asked Michelle.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Kuwabara.

"But we haven't seen her in over a month," said Amara.

"She's fine," said Hiei.

Everyone looked at Hiei. He never speaks to anyone unless insulting them. This was a first that they ever heard of it. It's very weird in a way. Hiei was getting very angry with them looking at him like that. It was very disturbing. So, he yelled at them to get back to work and mumbled something about being weak. Yup. He definitely lost it, thought Yusuke.

**- In Obaida -**

"This is so very weird. I can't believe it," said Tai.

"What can't you believe," asked Matt.

Everyone was in Tai and Kari's house. Their parents were out shopping for food. When they were going to go to the park, Tai had two e-mails sent. He opened it and no one, except for Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon, could read it. It was in very strange language that was not their own. They looked at each other to see that Yusuke had sent something about a training regiment. Serena sent them that Starfire and Raven were with Mina, Draco, Hermione, and Hotaru. They wrote in their ancient language so that if whoever was with them couldn't read it. "What does it say," asked Joe.

"I'm intrigued," said Izzy and Ken.

"I can't even read these," said Amy and Taiki.

"It's something you all can't understand," said Kari.

"Can you read it," asked Gabumon.

"Sure can," said Gatomon and Agumon.

"What," asked everyone.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"All right, I sent an e-mail to everyone," said Serena.

"Now tell us why you are here," asked Draco.

Should have went somewhere else, thought Raven and Starfire as they told them the fight and how they ran away.

AN: Chapter 10 is done! The two questions are: Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasly Twins will be paired with? Will Hermione, Mina, and Oliver ever forgive the Weasley twins, Harry, and Ron? Suggestions are open! Please vote if the three will forgive or not forgive the four boys! Thank you!


	14. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

:…: - when the sorting hat is talking into the mind of the student (but only for this chapter)

"So you just ran," asked Draco.

"Yes," said Starfire.

"We couldn't face them," said Raven.

Draco, Hermione, Mina, the Genin team, Serena, Pansy, and Oliver were listening to the tale of how an evil demon said their ancient names. Oliver was shock about the tale. Serena ushered her Genin team to bed as it was very late. Hermione and Mina went to comfort Starfire and Raven. They were shock that a demon would be so careless. Probably, the gods and goddesses who went to the dark side knew about the affections they had for their supposed soulmates. Pansy glared out of the window towards the Forbidden Forest as she thought about the evil gods and goddesses. Draco sighs as he leaned into the sofa. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. "What are you going to do now," asked Oliver.

"I'll tell Dumbledore that these two are here to help with the evaluation. I need one more week before going to Sanc," said Serena.

"You're going to leave," pouted Pansy.

"Have to make these three be prepared," said Serena.

**- The next day -**

"Hello one and all," said Dumbledore, "I'm here to welcome two new evaluators, Starfire and Raven!"

**­- In Konoha -**

"This is so boring," said Kiba.

"What do you want to do then," asked Kurenai.

The Konoha nins and the Sand siblings were gathered together. Shikamaru and Naruto were hushed up as they talked about the gods and goddesses and how everything is going downhill. Temari would go and join in once in a while, but she was concerned for Yusuke. The rest wanted some peace and quiet. "Ah, nothing like a kick back relaxing weekend," said Kiba.

"Arf," said Akamaru.

"We can't have any of you feel relax, now do we," said a shady person.

"Who's there," said Jiraiya.

"That would be none of your business," said another voice as Jiraiya was blasted into the water.

All of the Konoha nins and the Sand siblings were shock to see Jiraiya defeated easily. They got up to their feet and stared at the darkness. Ibiki and Anko went in front of Tsunade, indicating of protecting her. The shadows laughed at them and knocked the two members away from the Hokage. Sasuke didn't know what to do as he blindly shot at the shadows where he heard them. "You want to burn the entire forest, Uchiha," shouted Neji as Shikamaru went to die down the fire.

"What would you do then," shouted Sasuke.

"Shut up," shouted Temari.

"Nice comeback, Kaze," sneered another voice.

"Show yourself god," shouted Naruto.

"In due time," said the god, "But I want to test your strengths. Shadow Demons!"

Once the shadow demons were called, a hoard came out of the forest and surrounded the people. Sakura and Ino were frightened as the stood in the back. The guys took a defense position as well as the rest of the girls. They were going to protect everyone. Sasuke started with another fireball. Neji took the close range and opened his Byakugan as well as Hinata. Everyone activated their bloodline limits. The most amazing thing was Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto. They started to glow their god colors: Shikamaru – blue, Temari – white, and Naruto – orange red. A bright light emitted around the three as it blinded most of the shadow demons and the ninjas. Once the light died down, there stood Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto in their god forms, ready to fight with a sword in their hands. "Let's kill them," said a smirking Shikamaru.

"I agree with you there," said Temari as she struck a dozen shadow demons with wind.

"This is going to be entertaining," said a smirking Naruto.

The rest shivered as the three were acting weird. They shrugged it off and started to attack the shadow demons. Everyone was doing fairly well. A couple of hours later, there were only five shadow demons left as to oppose to twenty. The ninjas were wiped out as they let the two gods and one goddess handle the rest. Sasuke, who wanted to prove he was stronger than Naruto, wanted to go and defeat them all, telling Sakura NOT to help him. When he was outmatched, Naruto came in between him and the shadow demons, destroying the demons with less effort. "Naruto! That was Sasuke's kill," shouted Sakura.

"Shut up, Haruno. He was going to die if I didn't step in," said Naruto.

"**holding a kunai** That went well," said Temari.

"How so," asked Shikamaru.

"We get to pent our anger out of these so-called demons," chirped Naruto.

"Naruto, you have a lot of explaining to do," said Tsunade.

"All in all, a god turned evil is going to kill us all if we don't stop it," said a nonchalant Temari.

"What," shouted everyone.

**- In Obaida -**

"I miss those squirts," said Tai.

"**comforting Tai** We can't do anything about it," said Matt.

"Cheer up, bro," said Kari, "I'm sure the three will stop by. Better yet, they have more training with Starfire and Raven!"

"Couldn't we do that," asked Tai.

"What are you talking about," asked Mimi.

Every digidestined, digimon, and their two friends Amy and Taiki were sitting down on the grassy greens. It was another weekend, so no school to go to. Everyone was relieved, except for Tai, Gatomon, Agumon, and Kari. They were worried that someone would go and destroy their happy lives. No one still knew that they were god and goddess reborn. They were like Starfire and Raven. If word gets out, they have to flee. They were still scared of what they could do. "Nothing that concerns the digital world," lied Kari.

"Nothing to worry about," said Gatomon as she sat down on Kari's legs.

Everyone looked at Kari like she was not telling them something. T.K., Kari's boyfriend, was worried. Kari looked at Tai in the eyes and asked if they should only tell Gabumon, Patamon, T.K., and Matt. Tai looked around and through their eyes said yes. Kari squealed out loud and launched herself into Tai's arms. "Do you think we are missing something," asked Ken.

"I know we missed something," said Yolei.

"What's going on," asked Izzy.

"We're going to borrow Gabumon, Patamon, T.K., Matt, Agumon, and Gatomon for a bit," said Tai as he pulled Matt and dragged him away, along with Kari, Agumon, T.K., Gatomon, and Gabumon.

"That was different," said Joe.

**- In the deep forest near the park -**

"What's this all about Kari," asked T.K.

"Promise all four of you will not get angry at us," said Agumon.

"**blink blink** We promise," said Patamon.

As they had their word, Kari and Tai started to tell them about their long story. They told their boyfriends and their digimons that Tai and Kari were reincarnated god and goddess. They always took a test and all that. The final test was on the same day they were in the park with everyone. They saw Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon look at them shock. They somewhat felt betrayed, but they knew that their lover didn't want anything wrong to happen to them. "We understand," said Matt.

"Wow! I'm dating a goddess," said T.K.

"Oh hush," said Kari.

"Why tell us now," asked Gabumon.

"Do you remember Io," asked Gatomon.

"Yeah! She was here when Serena and her three misfits came," said T.K.

"Well, she was a messenger from the higher ups," said Agumon.

"Is there something going to happen to us," asked Matt.

"A lot of gods and goddesses were persuade to the dark side, the evil side by a powerful person called Yofuzen. And one of these gods or goddesses will be here to destroy Obaida, maybe the digital world too," said Tai.

"What," shouted the four.

**- In Sanc -**

"Can you believe that Serena's coming here," said Ray.

"I just can't believe she's my partner," said Yaten.

"Lucky for you that Serena's great with this stuff. She's not the Moon Goddess for nothing," said Duo.

Ray was surprised by hearing Serena was a great history expert. Sure, she's the goddess of the moon, but it was still a shock. Yaten was happy to have someone that WASN'T Relena. That girl needed her priorities straight. Duo and Heero were content with each other, as well as Quatre and Trowa. Wufei and Ray were content with one another, as long as Wufei doesn't call Ray an onna. "What do you guys want to do now," asked Yaten.

"Hn," said Heero.

"…" said Trowa.

"How about a picnic," suggested Quatre.

"Picnics are for the weak," said Wufei.

"Lighten up once in a while, "shouted Ray.

"There they go again," said Trowa.

Everyone watched and were wondering, When will their arguing stop?

Sheesh! It's sounds like Ray and Serena's arguments, thought Yaten.

**- In Jump City -**

"Any leads," asked Robin.

"None," said Lita.

"The Gates of Time has shut down on me," said Trista.

"What," shouted Lita.

The Teen Titans, well three of them, contacted all the others. They wanted to search for Starfire and Raven, but there were a lot of complications. The most important one was all the evil guys they had to fight. Lita and Trista were still there to help out anyway possible. Sometimes, the evil guys take one good look at the two's transformation and promptly fell over with blood loss. The other Teen Titans weren't affected because they had eyes on someone else. Cyborg, on the other hand, wanted to go and punch the daylights out of the person. "Where could they be," asked Beastboy.

"Don't worry guys! Think positive! We can surely find them," said Lita.

"I'll inform Seiya and Kakyuu that our friends are gone," said Trista.

"Please do," said Cyborg.

Everyone was very worried about the two. Robin stepped outside and looked into the clouds. "Where are you," said Robin.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"I can't believe that stupid Dumbledore is manipulative," said Starfire.

"I could read his every thought. He wanted us to be with him for the downfall of Voldemort. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry," said Raven.

"So how are we going to get back at Dumbledore," asked Oliver.

"I say we go and resort some people," said a smirking Hermione.

The next day, everyone was going straight to the Great Hall. There, they saw the Sorting Hat and the chair. Everyone, besides the ones who arranged this, was confused as to what was going on. Dumbledore looked worst for wear. He didn't want this resorting business. Serena smiled as she went up to the stage. "Hello everyone," said Serena, "My colleagues and I will be resorting some students. First is Draco Malfoy."

:Greetings Draco, or should I say Ares: said the Sorting Hat.

:Don't even tell anyone: said Draco.

:Right. I see courage, and still the cunning of a Slytherin. But you have loyalty like a Hufflepuff and some smartness of a Ravenclaw. I have it…: said the Sorting Hat.

"Sagaku House," shouted the Sorting Hat.

"Say what," shouted everyone, but was ignored.

"Hermione Granger," said Raven.

:Hello young Hermione, or should I also say Gaia. It is an honor of you to not hide that from me: said the Sorting Hat.

:Just get this thing going already: said Hermione.

:You are just like Mr. Malfoy. You have all the qualities of the houses. I'm sure you would like where you are going: said the Sorting Hat, "Sagaku House!"

"Mina Aino," said Starfire.

:Hello young Aphrodite. I already know where to put you: said the Sorting Hat, "Sagaku House!"

"Pansy Parkinson," said Serena.

:Hello young Pansy, or should I call you Hotaru or Shinimegami: said the Sorting Hat.

:Will you get this going because we have a busy schedule: said Hotaru.

:Right you are Goddess of Death. I see the slyness and loyalty shining more, along with your smarts and courage. I know: said the Sorting Hat, "Sagaku House!"

"Oliver Wood," said Starfire.

:Young Oliver, you discovered the most powerful secret of them all. Courage is there, but you feel happy with your new friends. You are loyal to them, so Hufflepuff comes strong, and your tactician side of yourself is high, making Ravenclaw shine: said the Sorting Hat, "Sagaku House!"

"Harry Potter," said Raven.

Everyone jumped out of their seats. They didn't know that they would make Harry resorted into a house. It was uncalled for, something like a new house! They looked at Harry as he gulped down some water. He got up and walked towards the stool and sat down. The hat went on top of his head and he heard the hat. :Nice to see you again: said the Sorting Hat.

:Whatever you do, I'm not going to be in Slytherin: said a stubborn Harry.

:Far from that house, Harry. I'm sure you have qualities of Slytherin, but Gryffindor has your courage soaring. You are also loyal and have some tactician smarts in you. I say, you are as difficult as the other four before you. But I believe you will love this house: said the Sorting Hat, "Sagaku House!"

**- In the new tower -**

"Welcome to the house, Harry," smiled Serena.

"I would rather be in Gryffindor," said Harry.

Hermione, Mina, Starfire, Raven, and Pansy were sitting down on the couch and talking to each other. Draco and Oliver were playing wizard chess. Both were evenly matched. Pansy walked over to her door and put a sign in the front. Harry glared at the ex-Slytherin as he looked at them like the plague. Pansy glared, but the glare went through him. "Where do you think you three are going," said Pansy.

"Um…," said a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see no one. Serena, Oliver, Mina, Hermione, and Draco glared at the voice and weren't pleased. Hermione and Mina went towards their door room and went inside, letting Serena to deal with them. Draco and Oliver sighed as they continued their game. Starfire and Raven went through another door to get some training, even though Harry doesn't know that. Harry was confused as to what was happening. He turned around to see Serena pull a cloak off of three children. An invisible cloak, thought Harry.

"Double training for you three," said Serena.

"But Serena-sensei," whined Shisui.

"Bed," said a stern Pansy.

"Was that necessary," asked Harry.

"We have to be strict," said Serena.

"I'm going to drop the stupid glamour over me," said Pansy.

"All right," said Serena.

Harry was surprise to see Pansy glow a dark purple color. In a bright flash of light, Harry saw a shoulder-length purple highlight black hair girl in the place of Pansy Parkinson. He stared wide eyed when she did that. Serena turned around to see Harry looking at Pansy. Oops. I forgot Harry was with us, thought a cringed Serena.

"What is going on here! How did she change," shouted Harry.

'Long night anyone,' said Pansy.

**- In Juuban -**

"All right, tell us why you are here," said Seiya.

"Calm down, dear," said Kakyuu.

Selenity, Seiya, and Kakyuu were in the Hiwaka shrine. They were having tea that Selenity conjured up. Seiya was stressful when Selenity came towards them. It was going to be a long story for them as well. Selenity sighed and started her story. She told the two about Serena, Mina, Hotaru, and many others that were reincarnated. She told them about what happened at the tournament and the sinking feeling of very dread came towards the gods and goddesses in Olympia. Seiya and Kakyuu were shock at what would happen. They would never know what to think. "I'm alright with this," said Seiya.

"Me too," said Kakyuu, "And we will be able to help out any way possible."

"The people of Olympia and I thank you," said Selenity.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," shouted Trista as she appeared in her Sailor Pluto form.

"I believe they will tell you," said Selenity as she disappeared from view.

AN: Chapter 11 is done! The two questions are: Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasley Twins will be paired with? Will Hermione, Mina, and Oliver ever forgive the Weasley twins, Harry, and Ron? Suggestions are open! Please vote if the three will forgive or not forgive the four boys! Also, I have school right now and can't be able to work with my four fanfics for sometime. Thank you! AND thank you for your cooperation!


	15. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

:…: - when the sorting hat is talking into the mind of the student (but only for this chapter)

"So, let me get this straight: all of you, except for Shisui, Taka, Tomika, and Oliver, are god/goddess. And you are here because of some evil being, much stronger than Voldemort, is going to destroy the entire universe," said Harry.

"You got it right on the nose," said Oliver.

"But why all the secrets," asked Harry, "Couldn't you have told Dumbledore?"

"And trust that stupid manipulative freak," said Raven.

It was a long night for everyone as they explained who they are, what they were doing at Hogwarts, and so forth. Harry didn't understand why they called Dumbledore a stupid manipulative freak. He thought he was loyal and such, but when he looked back over his school years in Hogwarts, he knew Dumbledore was a fraud. Harry looked at the people and waited patiently for them to tell him what to do. He wanted to help anyway possible. "So now what," asked Harry.

"Now we make you an honorary warrior. You will be training with all of us in combat and other situations. You have to sign a contract that makes you a part of us. We are looking for warriors, and all we see is you and Oliver here. Everyone else is too arrogant and such," said Serena.

"When can we start," asked Harry.

"The day after tomorrow," said Starfire, "Since it is late and we will be sleeping in tomorrow."

**- The Next Day -**

"Morning," yawned out Serena.

"It's afternoon," said Draco.

"Oh hush! All of us are pretty out of it," said Hermione.

The group of friends accepted Harry into their little group. Hermione forgave Harry for that little stunt with Mina while Harry joked that he would be dead by the wrath of the goddess. Everyone had a good laugh as they entered the Great Hall. The students and the teachers were shock to see Harry laughing along with the rest of them. It was nuts, and Ron was very peeved at Harry for hanging out with ex-Slytherins. Harry looked over at Ron to see Ron glaring at him. "What's his problem," asked Mina.

"Might be that Harry's hanging out with us instead of his usual followers," said Shisui.

"My, you all have slept late," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Draco, then silently, "You manipulative old coot."

**- In Angel Groove -**

"So, who is this Serena," asked a blonde hair girl.

"A friend of ours, Kat," said Tommy as he thought back on Kimberly and her heritage.

"And when she comes back, I'm sure you two will be friends," said Adam.

**- In Obaida -**

"What was that all about," asked Ken as Tai, Matt, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Patamon, and T.K. came back to their picnic.

"You were gone for quite a while," said Taiki.

"We had to talk about some things," said Kari.

Everyone waited for about an hour before the eight came back. They were wondering what was taking so long for them to talk. It wasn't a break up because they love each other dearly and never take their digimon with them on dates. Amy and Taiki were wondering what was so important that it had to involve their friend Serena. They wanted answers and wanted it now. "What things," asked Mimi.

"We can't tell you. It's a secret," said Matt as he hugged Tai closer to him.

"Come on! We won't tell," said Yolei.

"Our lips our sealed," said Patamon.

The rest of the digidestined groaned at their answers. Something was up and it was worrying these eight. Mimi got a thought in her head about being a detective and solving this mystery, along with Yolei. The two looked at each other and nodded. I don't want to know what those two are thinking, thought everyone else as they try to figure out the secret.

**- In Juuban -**

"Well," said Trista.

"That was Selenity," said Seiya.

"The Goddess," asked Trista.

"That's the one," said Kakyuu.

"Why would she come down here," asked Trista.

So, during the entire morning, Seiya and Kakyuu told Trista everything. Trista was shocked that she didn't know her princess and her two fellow scouts were reincarnated goddesses. She was confused as to why they were here on earth until Seiya and Kakyuu explained the exams, the tiredness, and so on. Trista was saddened that her princess didn't trust her with this secret. "There, there," said Kakyuu, "If you keep this a secret, everything will be just fine."

"**sigh** It would be wonderful to have some trust in this story," said Trista.

"Are you staying or going back to Jump City," asked Kakyuu.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit. I need to think more on this story," said Trista.

"And do research," asked Seiya.

Trista glared at the playful Seiya as he laughed. Kakyuu started to giggle as she leaned on Seiya's shoulder. Then Trista giggled slightly as she thought about the question. The giggles made a chain of full blown laughter. We really need a vacation, thought the three as they laughed in the shrine.

**- A week later -**

"That's everything," said Serena within their tower.

"You're leaving," asked Harry.

"Got to go to Sanc and relive my fellow god of a menace they call a queen," said Serena.

"And train us in tip top shape," said Tomika.

It was a week when they finally initialized Harry as an adult in the wizarding world. They trained Harry into apparating into and out of Hogwarts without being detected. Harry learned how to handle a sword and fight with one. He also learned many methods of killing and knowing if the said dead are really dead or not. All in all, hanging out with these people weren't so bad, but he was still reluctant to talk to Draco, being his enemy and all for the past five years. "Good luck on your training," said Starfire.

"And don't forget that you are suppose to be going back soon," said a frowning Mina.

"We're still not ready," said Raven.

"Don't worry. We'll help you in that department," said a smiling Hermione.

"Alright, we're all set," said Serena as she gathered Taka and Shisui.

"Say 'hi' to Yaten for me," said Mina.

"We will," said the four as they disappeared into thin air.

**- In Sanc -**

"All right, next week is where you will turn in your work," said Dione.

"I still don't see why I have to be alone for this project," muttered Relena.

"What was that," asked Dione.

"Nothing," said Relena.

When Dione reminded everyone about the project, Relena was the only one who didn't start on the project. She was too busy thinking about Heero to realize that two weeks passed by very fast. She looked at the huge group in front and glared at them. She didn't like the way Duo was all over 'HER' Heero. She stopped her glaring when three children ran into the room. Everyone was bewildered with what was going on. "I win," shouted the blonde hair girl.

"You got a head start Tomika," said the red hair boy.

"I agree with Taka," said the blue hair boy.

"But Shisui," started Tomika.

"Who are you? I demand to know that," said Relena.

"Is she high or something," asked Taka.

"Don't know, but her voice is revolting," said Shisui.

With that statement, everyone went into a fit of laughter. People were doubling over while the girls were giggling slightly. Yaten was laughing happily, along with Ray, as well as Dione. Relena was flushed red with anger and embarrassment. She glared at the three children for embarrassing her with all this talk about her voice. My voice is NOT revolting. I have a lovely voice that Heero 'loves', thought Relena.

"Who are you," said a glaring Relena.

"Mah! There you three are," said a woman with silverish blonde hair to her shoulders, layered.

"Serena-nee," said Taka.

"I told you not to run off like that," said Serena.

"Sorry sensei," said Tomika.

Every student was looking at Serena. Instead of the uniform, she was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that said 'you can't change me with talk'. Relena was seething that Serena wasn't wearing 'her' uniform. She didn't realize that she was the new student and the student who could kick her out of her 'own' school. Relena was seeing red and wasn't thinking, even though everyone knows that she always only thinks of Heero. "Why aren't you wearing the uniform," shouted Relena.

"Miss Relena, you'll be having a detention with one of the teachers here. **turns to the class** Class, this is your new student, Serena Cosmos. She is also the one who will review this school and what nots," said Dione.

"**pales** What," said Relena.

"Yeah! Kick her out of this school, sensei," said Tomika.

"Now, now," said Serena, "Let's give her a chance."

"Serena, you will sit next to Yaten. I put that especially for you since you will be here for a little while," said Dione.

"Thanks," said Serena as she sat down.

**- At lunch -**

"Serena! When were you going to tell me that you were going to have kids with you," said Ray.

"You never said anything. Besides, we have that whole ordeal thing going on," said Serena.

Yaten, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Ray, Serena, Tomika, Taka, Shisui, and Duo were sitting underneath one of the sakura trees. Serena was smiling when she saw Taka, Shisui, and Tomika playing nicely, unlike all those other times. It was sunny for the first day of winter, but was quite chilly. Serena planned to stay in Sanc for winter break and then leave after that. Maybe we can relax for a change, thought Serena.

"Serena-sensei, what are we going to do," asked Shisui.

"I was thinking of you three practicing your chakra control," said Serena.

"Aw," groaned out Taka.

"Come on. Pick one tree and start climbing. After reaching it once, I want you to run up and down the tree until you tire yourself out," said Serena.

"Serena, why did you do that," asked Quatre.

"Watch," said Serena.

The seven looked towards the three students as they have concentration on their faces. When they looked up, they slowly walked towards the tree and let their feet stick to the tree. The seven were gaping when they saw that the three were walking up the tree with NO HANDS! Serena smiled at their bewilderment and sat down, eating dangos. She somehow got a fond of these delicious delicacies. Yaten was still awed by what the three could do that he turned to Serena and sweat dropped at her eating at a time like this. "Can you teach me anything," asked Yaten.

"**blink blink** Sure! But it takes dedication," said Serena.

So, throughout the rest of the day, everyone went back towards Yaten's house/apartment. They were walking and waiting for Heero to ditch Relena. When Tomika, Shisui, and Taka begged Serena to sing, she sighed and started to sing:

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

(AN: Once Upon A Broken Heart is by the Beu Sisters. I don't own it.)

When Serena was singing, Heero came back to the group. Everyone was listening and captivated by Serena's voice. Everyone started walking once more as Serena still sang. Tomika, Taka, and Shisui were smiling and were running towards the apartment. Dang! Serena sure can sing, thought everyone.

Just you wait. I'll kill all of you and have HIM all to myself, thought a shadowed person.

AN: Chapter 12 is done! Had tons of work to do and couldn't produce the next chapters. School is getting hard on me. SO! The two questions are: Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasley Twins will be paired with? Will Hermione, Mina, and Oliver ever forgive the Weasley twins and Ron? Suggestions are open! Please vote if the three will forgive or not forgive the four boys! Also, I have school right now and can't be able to work with my four fanfics for sometime. Thank you! AND thank you for your cooperation!


	16. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"All right," said an enthusiastic Dione, "I hope that you all have your projects with you."

"Yes, Dione-sensei," said everyone, except for the obvious silent ones.

Dione smiled and looked around. It had been a month since Dione substituted the class, and she loved every minute of it. Heero and Duo's project was very nice and had miniature pictures of their gundams for the frame. Trowa and Quatre's project was nice as well and had miniature pictures of their gundams for the frame. Ray and Wufei's project was nice too and had miniature pictures of Shenlong and Sailor Mars. What really caught Dione's attention was Yaten's and Serena's project. Their project was made out of fine glitter and had the universe's insignias. She was quite surprise to see that the inner frame was the insignias for the gods and goddesses. As she looked around the projects again, she was disappointed by Relena's project. "Miss Relena, what on earth is that," asked Dione.

"It's my project," said a proud Relena.

"I can see that, but I don't see how this relates to a historical event in time," said Dione.

"It's about me and the Gundam pilots," said Relena.

"But all I see within this project is hearts. Wars aren't like that," said Dione, "You fail this project."

"What," shouted Relena.

"You heard me," said Dione as she started class with the presentations.

**- In Juuban -**

"I better get going," said Trista.

Trista, Seiya, and Kakyuu were relaxing from fighting another set of monsters. They were so exhausted from using too much energy. When they thought that they were about to die, they were saved by Tora and Electra. The three were very grateful and were shocked to see the Amazon Quartet there. The four were smiling and said that they will do anything to help out. "Don't worry about Juuban," said Tora.

"We'll be staying to keep an eye out for evil," said ParaPara.

"Thank you so much," said Trista.

"Say hello to Lita for us," said Seiya.

"I will," said Trista as she transformed and teleported to Jump City.

**­- In Jump City -**

"Still no clue where they are," said Cyborg.

A flash of light went all around the room as Pluto came into view. Lita glared at the flash, having to become accustom to the lights. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were blinking to get their eyes adjusted to the blinding light. Pluto detransformed and saw that Lita was glaring at her. Pluto, now Trista, was blinking innocently from the display. "Where were you," asked Lita.

"Talking to Seiya and Kakyuu," said Trista, "They send their regards. And we have a new enemy that attacked Hiwaki Shrine. Seiya and Kakyuu had helped though."

"Who helped them? Everyone is separated to different places," said Lita.

"Selenity," said Trista.

"The Goddess," asked Robin.

"Precisely," said Trista.

Lita, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were shock. They never would have figured out that a goddess would come and help out. Beastboy was acting up again for not getting to go with Trista to see the goddess in person. Cyborg and Lita were just too shock to realize what else was going on around them. Robin snapped out of his shock and thought only about Raven and Starfire. "Do you know where Raven and Starfire went," asked Robin.

"No," said Trista.

**- At Hogwarts -**

"Ron, you're overreacting," said Hermione.

"I'm overreacting," shouted Ron, "You're the ones who are hanging out with ex-Slytherins."

It was another typical day within the Hogwarts castle. Hermione and Ron were arguing, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Dumbledore looked worried and wanted to look for him, but the doors opened to revealed Harry and Mina talking about something in a different language. Suddenly, Raven and Starfire came behind them and pour water over the two talking teens. Harry and Mina glared at the two and started to chase them around the castle, but soon ended up going to the hospital for tripping down the stairs. The four were giggling and laughing as they sat on the hospital bed. "Hello Harry," said Dumbledore as he went into the hospital ward.

"Hello professor," said the four.

"Harry, may I have a word with you," asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I don't know," said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. Mina will be here with you while both of us pack to go home," said Raven as she and Starfire walked towards the Sagaku House.

As the two walked out, Dumbledore was tempted to put a silence charm around Mina, but he resisted. Dumbledore started to talk to Harry about why he didn't hang out with the Weasleys anymore. Harry said that he wanted to spend time with his other friends. He had more friends since Serena came because sometimes, the gods and goddesses, like Eileithyia and Demeter, would come down from Olympus and train Harry. Dumbledore was worried and said that Harry should stay away from his REAL friends, saying that they were probably working for 'You-Know-Who'. Mina glared while Harry exploded, saying that they were not and asked for Dumbledore to leave. "I will not until you swear to stay away from them," said Dumbledore, now angry at Harry's rebellious stage.

"Headmaster," shouted Madame Pomfrey, "They need their rest while their friends pack."

After Dumbledore left, Draco, Hermione, Oliver, Raven, and Starfire came into the hospital room. Raven and Starfire smiled and hugged them, saying that they will still keep in touch. They said that Serena fired Trelawney and Snape, hiring new divination teacher and potions teacher. Dumbledore was angry, but he couldn't do a thing about it if he still wanted to be Headmaster. The new divination teacher was their friend Suroki while the new potions teacher was their friend Horae. Snape looked ready to explode, but he couldn't do a thing about it since Horae was much better at potions than him. Harry smiled and laughed while he hugged Raven and Starfire. "Good luck with the person you love," said Mina.

"Mina," shouted Starfire while she glared.

"It's her goddess side that's talking," said Oliver.

"Yup," said Mina.

"Bye everyone," said the two as they disappeared to Jump City.

**- In Jump City -**

"Great to be back," asked Starfire.

"Nervous is more like it," said Raven.

Raven and Starfire reappeared in Jump City and stood on top of Wayne Enterprise. It was night time when they came here and saw that nothing has changed. What surprised them were the flyers to find them and bring them back to Titans Tower. They were about to jump down and walk back to the tower until a scream was heard. Both rushed over to a mall and saw the Hive Five stealing. They saw that the Hive Five had Lita, Cyborg, Robin, Beastboy, and Trista being beaten by cheating methods. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," shouted Raven as she surrounded one of the Hive Five in shadows and threw him around.

"Stay away from our friends," said Starfire as she shot lightning bolts towards the Hive Five.

"Starfire! Raven," shouted the Titans, Lita, and Trista.

"Where have you been," asked Robin as he looked at Raven.

"It's a long story," said Raven as she held the Hive Five within her shadow bind.

**- In Konoha -**

"What do you mean that some evil god will destroy all of us," shouted Tsunade.

"They just come for us," said a calm Shikamaru.

The Rookie nins, Gai's team, the teachers, the sand siblings, and the two GOOD sannins were sitting around the Hokage's office, discussing about the disturbance. It had been a month since the incident. More monsters were coming, and the only people who can help were the gods and goddesses. Fesuni and Dorago came to help out mysteriously so that the villagers wouldn't know what was happening to their village. Tsunade was worried for her son/brother Naruto because she didn't like this one bit. During the month, Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto wouldn't tell them what was happening. "Dobe, you better tell us," said Sasuke.

"Don't call my boyfriend a dobe," said Shikamaru, adding an icy feeling in the room.

"Excuse me, but there is a girl here," said Shizune.

"Send her in," said Tsunade.

Everyone was shock to see Trini coming into the room. She was wearing a mist headband and was smiling. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari were smiling because they were the ones to help her after the Peace Conference. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her, yet he slapped himself mentally for showing emotions. Sakura and Ino were glaring at Trini for having 'their' Sasuke's eyes on her. Chouji and Lee were glaring at Sasuke, vowing to make Sakura and Ino theirs. "Hello. I just came by to give you this scroll for them Mizukage," said Trini.

"Since when did you become a Mist ninja," demanded Ino.

"Since Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari helped me get into the ranks of Mist," said Trini.

"And you can see that the new Mizukage is Metis," said a smiling Naruto.

"What," shouted everyone as they looked between the four.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Did you find out who the people were," asked Michelle after school.

"Nothing," said Kurama.

"Hn," said Hiei.

It had been a couple of months since they found out about the great evil god. Yusuke still took his spirit detective job, but he was held most of the time to become late. He would get jumped by tons of shadow creatures looking for him and the other gods and goddesses. When Uranus came to the rescue, he thanked her and ran towards where the demon was. Neptune was there to hold the demon back. It became a daily occurrence for everyone. They were still trying to find out who the person was, but Yusuke was drawing a blank. "Hopefully we find who the guy is," said Kuwabara.

I hope that it's not Yofuzen, thought Yusuke as he shivered from the name.

**- In Sanc –**

"Assembly in the auditorium," said the speakers of the school.

Everyone looked at one another as they walked towards the auditorium from whatever class they came from. As everyone filed in, they saw Serena, Tomika, Shisui, and Taka sitting on stage. Relena was currently sitting in the front row. They were wondering why they were there as they took a seat. Relena came up and said, "Welcome students! Serena has made evaluations to make the school better. Please give a warm welcome to her."

"Thank you Miss Relena. **turns to see the students** During the past month with everyone, I saw many things. Some were quite abnormal so to speak. Anyways, we are going to make this school better by welcoming the new principal Dione Love. We will be kicking some people out of school for reasons we will NOT share. These people will pack up and leave immediately after the assembly: Gregory Johnson, Fiona Hiyate, Brandon Hui, Charles Finnigan, Yukira Taylor, Brian Bell, and Relena Peacecraft. If the following people who have been called do not leave, they will be arrested immediately. Now then **opens a box** this will be your new school uniform. I hope it comes to your liking," said Serena.

Everyone was shock to see the new uniforms. They saw that the girls and boys would wear something like in a Japanese school. They shouted with glee when Serena said that they can wear whatever they wanted on Fridays. Relena was fuming mad when everyone exited the auditorium. Yaten, Ray, and the Gundam Pilots were happy and walked over to Serena. "I'm sad to let you go again," said Ray as she cried in the apartment.

"Don't be. I have to go because these little ones mastered what you guys gave them," said Serena.

"Already," asked a shock Duo.

"They are very gifted," said Serena.

"We'll see each other again, right," asked Quatre.

"You know it," said Serena as she and her genin team disappeared in dust.

**- In Jump City -**

"So you two are goddesses," said Cyborg.

"And two from the powerful fifteen," said Trista.

Raven and Starfire told the five everything, from running away to coming back. They told them of their past and what happened to them. What surprised everyone was Trista's calm demeanor. When everyone was contemplating, a bright light went throughout the tower, blinding them slightly. They glared at the people who came, but Raven and Starfire were smiling. "Serena," said Starfire and Raven as they hugged their sister.

"Serena," said a wide-eyed Lita and Trista.

"Hello," chirped Serena.

**- In Obaida -**

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," said Mercury.

"Star Gentle Uterus," said Maker.

"Where are all these digimon coming from," shouted Davis.

The digidestined, the digimons, and the two sailor scouts were having another picnic during the month. Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Gatomon, Agumon, Patamon, and Gabumon were on edge about the threat of the evil god. When everyone was very relaxed, hoards of digimons came through the park. Amy and Taiki transformed and helped by their magic. The wary eight knew that these weren't digimons at all. Tai and Kari started to power up to their full powers when one of the evil creatures spoke. "Where are the Goddess of Hearth and God of Fire," shouted the creature.

"We have no idea what you are talking about," shouted Gabumon.

"Then feel the wrath of…" started the creature.

"Fireball Blaze," shouted Tai.

"Flame of Hope," shouted Kari.

"You have some explaining to do," said Taiki as the creatures were destroyed.

"**nervous laugh** Where to begin," said Gatomon.

AN: Chapter 13 is done! Had tons of work to do and couldn't produce the next chapters. School is getting hard on me. SO! The two questions are: Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasley Twins will be paired with? Will Hermione, Mina, and Oliver ever forgive the Weasley twins and Ron? Suggestions are open! Please vote if the three will forgive or not forgive the boys! Also, I have school right now and can't be able to work with my four fanfics for sometime. Thank you! AND thank you for your cooperation!


	17. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"You're also a goddess reincarnated," asked Lita.

"**wince** Yup. I guess Star and Rae told you all," said Serena.

Everyone was sitting around Titans Tower. The Teen Titans were disturbed by what they were told. Apparently, this was one danger that they couldn't help with. Starfire and Raven looked sad that their friends didn't talk to them after explaining things. Lita looked betrayed because her best friends couldn't trust her for this secret. Trista looked at Serena with an all-knowing thing. Everything was silent, but a huge crash was heard in the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other and ran to find this. "Taka," shouted Tomika as she bonked him on the head.

"Ow," said Taka, "Why did you hit me for?"

"For being an idiot for not asking help," said Tomika.

"Dobe," said Shisui.

"Teme," shouted Taka.

"**hits Taka** Don't call Shisui that," said Tomika, "Besides, it's your own fault."

Serena looked at the scene and pictured Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto doing the same thing. Her face was red by holding in the laughter, but she couldn't take it as she burst out laughing. Starfire giggled at their playfulness while Raven chuckled softly. Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, Lita, and Trista were wondering who these three were since they weren't told who they were yet. Everything was so overwhelming that they didn't see the mess around the kitchen. "Who are they," asked Robin.

"Meet my genin team from home," said Serena, "Tomika **points to the blonde** Taka **points to the red** and Shisui **points to the blue**."

"Nice to meet you all," said the three as they threw away some tofu.

"Hey! That's my tofu special," said Beastboy.

"**blink** You're a vegetarian," asked Trista.

"Yes," said Beastboy.

"Sorry," said the three as they did puppy dog eyes on Beastboy.

"Um… It's all right," said Beastboy as he stepped away from the people.

**- In Konoha -**

"**sneeze** I think someone is talking about me," said Naruto as he sneezed for the third time.

"I hope you aren't coming down with a cold," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Temari were locked within a confined room. If they tried to use chakra, the room will just suck it out of them, effectively rendering them useless. Temari was angry at her brothers because she was locked inside without her fan. Shikamaru lied down and looked at the ceiling, waiting for the time to go by. Naruto's head was on Shikamaru's stomach, almost about to fall asleep. "Maybe you should try to call on your sister," said Temari.

"And tell her what," asked Naruto.

"That we are stuck inside a confined place," said Shikamaru.

"All right," said Naruto as he pulled out a cell phone.

"Why didn't we think of this in the first place," asked Temari.

"I wasn't thinking until now," said Shikamaru as Naruto dialed Serena's number.

**- In Jump City -**

**Bring Bring**

"I'll get it," said Serena as she pulled out a cell phone.

The Teen Titans, besides Starfire and Raven, Lita, and Trista were shock to see a cell phone. Lita and Trista thought that they knew about Serena, but they guessed wrong. Serena smiled apologetically and answered the phone. When a bang was heard, everyone ran in to help the three Genins. "Hello," said Serena.

_Hey Serena_, said Naruto.

"Why are you calling," asked Serena.

_The Hokage locked Temari, Shikamaru, and me in a room. Can you make a portal for us to leave_, asked Naruto.

"**sigh** All right, but you are going to help explain what happened with the Teen Titans," said Serena.

_Thanks sis_, said Naruto before hanging up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Serena as she hung up and opened a portal.

**- In Konoha -**

"Good ole Serena," said Shikamaru as he saw the portal.

"Let's get out of here before they come," said Temari.

When the three were all about to walk into the portal, the room opened. The three turned around to see three Anbus with chakra ropes, ropes that suck chakra out. Temari looked scared, but was quickly snapped out of the fear by Naruto shoving Shikamaru and Temari into Serena's portal. He looked at the three, stuck out his tongue while pulling an eyelid, and jumped into the portal after them. Before the Anbus could jump in after the three, the portal quickly closed behind Naruto. "Inform the Hokage about this," said one of the Anbus.

"And get beaten," said another, "No way."

"I'll go," said the other and walked out while silently saying, "Cowards."

**- In Jump City -**

"Serena, what did you do," asked Starfire as she saw the portal in the middle of the living room.

"Naruto called me," said Serena.

Starfire and Raven nodded their heads and sat down, waiting for the new arrivals. Taka, Tomika, and Shisui were running around and playing on Beastboy. Robin and Cyborg were wary of the portal because Trista didn't make it. When the portal widen, three figures fell out of the portal. Robin, Cyborg, Trista, and Lita jumped in attack mode and were about to clobber the new arrivals. "Naru-nii! Shika-nii! Tema-nee," shouted three Genin as they ran to one of them.

"Wow! You guys grew a lot," said Naruto.

"Everyone, meet my twin brother Naruto, otherwise known as Apollo," said Serena.

"So these three are like you," asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Shikamaru as he went to lie down again while pulling Naruto on top of him.

The Teen Titans, besides the obvious two, Lita, and Trista's eyes were wide. They didn't know that Shikamaru and Naruto were together. This was another thing to add to their weird list that was already growing by the minute. Serena sat down because of the energy drain and fell asleep against the couch. The three Genins didn't want that and tried to wake their sensei up, but Raven and Starfire stopped them before they could do anything. "Let her rest," said Starfire.

"But we have training to do," said Shisui.

"**raise an eyebrow** All right. All of you will clean this house from top to bottom. After that, I want 200 push ups and sit ups, 200 chakra control exercise from the island over there to here, and 50 laps around the tower," said Raven.

The three were excited and started their tasks right away. The rest, except for Starfire and Temari, looked at Raven incredulous. They thought that what the kids were doing was too much, but Raven didn't want to listen to them. Robin was about to say something when Serena's eyes went open to see her Genin team working. "Good," said Serena, "Thanks for the help Rae."

"Not a problem," said Raven.

"You mean that you don't care if they exhaust themselves to death," asked Cyborg.

"They are ninjas and can handle anything. If you want, you can let them fight the next bad guys," said Serena.

"No thank you," said the Teen Titan guys.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Hello everyone," said the principal.

"Hello Principal Taketawa," said the students.

The Spirit Detective team and the two sailor scouts looked on in curious. They were still tired from the ordeal of the monsters sent to destroy everything. As the principal explained that their teacher was sent to the hospital due to unknown reasons, he introduced the new teacher for the class. The teacher was dressed in tennis shoes, black jeans, and a black button down shirt. He had fiery golden hair and light green eyes. The girls instantly fell in love with him, besides Amara and Michelle, as the guys looked at him with jealousy, besides Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. "Hello," said the teacher, "My name is Asclepius Wish."

"I'll leave everything to you," said Taketawa as he left.

**- At Lunch -**

"What does he got that I don't have," asked a jealous Kuwabara.

"Looks for one," said Hiei.

"And he is a god," said Yusuke.

"Don't tell me that you think he's great," said Amara.

"No. I mean that he is ACTUALLY a god from Olympus," said Yusuke.

"Right on the nail, Hades," said Asclepius.

Everyone under the sakura tree looked up to see Asclepius Wish looking down upon them. He smiled and sat down in front of Yusuke. Yusuke was not happy to see another god here. Whenever a god comes, there was always a catch. Everyone waited expectantly for Asclepius to tell them what is happening. Amara was restless with the wait, but she was restrained by her lover Michelle. Michelle looked on expectantly with Kurama while Hiei showed he didn't care but was listening nonetheless. "Why are you here," asked Yusuke.

"Is that the way to treat your older brother," said Asclepius.

"Older brother," chorused everyone.

"In Olympus, he's the older of us siblings," grumbled out Yusuke.

"And we found out who the evil is," said Asclepius.

"Who," asked everyone.

"Yofuzen," said Asclepius while Yusuke froze from the name.

**- In Angel Grove -**

"Nice to see you here again Kim," said Aisha.

"This is the new pink ranger, Katherine," said Billy.

"Nice to be back," said Kimberly as she sat on Tommy's lap.

It was a nice day at the park. Rocky, Adam, Jason, Katherine, Aisha, Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly were having a picnic and playing some football. There was no evil committed for the past month and they were finally relaxing. Yet, something plagued Kimberly when she got a message from Glen. It seemed that an evil god reawakened and is trying to destroy her and the rest of the reincarnated gods and goddesses. But, it wasn't their fault that this god became evil and that they had to seal the god away. "Are you all right Kim," asked Rocky.

"Just something Glen told me before moving back here," said Kimberly.

"What is it," asked Katherine.

"Just family business," said Kimberly as she looked at the others with a scrutinizing gaze.

No one ever told Katherine that Kimberly was a goddess reincarnate named Phoebe. The gang respected that Kimberly didn't want that many people to know who she and the rest of the gods and goddesses were. The gods and goddesses didn't want anyone to be in danger from the creatures coming. "Is there something no one is telling me," asked Katherine.

"It's what I DON'T want to tell you for safety reasons," said Kimberly.

"Why not," asked Katherine.

Before Kimberly could retort back, a lot of past putties were in the vicinity. In the middle, there was one of the evil god, Akagi. Katherine tried to get Kimberly away from the place, as well as everyone else, but she just stared at Akagi. Kimberly narrowed her eyes and called out, "So you really did betray us Akagi."

"**smirk** Nice to see you too Phoebe," said Akagi.

"You two know each other," asked the power rangers but was ignored.

"The god of greed Akagi," glared Kimberly, "I should have known that power would draw you to the dark one."

"Do you want to know who the person is? I'll tell you that you will freeze up from the name," said Akagi.

"I don't care what you do," said Kimberly as she sent an energy ball towards Akagi.

"But I do know that you are dying to find out," said Akagi, "And the name is almighty Yofuzen!"

**- In Jump City -**

"Can you sing a song sensei," asked Shisui.

"Yeah," said the other two.

"All right," said a smiling Serena.

Starfire and Raven were meditating from a hard day. It was morning, but no one cared as the signal for a new enemy came on. Everyone jumped and went towards the battle. Tomika, Taka, and Shisui ran in front of everyone. Before the other Teen Titans could stop them, the battle was already done. The bad guy was iced, fried, and electrocuted, but the three sheepishly apologized to the person before running back to the tower. The rest were wide-eyed, because not even Serena knew that they were this powerful. When they came back, the three were tired out as Serena looked on disapprovingly for using that much energy. Anyways, the radio blazed a song out from Serena's CD as she began to sing:

La La La  
La La  
La La La  
La La

When your sad  
When your feeling low  
When your hurt  
And don't know where to go  
Think of me. there i'll be  
Anytime you need a friend

When your down  
And your luck runs out  
Or if your in trouble or in doubt  
It's Ok..turn my way  
Anytime you need a friend

When your scared  
I will stay with you  
When you feel your fallin'  
I'll lift you  
When your heartbreaks I'll  
Ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes I'm in  
Anytime you need a friend

La La La  
La La   
La La La

All our lives  
Anywhere we are  
Just reach out I'll  
Never be to far  
Come what may

There I'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend

When your scared  
I will stay with you  
When you feel your fallin'  
I'll lift you  
When your heartbreaks I'll  
Ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes I'm in  
Anytime you need a friend

When you need a friend  
Come what may, there i'll stay  
Now until the very end  
Anytime you need a friend

La La La  
La La La  
La La

(AN: I do not own this song. The song Anytime You Need A Friend is by BEU Sisters.)

After singing the song, Serena looked around to see her Genin team sleeping like little new born kittens. She looked to see the Teen Titans, Lita, Trista, and the three ninjas sleep around her. She smiled and settled down for a nap, thinking, When we find out who this evil is, it's up to us to seal it away again. Hopefully for good.

AN: Chapter 14 is done! Had tons of work to do and couldn't produce the next chapters. School is getting hard on me. SO! The two questions are: Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasley Twins will be paired with? Will Hermione, Mina, and Oliver ever forgive the Weasley twins and Ron? Suggestions are open! Please vote if the three will forgive or not forgive the boys! Also, I have school right now and can't be able to work with my four fanfics for sometime. Thank you! AND thank you for your cooperation!


	18. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

:…: - when the sorting hat is talking into the mind of the student (but only for this chapter)

AN: I'm doing things differently from the third year book of Harry Potter. Bear with me as I twist things a bit. NO ONE knows that the gods and goddesses can change their appearance to fit their surroundings, like now within Harry Potter.

"You're going already," asked an incredulous Lita.

"Yup," said Serena.

It was a week with the Teen Titans, Lita, and Trista. Serena's genin team didn't have anything to do than catch bad guys most of the time. It was getting redundant if you had to ask them. Serena informed them that they were suppose to leave the next day after they confirmed that Starfire and Raven came back to Titans Tower, yet with all the new adventures, the genin team wanted to help out the Teen Titans. Robin was impressed by the work that the genin used that he gave them all a communicator. Tomika and Taka were smiling and laughing, trying out their new communicators. Serena had to go and take them away because Shisui and Taka were using them as weapons. "We'll miss you, dear friend," said Starfire.

"Don't worry about us," said Shisui.

"Yeah! Worry about that bad guy who wants you two," said a tactless Taka who pointed to the gods and goddesses.

"Say what," shouted everyone, except for Serena and the genin team.

"Time to go," said Serena as she pushed her genin team into a portal.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Cyborg as everyone ganged up on Konoha nins, Starfire and Raven.

**- In Okinawa -**

"What do you mean that Yofuzen is behind all of this," shouted Yusuke.

"I'm guessing that this Yofuzen is the evil god we have to destroy," said Kurama.

"Right on the dot," said Asclepius, "And you should move away from where you are **motions towards Kuwabara**."

"Like I'm going to listen to you," said Kuwabara.

When everyone moved, besides Kuwabara, the sky opened above the six people and saw that something was coming out. What came out were three children and a woman with silver hair. The three children were two boys and one girl, and these children landed on top of Kuwabara's head! The woman, however, used her chakra to fly down towards the group and land softly next to Yusuke. When the people looked on, they saw Serena next to Yusuke, shaking her head on the antics of her genin team. "Serena," shouted Amara as she hugged her princess to death.

"She needs to breath," said Michelle.

"Sorry," said Amara as she let her princess go.

"Why are you here," asked Hiei.

"To train my genin team in the art of spirit energy," said Serena as she looked at the three children who were still on Kuwabara.

"I guess you need our help, sis," asked Yusuke.

"**smile** You got that right," said Serena.

Kurama suggested going to Genkai for training. Yusuke smirked at the three genins evilly as he looked at Tomika, Taka, and Shisui. Serena frowned when Yusuke smirked and hit Kuwabara over the head for laughing at the three. Tomika cowered behind Taka and Shisui as she stared at Hiei's evil smirk towards the three. Taka said to bring on the training, but Tomika stopped her cowering and hit Taka over the head. The teens around the three sweat dropped when Shisui tried to calm Tomika from hitting all of Taka's brain cells to oblivion. Taka recovered from the hits and started a fight with Shisui. "All right," shouted Serena as she broke her team up.

"Serena sure has a lot of energy," said Asclepius.

"I'll say," said Botan who came out of no where.

"Ah," shouted everyone who was there, except for Serena and the genins who were still arguing and breaking up the fighting.

**- In Sanc -**

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO," said the mating call of Relena Peacecraft.

"Will she ever quit," shouted Ray as she tried to meditate within the classroom.

"I vote for Duo to go and relieve us of that she-devil," said Wufei.

"Sorry, but she's not dead until 7 years from now," said a sad Duo.

"Don't worry about that," said Heero as he comforted his love.

"At least she doesn't know which classroom we are in," sad Yaten.

"I heartily agree with you," said Ray as she still tried to meditate before she goes 'miko' on the 'princess'.

The Gundam pilots and the two sailor scouts were sitting down in their next classroom, eating lunch. They could have gone out, but Relena would certainly know that they left the academy. They were so bored out of their minds that they wanted to go wherever Serena was right now with the little ones. Trowa and Quatre were cuddling against each other, but Quatre was sleeping on Trowa. He was tired signing tons of paperwork for the Winner Corporation and didn't get enough sleep afterwards. Heero was still comforting Duo while cursing the fates that didn't want Relena to die. Wufei and Yaten were sitting down, calmly thinking about things, such as their love life. Yaten sighed as he thought about all those mean things he did to Minako while Wufei stared at Ray as he thought about his dead wife. They both look so much alike, thought Wufei.

"The bell rang," said a calm Ray as all of them sat in the back of the class, never letting Relena sit near them.

While everyone was sitting on their seats, Relena came in and tried to shove Duo out of his seat to sit next to Heero. Duo's friends glared at her and were about to do something about the things Relena did. The students whispered to one another as they saw a teacher walk into the room. The Gundam pilots, the two scouts, and Relena didn't notice the new teacher for the day as they continued arguing with one another. "Heero is mine," growled Relena.

"Miss Peacecraft, sit down this instant," shouted the new teacher.

"You're not the teacher for this class," said Relena.

"I am the substitute for the week since your original teacher has given birth to a healthy baby," said the teacher, "**turns to the class** My name is Cronus Time, your substitute for your English class."

"Another teacher," shouted Relena, "We already had a substitute named Miss what's-her-face!"

"Her name is Dione Love and is my cousin," said Cronus as he glared at Relena.

"Did she tell you about everything that has happened, Mr. Time," asked a student.

"Yes, and so has my dear sister who looked at who should be out of this school," said a glaring Cronus who kicked Relena out of the school and into the road, not caring if she died.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Didn't know that you liked Gryffindorks, Malfoy," said a student.

"Shut up, Flint," said Hermione, "Besides, we aren't even Gryffindors anymore."

"We're in Sagaku House," said Mina as she glared at Marcus Flint.

"Well," said Flint, "What would the Dark Lord think about you and Parkinson, Malfoy?"

The people within the Sagaku House were glaring at the people within the Slytherin table, particularly Marcus Flint. They were strolling around the grounds because Serena made it so that they could be out of curfew if they wanted to. Dumbledore couldn't say anything because he would get fired from being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Well, it was morning, and they were about to sit down when they were confronted by Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs, and other Slytherins. What people didn't know was the shadow clone of a person they knew all too well: Serena. "Hello everyone," said Serena as she jumped into the affray.

"Miss Serena, why on earth are you back," asked McGonagall.

"Forgot to sort some people when we sorted the others," said a smiling Serena.

"Oh," said Dumbledore, "Who?"

"You'll see," said Serena as she went to get the sorting hat.

Mina, Hermione, Oliver, Draco, Pansy, and Harry looked on with worry. They didn't think that Serena would bring a shadow clone of herself and announce that she will resort some more people. The six looked at the new teacher named Remus Lupin and was shock to see a grim-like dog within Hogwarts and near Serena. Hermione and Oliver were about to protect Harry, but all three were shock to see Mina smile at Serena, knowing a little bit about her actions through her laptop. "What is going on here," asked Draco.

"Serena's going to sort the dog, some professors who will keep our secret quiet, and some students who are trustworthy," said Mina.

"I hope you're right about that Mina," said Hermione as all six sat down.

Serena smiled and transformed the dog into Sirius Black, the convict who 'supposedly' killed off the Potter family. The students were shock and pointed at the man as he was staring at Serena shockingly to reveal him. The professors jumped up, yet Serena just waved her hand and everyone sat down with invisible binds on them. Students were calling Serena mad as she produced the Weasley rat and transformed him into Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of the Potter family. Both Peter and Sirius were tied down like the professors because Serena knew that Sirius would love to kill Peter while Peter would try to flee from the scene. "Now then," said a smiling Serena, "Sirius Black is innocent as all of you can see."

"What is the meaning of this," shouted Dumbledore.

"**glare at the headmaster** The meaning of this is to have Harry live with his rightful guardian, you old coot," shouted Mina.

"**cough** Thank you Mina," said Serena.

"Albus, you have a lot of explaining to do," said McGonagall.

"May I please sort some people," asked a nice Serena.

"Of course, child," said McGonagall.

"The first person to be sorted is Sirius Black," said Serena.

"But he's too old to attend Hogwarts," shouted one student.

"I make the rules," said a twinkling-eye Serena as she placed the hat on Sirius head.

:Sirius Black! Nice of you to come back: said the Sorting Hat.

:Why is she doing this: asked Sirius Black.

:She needs someone to help with an upcoming war and trust you to help and not tell Dumbledore: said the hat as he said out loud, "Sagaku House!"

"Remus Lupin," said Serena as she placed the hat on his head.

:Another person that Serena can trust: said the hat.

:But I'm a werewolf: said Remus :I'll kill these children.:

:Do not worry yourself: said the hat as he shouted, "Sagaku House!"

'Don't worry Professor,' said Serena within his head, 'I'll remove the werewolf once I poof out of here. And no, I will not tell you how I'm doing this.'

'Telepathy really,' said Hermione within Remus's head.

"Minerva McGonagall," said Serena as she places the hat on her head.

:Hello once more Minerva: said the hat.

:I think I know where this is going: said McGonagall.

:I knew that this would be a wise decision when you attended Hogwarts all those years ago: said the hat as he shouted, "Sagaku House!"

"Fred Weasley," said Serena as he came up to the stage.

:I see Serena loves to make people squirm. I'm also glad you made up with Hermione and apologized to Mina: said the hat.

:Why is this happening: asked Fred.

:Because she and her brother love to pull pranks. They are actually twins: said the hat as he shouted, "Sagaku House!"

"George Weasley," said Serena as the other one came up.

:Wonderful! She didn't separate the twins: said the hat.

:If she did, I would have strangled her: said George.

:She knows a twin bond because she too is a twin: said the hat as he shouted, "Sagaku House!"

"Neville Longbottom," said Serena as a timid boy came up to the stage.

:Neville! I see that your grandmother said to obey Serena's wishes. Wise advice she gave: said the hat.

:Gram said that Serena would protect me if something happened: said Neville.

:And train you to the best of your abilities: said the hat as he shouted, "Sagaku House!"

The Sorting Hat would talk so little to the people before sorting them into the Sagaku House. Serena smiled as five more people came on stage: Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Percy Weasley, and Penelope Clearwater. Dumbledore had his head held down as he saw how many people were resorted into the new house. One student, Ron Weasley, was complaining that he should have gone as well. The people who were already IN Sagaku House glared at him for interrupting. Serena has a good reason for not letting Ron into the house, thought everyone.

"Will the Sagaku House follow me please," said Serena as she motioned for the Sagaku House to follow her to the portrait.

"Why were we sorted? Where is Pettigrew," asked Remus as he followed.

"All will be explained once you get into the house dormitory," said Mina.

Later that day, everyone in Hogwarts heard a loud "WHAT!!!!!!!!" coming from the Sagaku House. Dumbledore tried to find out where the house is, but the castle had a mind of his own and prevented him from finding the door. He didn't even know what the password was. As the people inside the house was relieved that Remus didn't have the werewolf curse anymore, the gods and goddesses started training them to their top forms while thinking, This will be a long day.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Why are you smiling," asked Kurama.

"Gain more people to help fight in the war," said Serena.

"You're endangering lives," said Genkai as she walked towards Serena.

Serena smiled and watched her genin team try out their attacks on Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Genkai was shock to see her genins learning very fast and being very obedient. The only thing that they had to fix was the fights between Taka and Shisui. Shisui smirked when Taka tried to smack the smirk off of his face. Amara, Michelle, Yusuke, and Kuwabara tried to separate the two, but they had to separate three of them because Tomika went into the fight as well! Serena sighs when she saw this and walked over to the people. "All three of you better stop or else those weights you have on now will be doubled," said Serena.

"Yes Ma'am," said the three as they shut their little mouths.

"They have weights on," said a startled Asclepius.

"Yup," said Serena, "And they have been training since they became my genin team."

"That's a great accomplishment," said Genkai.

But will it be the best to stop these stupid goons from Yofuzen, thought Kurama as he watched Serena and the others train.

AN: Chapter 15 is done! Sorry for not putting in Ron, but he's not going to be important yet. SO! Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasley Twins will be paired with? Suggestions are open! Thank you!


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"All right maggots," said Genkai, "You are done!"

"**sigh with relief** Finally," said Tomika.

"But there is more," said Serena.

"There is," asked the three genins.

The Spirit Detectives, the two outer scouts, the genin team, Serena, Asclepius, and Genkai were all in the back of the temple. Amara and Michelle were shock to see Serena become strict to a bunch of kids. Serena smiled and said that they needed all the help they can get. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were proud of the little ones, but Kuwabara glared at them for pulling a lot of pranks, especially to Taka. Genkai was happy that she didn't have to teach incompetent fools like last time, making Yusuke argue with her. "All of you," said Serena, "Have to use your spirit energy to destroy some demons terrorizing the city."

"Then we leave to another place," asked Shisui.

"Yes," said Serena.

"But your energy needs to help the spirit detectives during the mission," said an apparated Botan.

"Don't do that," shouted everyone.

**- In Angel Grove -**

"Alpha, what's the data on Kimberly," asked Tommy.

"It appears that she is in very deep state of sleep," said Alpha.

"Like in a coma," asked Aisha.

"Precisely," said Billy.

The Power Rangers finally finished another battle with King Mondo's (don't know if I spelled it right.) goons. Tommy was the worst off because he was scared for Kimberly back at the chambers. Jason was trying hard to get Tommy to snap back into reality. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam called up Zack and Trini from their political meeting and told them what happened to Kimberly. Zordon was completely loss of advice towards the six Power Rangers. "When will she wake up," asked Trini.

"I don't know when," said Billy.

"Hopefully it's soon," said Katherine.

**- In Kimberly's Mind -**

"Where am I," asked Kimberly as she looked around.

"You are in your mind, Kimberly," said a mystical voice.

"Who's there," commanded Kimberly.

Kimberly turned around and saw a bright light. As the light died down, she saw a woman wearing a pale pink flowing dress. She saw that the woman had the exact same face as her! Kim was about to almost panic when she saw herself. The woman came closer and held her hands up in peace. "Who are you," asked Kimberly slowly.

"I'm you," said the woman, "I'm Phoebe, your other soul."

**- In Titans Tower -**

"Explain what Taka meant when he said to watch your backs," said Robin.

"And what bad guy is he talking about," said Beastboy.

"We don't have to tell you anything," growled Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto," said Temari as Shikamaru pulled Naruto into his arms.

Starfire, Raven, Temari, Shikamaru, and Naruto were sitting on the couch of Titans Tower. They were being interrogated by Robin, Beastboy, Trista, Lita, and Cyborg. Taka left the five in a nutshell because only Trista knew that they were gods and goddesses but she didn't know that there was an evil out there trying to kill them all! Everyone wanted to know what was going on, but the five wouldn't budge. "Please tell us," pleaded Lita, "I want to help Serena."

"Then you will be killed," said Shikamaru.

"We won't tell you for the safety of our friends," said Raven.

"Fine," said Robin as he and Beastboy stalked out of the room.

"I hope you all know what you are doing," said Cyborg as he saw the dejected faces of Robin and Beastboy.

We hope so too, thought Raven as she covered the five of them and whisked them away.

"Damn it," shouted Lita as she, Cyborg, and Trista saw the shadow leave the room.

**- In Obaida -**

"This is the life," said Yolei as she lay her head down on Ken's lap.

"**sigh** I just wished that we knew what the others know about," said Davis.

"Thanks for ruining the silence, Davis," said Yolei as she glared at his direction.

"They will tell us when they are ready," said Hawkmon.

The digidestined and the two sailor scouts were relaxing. Throughout the months, the digidestined and the sailor scouts were defeating demons with their digimons and their sailor powers. Mercury and Maker destroyed the demons no problem, but the digidestined had a hard time to destroy them. The only ones that could destroy them were Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon because they had the power to destroy all of them. They acted like it was difficult to destroy the monsters. "I wonder where those shadow digimon came from," said Mimi.

"I don't think that they are digimon," said Amy.

"What do you mean," asked Cody.

"We mean that Amy and I scanned them to see if they were digimon, but they acted more like the monsters we fought in Juuban," said Taiki.

"Hey," shouted Sora, "Where did Matt, Tai, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, and Patamon go?"

**- In Juuban -**

"Who the heck are all of you," shouted Seiya as he saw five people emerge from a ball of shadow.

"My name is Starfire."

"Raven."

"Shikamaru, troublesome."

"Temari, pleasure."

"Naruto," said Naruto, "We came to see Serena."

Seiya and Kakyuu were sitting around the temple, doing nothing. Sure, they cleaned up the temple to make it spotless, but now, they were just bored out of their minds! They began to read Ray's comic books of Sailor V and were intrigued with it. When they were reading, a bright black shadow ball came circling around the room. Seiya and Kakyuu jumped up from their sitting position and began to feel scared out of their minds. They didn't know if they could handle anymore shadow demons. As the ball formed five shadows, the light faded away to show five people. "Serena's not here," said Kakyuu, "Now get out you demons."

"Let me rephrase our introductions. My reincarnation name is Starfire. I used to be Athena."

"My reincarnation name is Raven. I used to be Rhea."

"Troublesome. My reincarnation name is Shikamaru. I used to be Hermes."

"My reincarnation name is Temari. I used to be Kaze."

"And my reincarnation name is Naruto. I used to be Apollo," said Naruto, "We came to talk to Serena, otherwise known as Selene."

"Sorry for calling you demons," said Kakyuu, "But there have been a lot of shadow demons trying to destroy this place."

"Then it's a good thing that we…" started Starfire but all five gods/goddesses fainted dead away.

"Ah," shouted Kakyuu as everyone else didn't noticed the other gods and goddesses fainting in different places around the world.

**- In Kimberly's Mind -**

"What," shouted Kimberly.

"Quiet down," said Phoebe.  
"Sorry, but how can I have two souls," asked Kimberly.

Kimberly was staring at Phoebe, her soul, for an amount of time. She wanted answers as to why there are two souls within her one body. Phoebe smiled at her reincarnated self. She knew that Kimberly would react like this, but did the higher ups agree to her? NO! They just believe that she was wrong all the time. The only people who believed in her were the ones who were reincarnated into a body. "I was getting to the two souls part. You see, every person who is a god or a goddess and is reincarnated have two souls: the sleeping soul, that's me, and the regular soul you build up when you were a baby, that's you. But since you have awakened me, you need to make a choice: merge the soul into one, making you the dominate one, and have all the memories of your past when I disappear within your soul," said Phoebe.

"What," asked a confused Kim.

"What I mean is that there are always two souls, one is sleeping, and the other one is active. Since you got your memories back, my soul was reawakened within you," said Phoebe.

"Oh," said a realized Kimberly.

"Now you shall choose: do you want to combine the souls together, or leave them separately," said Phoebe.

"What happens if I combine them," asked Kim.

"You will have all of my memories and will be ready to train to defeat Yofuzen," said Phoebe.

"Yofuzen is behind this," shouted Kimberly.

**- In Sanc -**

"This is NOT funny Duo," said Quatre as Heero caught Duo before he hit the floor.

"Idiot Maxwell," said Wufei, "Wake up!"

"I wonder why he fainted," said Yaten.

The Gundam Pilots were walking back to their house after school. Wufei and Duo were running back because Duo did another prank to Wufei. When they reached the living room of the house, Duo suddenly fainted towards the floor. If it wasn't for Heero's fast reflexes, Duo would have hit the floor HARD. Ray ran into her meditation room and consulted the fire. As she opened her eyes after her chant, she saw the conversation Kimberly had with her soul self, Phoebe. Ray ran back and told everyone what has happened. "Does that mean that all the other people are fainting around the world," asked Trowa.

"Seems like it," said a worried Ray.

"Hopefully, they will choose the right path in their decision," said a concern Yaten.

**- In Kimberly's Mind -**

"What is your decision," said Phoebe.

"I'll merge into one," said Kimberly.

"Wise choice," said Phoebe.

- **In the Command Center –**

"Look," shouted Zack as he pointed to Kimberly.

Everyone in the command center turned around and faced Kimberly. Katherine was told that Kimberly was the reincarnated goddess Phoebe. When everyone saw Kimberly, she began to glow a pale pink color. The light began to grow and surrounded everyone and gave off a feeling of love and happiness. The beams of light hit all those who were a power ranger to feel a power boost. As they watched Kimberly, she was projecting double of herself in the air. Both images merged as one and fled into her body. "Hi," said Kimberly as she opened her eyes.

"Kim," said everyone as they all rushed towards her.

"Don't' ever scare me like that again," said Tommy as he held her close.

"I promise," said Kimberly as she hugged Tommy.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the command center, there were fourteen more burst of light throughout the entire world, encasing it to feel love, light, happiness, and all the positive effects.

AN: Chapter 16 is done! Sorry for not putting in Ron, but he's not going to be important yet. And sorry for this chapter to be short. SO! Who will Adam, Shino, Sora, Joe, Davis, Oliver, and the Weasley Twins will be paired with? Suggestions are open! Thank you!


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"What was that powerful magic just now," complained Snape.

"That, my dear Serverus, I have no clue," said Dumbledore.

"You got to be kidding me," shouted Snape.

The teachers and the students, besides Harry and his new friends, were eating their lunch in the Great Hall. Harry, Oliver, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Mina, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Neville, Theodore, Blaise, Cedric, Percy, and Penelope ate their lunch inside their dorms. Dumbledore still tried to find their dormitory, but there was no such luck. The only time they aw Minerva McGonagall was within her classroom to teach Transfiguration. They would also only see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin within Remus' classroom to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Suddenly, Hogwarts was surrounded by a huge magical wave that brought calmness and peace to everyone that Dumbledore couldn't even give to the students. "I believe that it has something to do with the Sagaku House," said Dumbledore.

"But we can't find the door to the dormitory," said Flitwick.

"We still need to try harder then," sad Dumbledore to the teachers present at the Great Hall.

**- In Sagaku House -**

"What happened," asked Fred.

"Why did they faint," asked George.

"I have no idea," sad Percy.

"Let's get them comfortable at least," said Minerva.

The Sagaku House members were eating a fine lunch within their common room when all of a sudden Draco, Pansy, Hermione, and Mina fainted dead away. The other members were shocked to see them faint with a snap of their fingers. Remus, Fred, George, and Sirius carried the four to the floor and laid them gently on their backs. Harry was worried for the four as well as Neville. They waited until they saw the four glow their respective god/goddess color and spread a huge magical wave towards the rest of England, enveloping it with warmth. "What a head rush," said a groggy Pansy.

"What happened," asked Penelope.

"We merged souls," said Mina.

"merge souls," asked Minerva.

"Yes. Within our bodies, there are two souls, the sleep and the active. The soul that we had before was the active. The sleeping was our goddess/god soul from our time before reincarnation. So, we merged with the sleeping soul and became a powerful opponent for the evil who wants to take over the universe," explained Hermione.

"Wow," sad the rest of the people.

**- In Obaida -**

"Tai, are you feeling all right, asked Matt.

"I'm fine, love," said Tai as he sat up slowly.

"That's a relief," sad Gabumon.

"But we have company," said Gatomon as she pointed to the rest of the gang.

"I guess we got to tell the others," said Kari as she too sat up slowly.

"Tell us what," asked Cody.

Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon looked at each other before looking back at the entire group. They then started to tell the entire gang, including Taiki and Amy, about their heritage, their friends' heritage, and everything else they kept from the entire gang. The digidestined and digimon were staring at the eight with wide eyes. Sora looked at Matt and T.K. to see that they weren't freaking out. She concluded that tai and Kari told the m and their digi-partners a long time ago. "Are you telling me that our friends Serena and Mina are goddesses," asked Taiki.

"Yes," said T.K.

"I need confirmation for this," said Amy as she whipped out her cellphone.

_Hello_ said a woman's voice.

"Hi Trista," said Amy.

_How may I help you_ asked Trista.

"I was wondering if Serena and Mina are actual goddesses reincarnated," said Amy.

_Yes they are. I found out when I was with Seiya and Kakyuu_ said Trista.

"Seiya and Kakyuu know about this," screeched Amy.

_We found out together if that's what you mean_ said Trista.

"Thank you for the confirmation," said Amy.

_Your welcome_ said Trista as she hung up.

"Will you train me to help Serena in anyway,' asked Amy to tai and Kari.

"It's going to be tough training though," said Tai.

"We'll do it," said Taiki.

**- In Juuban -**

"What a head rush 'sad Naruto.

"Are you guys all right," asked Kakyuu.

"We're going to be just fine," said Starfire.

"Can you explain things to us on what happened," asked Seiya.

Raven, Starfire, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari looked at one another to decide whether or not thei were worthy. Raven nodded her head to agree with the telling before going into her meditation state. Shikamaru just mumbled his confirmation before pulling Naruto into his lap and rested his head on top of Naruto's. Starfire, Temari, and Naruto were the only three that started to explain the entire situation to the two scouts. Seiya and Kakyuu were shock to here the full version of the gods and goddesses hardships throughout the day. They were sad that they died protecting the universe but happy when they were reincarnated. They listen intensively to their story about their lives and decided to help. "How can we help," asked Kakyuu.

"Um… we don't want to bother you guys with our problem," said Naruto.

"But we are going to help whether you like it or not. Besides, Serena needs us," sad Seiya.

"Does she let you help," asked Temari.

"All the time," sad the two.

"Then let's begin your training. I'll go get the other two scouts in Jump City," sad Raven.

"Are you sure u can handle it," asked Starfire.

"I'll manage," said Raven as she disappeared in a ball of shadow.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Are you two all right," asked Kurama.

"Never better," said Yusuke.

"Can you tell us what happened,' asked Michelle.

"All right," said Serena, "It all started…"

Yusuke and Serena took turns telling the story of the gods and goddesses. They told the Spirit Detective gang and the two sailor scouts about their hardships. They told them what they had to do as they went to school, fought with their respective friends, and tried to save the world from danger. Amara and Michelle were looking at Serena with wide eyes as she told them what her life was like and how she wanted so much to tell them everything yet was forbidden to do so until later years. Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei looked in shock at Yusuke as he told them that the principal already knew everything and how he would sneak off just to take the test to stay on Earth with everyone. "Is that why you seemed tired when you come for school, fighting demons, and such," asked amara.

"Yes," said Serena.

"What about you, Yusuke? Is that why your always crabby when you fight a demon with us," asked Genkai.

"Yup," said Yusuke.

"Since your still here," said Michelle, "I suggest that you teach us how you two fight before Serena leaves."

"That's a great idea," sad Shisui.

"May we help, 'asked Tomika.

"Of course," said Serena.

"All right," shouted Taka.

**- Far reaches of the universe -**

"They killed most of my creations," said a shadowy figure.

"I'm sure that everything will be all right, Lord Yofuzen," said another.

"You better be right, Darien," said Yofuzen, "Otherwise, I'm going to turn you into one of my lovely collections."

"Of course," sad Darien as he bowed down to Yofuzen.

**- In Konoha -**

"Did you find them," asked Tsunade.

"No Hokage-sama," said Ibiki.

"**quivers slightly** Where could they be," asked Tsunade.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Kakashi.

The entire Naruto gang, minus Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari, were gathered inside the Hokage's office. For the past few days, they were trying to find their three missing friends all over the nation of Fire and Wind country. It was bad enough that they disappeared without a trace within the portal a couple of days ago, but they were disturbed by disappearing people, such as the infamous group, Akatsuki. Tsunade also had word from Jiraiya that the third tail demon and the five tailed demon disappeared from their homes two days after the disappearing act from their friends. "This is bad," said Tsunade.

"How so," asked Asuma.

"I'll let Jiraiya explain," said Tsunade.

"fine," said Jiraiya, "**sigh** On top of the disappearances of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari, I got word from someone that the Akatsuki disappeared from sight, along with two of the great tail demons."

"Tail demons," questioned Kankuro.

"Meaning that there are more tailed demons out there that are related to Kyuubi and Shukaku," said Iruka.

"WHAT," shouted everyone within the office.

This is turning out for the worst, thought Tsunade.

AN: Yahoo! I finished another chapter for my story! For the couples, the winners are: Jason/Serena, Sasuke/Trini, Chouji/Ino, and Sakura/Lee. I was wondering if I should change the parings of Hermione and Ron to someone else. So, give hints for Hermione's soulmate. Should it be Ron or someone else? I hope that you like it and thanks for commenting! Thank you!


	21. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

**"…"** – demon talking

_**-…**__**.-**_ - time jump

_**"…"**__– flashbacks/dream sequences_

___"…"_ – seeing-the-future talking

"You guys got it down pat," said Shisui.

"**pants**** slightly** How can you five be so calm about this," asked Kuwabara.

"Experience," said the five.

"Will this help us fight with Serena," asked Michelle.

"Of course," said Yusuke.

Throughout the month, the two scouts, the spirit detectives, the genin team, Genkai, and the two immortal beings were training hard for the upcoming battle between good and evil. The two scouts and Kurama were the only three who got the exercise. Genkai had a little bit difficulty with the exercises because they had to refine it for her tired body. She may be strong, but her body could wear out from the harsh exercise. Hiei didn't really care, but had some difficulty with the exercise. The worst out of all of them was Kuwabara because he didn't want to listen to their explanations on chakra control and other things. Yusuke was ready to hit Kuwabara over the head, but Serena beat him to it. "Pay attention Kuwabara," shouted Serena.

"Why do we have to learn this catra thing," complained Kuwabara.

"It's chakra, dummy," said Taka.

"Good luck with Kuwabara, bro," said Serena as she got a portal open.

"Where are you going," asked Amara.

"To where I usually went to," said Serena, "Angel Grove."

"Bye guys! And good luck with the idiot over there **points to ****Kuwabara**," said Tomika as all four of them left inside the portal.

**- ****In Angel Grove High –**

"Class, today, we have a returning student joining us with three of her little helpers," said Miss Applebee.

The Power Rangers and everyone else in the class were looking very curious. They didn't have old classmates that left the country, except for Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini. The Power Rangers knew that Trini was a Mist ninja, and the entire class knows that Jason, Zack, and Kimberly were already introduced to the entire class. As the door opens, three 10-year-old kids run into the classroom: a boy with red hair, a boy with blue hair, and a girl with blonde hair. "I win again," shouted a happy girl.

"No fair, Tomika! You pushed me down," said the red hair.

"Don't you want me to win against you," asked the blue hair.

"Um… **blush** Of course Shisui," said Tomika.

"Hey! What about me," shouted the red hair.

"What about you, Taka," asked Tomika.

"You two…" growled Taka.

"Excuse me! Where on earth is your sister," asked Miss Applebee.

"She's coming," said the three.

The class looked on with shock wide-eyes. They thought that they were only going to have a new student, which Miss Applebee says that she's an old classmate of theirs. They didn't realize that these three kids were the ones Miss Applebee explained to them were the special helpers in class. The Power Rangers were wondering who would bring three 10-year-olds to school with them. The door opens once more and steps in: Serena Uzumaki! "Sorry about that, Miss Applebee. These three ran ahead of me," said Serena.

"It's fine," said Miss Applebee as she turns around to introduce Serena.

Serena! She's suppose to be in Okinawa, thought the Power Rangers.

Wow, Serena looks better than the last time I saw her, thought one guy, Jason.

**- In ****Obaida**** –**

"That's a good form," said Kari.

"**slight**** huff** How can you people do this everyday," asked Amy.

"Experience," said Tai and Kari.

The entire digidestined, digimons, and the two sailor scouts were working their butts off from training. It has been a month since their training, yet the entire digidestined, digimons, and two scouts, saves for Tai, Gatomon, Kari, and Agumon, were tired from the training. Yolei and Mimi were complaining about the hard training. Davis and Veemon were complaining by the lack of sleep they were getting. The others were just too tired to complain about anything. Tai and Kari looked at each other and then back at the group. "Break time," said Agumon.

"Finally," said Ken.

"I can't handle this," said Taiki.

"Don't you want to help Serena fight the evil," asked Kari.

Innocent as the question was, Taiki and Amy were back up with energy. They wanted to help Serena in the first place like she helped them with their problems, such as socializing with other people. Tai smiled and did the same thing with the digidestined and the digimons, except he used the terms destruction of earth and digital world's end. "We're ready," shouted Sora as she raised her body up with vigor.

"Good because the evil won't stop to wait until you gain your energy. So, we're going to up your weights," said a smirking Gatomon.

"Aw man," shouted everyone as they waited for the weights.

**- In ****Juuban**** –**

"Good job," said Temari.

"**breaths**** heavily** This is such a hassle," said Kakyuu.

"Just think about how we have to do our training when we were gods and goddesses," said Naruto.

"I'll bet that it's nothing like this," said Seiya.

"It was worse," said Shikamaru.

And true to Shikamaru's words, the training was much worse. The training had to go through a bunch of genjutsus, ninjutsus, and wild animals. They had to survive against all the horrible things around space instead of just one area like the digidestined and the two scouts in front of them. Well, Naruto was contemplating to see if he should bring some of the ninjas to the Hiwaki shrine. "Just bring them here," said Shikamaru.

"But…" started Naruto.

"No buts, dear friend," said Temari.

"All right," said Naruto as he disappears from view.

**- In Jump City –**

"Ah," shouted the Teen Titans and two scouts.

"**blink** Alright," said Raven.

"What are you doing here," asked Beastboy.

"I thought that you were going to save the world," said Cyborg.

The Teen Titans, Lita, and Trista were sitting around the Titan's tower. Lita and Trista felt that they were useless to Serena since they didn't have the powers to help in anyway. The Titans thought that they were useless to help fight the evil as well. Beastboy didn't even play pranks on Cyborg and Cyborg didn't care at all about the games he was playing! Everyone was depressed, but two flashes of light sounded behind them. They yelled out in surprise to see the two remaining Titans behind them. "We are going to save the world. Unless you don't want to train," said Raven.

"We're going to be helping," asked an excited Beastboy.

"Yes, dear friends, including you two scouts," said Starfire.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go," shouted Lita.

"As you wish," said Raven and Starfire as they sent them to the Hiwaki Shrine through a portal.

"Not the fall," shouted the scouts.

**- ****In ****Konoha**** –**

"Great to be back here," said Naruto as he appeared in the park.

**- With the ****Konoha**** 12, ****senseis****, and other people –**

"I miss Naruto's antics," said Ino.

"I miss Shikamaru's smart remarks," said Asuma.

"I miss Temari's crazyness," said Kankurou.

The Konoha 12, minus Shikamaru and Naruto, the Sand siblings, minus Temari, the senseis, Shizune, TonTon, Akamaru, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki, and Anko were sitting near the park where Naruto appeared in a flash. They were too focused on what they miss about Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari. Sasuke was still bad-mouthing Naruto, yet he was stopped by Trini, Tsunade, and Sakura. When the three were gone, Sakura and Ino shaped up and Trini was in Konoha for a year of exchange program between one ninja from Mist and Konoha. Iruka was sad that his brother was gone while trying to get Kakashi to stop reading those horrid books. Jiraiya and the rest of the senseis were angry at Sasuke because he had the galls to insult Naruto. "I wonder where they are now," asked Chouji as he sat with Ino on his laps.

"Apparently, showing up with Chouji and Ino, along with Lee and Sakura, as couples," said Naruto behind the group.

"Ah," shouted everyone.

"Hiya," said Naruto.

"Brat, where the hell have you been," asked Tsunade as she hugged the life out of Naruto.

"I think Naruto needs to breathe," said Trini.

"Boss! Where have you been," shouted the Konohamaru Corps.

"Eh, all over the place," said Naruto, "Anyways, came here to find some people who wants to train for the evil."

The ninjas were shock to hear Naruto propose to them that they can come with him to train to become powerful. Sasuke looked at this proposal as a step to defeat his brother once again. The senseis looked on and were wondering who will accompany Naruto. Naruto smiled and said, "Hm. Let's see who to choose."

Dobe better chose me, thought Sasuke.

"I choose: Gaara, Trini, Hinata, Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Shino, and Kiba," said Naruto.

"Why didn't you choose the other people as well," asked Tsunade.

"Well, you're the Hokage, Shizune has to keep you going with the Hokage, Jiraiya is a perv, the other senseis have to stay just in case, the Konohamaru Corps are too young for this, Kankurou will have to take care of Kazekage business with the help of Baki, and Sasuke is just too self-centered with his high-mighty-ness," sad Naruto.

"What does that mean, dobe," growled Sasuke.

"It means that you are consumed by hatred and revenge to be a candidate for the training to come," said another voice.

"Who's there," demanded Gai.

"It's me," said a person as he steps out of the shadows.

"Itachi Uchiha," shouted everyone, except for Naruto.

There's something different about Itachi. He seems more like an immortal than a mortal. Is he another reincarnate, thought Naruto.

"Die Itachi," shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke charged towards Itachi and tried to harm him, yet something was amiss. Itachi didn't move as the chidori went through his body. As the attack went through, everyone held their breath while Naruto still tried to figure out who Itachi REALLY was. Sasuke was satisfied with the hole that he made and walked backwards to see Itachi fall. Yet, something happened to Itachi. A black mist went around Itachi's body and as the mist fade, the wound was gone! Sasuke was about to charge again, but Naruto made seals to contain Sasuke in a sun-reflected dome. "Dobe, what are you doing," shouted Sasuke.

"I believe that Itachi has some answers for me, or should I say Osiris, god of resurrection," said a calm Naruto.

"SAY WHAT," shouted everyone.

"Good that you remember me," said Itachi, "However, I just gained my memories from my brother Seth, the god of chaos."

"Are you here to help us defeat Yofuzen or defeat us," asked a serious Naruto.

"To help you of course," said Itachi as he enveloped the chosen ones and Naruto in his black mist before disappearing from Konoha.

There they go, thought the ninjas.

It should have been ME that went with them, thought an angry Sasuke.

**- In a dark realm –**

"Foolish brother," said a shadowy figure.

"There's an assembly for us," said another.

"I'll be coming," said the first before both left to walk into a huge room filled with crystal-like appearance and dark crimson carpeting.

Among the two figures were seven other members. Upon a huge flash, another figure stepped out. He had red glowing eyes and midnight black hair. Some would say that he was Darien, but he was Yofuzen, the man who was reincarnated as Darien as he got out of the blasted barrier the gods and goddesses put him in. No one knew that Yofuzen was also the leader of Akatsuki, having gained the three-tailed and five-tailed demons inside one of the nine crystal pillars. No one expected that the Akatsuki were the reincarnations of the evil demented gods. Deidara was the reincarnation of Themis and Sasori was the reincarnation of Bast, both cat gods who fought two goddesses to test the strength of their enemy as spies. Kisame was the reincarnation of Chitsuki, the god of blood. Konan was the reincarnation of Isei, the goddess of power. Tobi was the reincarnation of Torabi and Zetsu was the reincarnation of Tebiki, the travel gods who had the same motives as the cat gods during the tournament. Kakuzzu was the reincarnation of Akagi, the god of greed. And Hidan was the reincarnation of Kiru, the god of kill. All the Akatsuki members were present, with their new member, Seth. "Hello Master Yofuzen," said the 9 people.

"Welcome all to our new place," said Yofuzen.

"It's better than the caves, Lord Yofuzen," said Zetsu.

"Now for the planning of the downfall of our enemies," shouted Yofuzen.

"Yeah," shouted the Akatsuki members.

Brother, you made a grave mistake on going to the good side, thought Seth as he relieved his reincarnation self as: Madara Uchiha!

AN: Yahoo! I finished another chapter for my story! I know that it was sudden, but I made the Akatsuki as reincarnates too! The Olympian gods and goddesses don't know about this reincarnation, so the Akatsuki didn't get tested to stay. Besides, they are evil, except for Itachi (note: Itachi already did the test when he was Anbu for Konoha). I was wondering if I should change the parings of Hermione and Ron to someone else. So, give hints for Hermione's soulmate. Should it be Ron or someone else? But I'm also having second thoughts on Sasuke and Trini. If you guys want Sasuke and Trini to be together, please give me some idea on how to get them together! And if you don't, should Trini be with someone else? Should Sasuke be with someone else or become alone? Give me some idea for Itachi as well! Thank you!


	22. chapter 19

chapter 19

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Hi guys," said Katherine as she met up with the rest of the power rangers at Ernie's Beach Juice Bar.

"Hey Kat," said the power rangers.

"So, did you see the new girl," asked Katherine.

"Yeah, her names Serena," said Adam.

"She's a friend of ours," said Aisha.

The Power Rangers and the ex-Power Rangers were sitting around the beach. They were smiling and trying to decide what to do. King Mondo wasn't doing anything at the moment for the Power Rangers to transform. Everything was calm and were doing things weirdly. "So, who wants to go to the park," asked Rocky.

"Oh! We can also play some soccer," said Adam.

"Let's go," said an excited Kimberly as they all walked out of the beach and towards the park.

_**- At the Park -**_

"What the," started Zack as they looked at some ruined trees.

"Probably King Mondo's monster did this," said Jason.

While everyone was ready to go to the command center to ask if there were any monsters of King Mondo, they heard someone yelling at a couple of people. An angry girl's voice could hear throughout the park. And they could hear two frighten boy voices trying to calm down the angry girl. The Power Rangers looked around to see who was here at the park when they spotted Tomika, Shisui, and Taka. "Oye! Did you see someone destroy this side of the park," asked Tommy.

"Yeah," said an angry Tomika, "And you're looking at the two culprits!"

"So, we went a little overboard," said Taka.

"Does a destroyed park mean a little," shouted an angry Tomika.

The Power Rangers looked at Taka and Shisui with wide eyes. They were shocked to see that both of these little 10-year-olds could destroy one side of a park! While the Power Rangers were getting rid of their shock, Jason saw someone sitting underneath an untouched tree. He walked over to see Serena sitting down and… sleeping?! Jason looked at Serena and couldn't think how cute Serena looked while she slept, with a small drool coming out of her mouth. He then sat down on the ground next to Serena and looked at the chaos that was forming from the angry Tomika towards the two boys. The Power Rangers, except for him, were trying to calm down Tomika and holding her down from trying to kill off her teammates/friends. Jason jumped a bit when Serena started to sleep on his shoulder, but he smiled and let her sleep. She must have been wiped out from traveling a lot, thought Jason.

"Hey Jason," said Kimberly as she walked towards where he was.

"Hey," said a quiet Jason.

"So, Serena was here all along," said Kimberly, "Must have been wiped out from teaching these three demons. **winks**"

"I guess," said Jason as he unconsciously ran his hand through her hair.

"You like her don't you," said Kimberly.

"Um," said a blushing Jason.

"Don't worry. Secret is safe with me," said Kimberly as she sat down.

The Power Rangers couldn't calm Tomika down and just sat where Jason and Kimberly were. They found out that the three genins only listened to their Serena-nee. When they reached the two, they were surprised to see Serena there, sleeping on Jason's shoulder. The guys grinned at this while the girls giggled a bit. Jason flashed a bit before looking down at Serena who was starting to wake up. "**yawn** Hi guys," said a groggy Serena.

"Hey Serena," said Kimberly, "This is Katherine."

"Nice to meet you," said Serena.

"You too," said Katherine, "And call me Kat. Everyone here does."

"And this is Tanya," said Billy.

"Nice to meet you," said Serena.

"You too," said Tanya.

"Serena, not that I mind that you are interacting with Katherine, but can you calm those three," asked Billy.

"**looks at her genins** Oye! I sleep for a couple of minutes and this is not what I meant by training," shouted Serena.

"Serena-sensei," shouted the three genins as they ran towards her.

While Serena berated the three, the Power Rangers were shocked. They kind of stopped their conversation and asked when Serena started to sleep. Serena answered that she started to sleep around 3:30. The Power Rangers looked at their watch and it was about 5:00. The Power Rangers exclaimed that it was over an hour of sleep. Serena sheepishly smiled and stared at her genins. "Well, why did you three not wake me up," asked Serena.

"Because we wanted you to rest before…" started Shisui.

"You were looking out for me," asked a touched Serena.

"Yeah! You did a lot of things for us. We thought that you should have time to rest before doing anything else," said Taka.

"That's nice of you three and all, but it's my responsibility to teach you. And if it means that I have to lose sleep because of it, then that's a sacrifice I have to take," said Serena.

"Maybe we can help you," said Adam.

"For real," asked Tomika.

"Yeah! And you can rest as well Serena," said Kimberly.

"That would be nice," said Serena, "But if you Power Rangers want to help stop Yofuzen, you need our help/"

"She knows about us being Power Rangers," shouted Katherine and Tanya.

Here we go again, thought Kimberly as she explained everything to Katherine and Tanya.

_**- At Juuban, Hiwaki Shrine -**_

"Ah," shouted the Teen Titans and the two scouts as they dropped in on the shrine.

"**blink** Lita? Trista," asked Seiya.

"Hi," replied a weary Lita and Trista.

"Well, this is a sight to see," said Yusuke as he appeared with his friends.

"You," shouted Amara as she was being held by the arm with Michelle.

"Looks like everyone is here," said Tai as he appeared with his friends and digimons.

"I see that we aren't the only one who thought of getting people," said Naruto as he and the Konoha ninjas were behind him.

"Well, Hogwarts students/teachers and the other goddesses/god were not attending here," said Kari.

"But we are here," said Duo as he and his friends came back.

"Guess I have to get the guest rooms up," said Ray as she sat down.

"Um… why is Itachi Uchiha here," asked a glaring Starfire.

"He's Osiris, god of resurrection," said Naruto.

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"Even I didn't know that," said Trista.

The scouts, the Teen Titans, and the gods/goddesses who didn't know about that were shocked to have another person on their team. The Konoha nins were quiet because they heard this a while ago before coming to Juuban with Naruto. Raven glared and questioned him why he was coming with them, and he said that Yofuzen was reincarnated like them, along with everyone else in Akatsuki. Itachi told them information that the Akatsuki members were gods/goddess reincarnated as well. Everyone else was shocked to hear about this because they didn't know that Akatsuki members were reincarnated. Konoha nins connected the dots and exclaimed that Akatsuki weren't using their powers, but their god powers. "And that's not all," said Itachi.

"What is it," asked everyone.

"The person who was called Darien Chiba was actually Yofuzen reincarnated," said Itachi.

"That's absurd," shouted the scouts.

"Why is that, "asked everyone.

"Darien was killed during the Galaxia/Chaos act of our sailor wars," said Amy.

"Then he must have came back as Yofuzen reincarnated when he was reincarnated with everyone else," said Shikamaru.

Poor Serena, thought the scouts.

"How can we contact the others," asked Trini.

"With this," said Yusuke who had a crystal ball.

_**- In Hogwarts, Sagaku House -**_

"I am beat," said Fred.

"You can say that again," said George.

"Who came up with this training anyways," asked Sirius.

"It was us," said Mina.

Oliver, Cedric, Percy, Penelope, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, George, Fred, Blaise, Theodore, and Neville were all resting inside their common room in Sagaku House. Ron was being a prat once more because he wanted to be a part of Sagaku House. Percy, Fred, and George were very disappointed at Ron for being a very ignorant spoiled brat. They were wondering what they did wrong to have him like this. Remus and Sirius were wondering if Harry would be all right to room with them in a house for themselves and asked Harry. Harry was excited to leave the Dursley's house and eagerly agreed to the arrangement. "So, how will this training help us," asked Penelope as everyone got back to the task at hand.

"Cast a spell on this cheap vase," said Hotaru, who was out of her glamour as Pancy.

"Incendio," said Cedric.

Fire shot out towards the vase and instantly incinerated the vase. The vase turned black as the material quickly melted. Everyone was amazed by the feat, but everyone, including Cedric, was shocked when the tip of his wand glowed before the spell was cast. Draco explained that their wands are evolving to correspond to their growing magical core within themselves. Hermione smirked evilly as she said that they would up-one on their training by learning about chakra, ki, chi, and many other resources besides plain magic. The rest of Sagaku House almost fainted when they heard Mina say that it would be tougher than the training they gave them for their magic. Before anyone could do the training, the crystal ball in the center of the training room lit up and showed the other gods and goddesses, along with their friends, showed up in transparent forms, Yusuke being in the middle. "Hey guys," said Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke," said Mina.

"What's up," asked Hotaru.

_**- From the side -**_

"Who are these people," asked Minerva.

"I don't know, Professor McGonagall," said Oliver.

"Hm," said Remus.

"Let's listen in," said George.

"Right behind you," said Fred.

_**- From the conversation -**_

"So, how come your not in Juuban, like the rest of us," asked Raven.

"We have an idiotic headmaster who can't let all of us have a peace of mind," said Hermione.

"And I think that Hermione doesn't like Ron that well anymore," said Mina.

"He's being a prat," said Hermione.

"Why didn't you guys just do kage bushin no jutsu," asked Naruto.

"The other Hogwarts students don't know chakra yet," said Mina.

"So, we are going to fix that with their training," said Draco.

"Going to put them on gravity seals and weights," asked Temari.

"Yes," said four grinning people.

"Then we wish them luck with their training while we up-one on these guys here," said Tai.

I have a bad feeling about this, thought everyone who joined in on the fight with Yofuzen and the other evil gods.

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Just have midterms coming up right now, so I will be studying more than working on the fanfics. I hope to have more time to work on these, but studies come first. Ugh! Hate them! Anyways, still contemplating on switching Hermione's coupling with Ron with another person, preferably a ninja or one of the boys who's in Sagaku (maybe Blaise or Theodore). A reviewer suggested the Weasley Twins be coupled with Shino and Oliver Wood, so, I'm going to try to make it to their coupling. I also need help with the other couplings, such as Cedric (Cho is not going to be paired up with Cedric, sorry Cedric/Cho fans). And, I might make Sasuke be alone for this fanfic and put Trini with Cedric or Itachi, but have other thoughts on Cedric and/or Jason with Serena. So, chose your couplings and help me with this fic! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. It's just going to be building more and more!


	23. chapter 20

chapter 20

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"You call that magic," shouted Naruto, "Serena could do better than that!"

"You call that a stance," shouted Temari, "You better show more improvement!"

"Nice work," said Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun," said Naruto, "We're suppose to make them work harder, not become lazy."

Shikamaru just shrugged and said that his group was doing fine. Naruto sighed and turned back to his group of digidestined. Temari was working harder on the Teen Titans because they didn't have an ounce of great foot work. Raven sighed a bit as she corrected some of the stances that the sailor scouts had. Starfire looked at Raven as she tried to correct some of the ninjas mental capabilities. They didn't want Yofuzen to learn what kind of attacks they were going to go through. Tai and Kari were having a wonderful time helping the digidestined develop their ki and chi attacks. It was almost fun as destroying the minions of Yofuzen. "Keep up the good work, Davis," said Tai.

"You too Ken," said Kari.

"Cody, you need a bit of some help with your mental capabilities. Go over to Starfire," said Tai.

"You too, Mimi," said Kari.

What slave drivers, thought everyone.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus," asked McGonagall.

"You look so out of it today, Minerva," said Hagrid.

"Even Lupin is out of it," said Dumbledore.

It was true. Throughout the weekend, Minerva and Lupin came out of Sagaku House and headed towards the teacher's table with bags under their eyes. When the teachers looked up, they saw the rest of Sagaku House sleeping on the table instead of eating breakfast. A thump was heard twice as the teachers looked at McGonagall and Remus. Both had their heads on the table and sleeping away. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Attention everyone!"

"I wonder what the announcement is going to be," asked Seamus.

"Today's classes for Transfigution and Defense Against the Dark Arts are canceled due to two of our teachers health," said Dumbledore.

The entire student body, besides Sagaku House, looked at their two teachers and saw them sleeping on the breakfast table. They looked to see if Sagaku House was awake and celebrating with them, yet they sweatdropped. They saw that the table was filled with sleeping students. They wondered what happened to them for them to become so tired during the morning, when in fact, they knew that they were morning people. Even Hermione was sleeping on the day. Dumbledore sighed and thought, Maybe we should let Sagaku House sleep away the day.

"I wonder why they are sleeping," said Cho.

"Draco, it's time for classes," said Hermione.

"But I don't wanna go to school, father," whined Draco, "I like to hang with my friends more on Celestrial Fountain."

'Oh know! Red alert, people. Celestrial Fountain is NOT suppose to be heard by the student population,' shouted a telepathic statement from Mina.

'What is the Celestrial Fountain,' asked Cedric.

'A fountain that us gods and goddesses played in… with our swimming suits,' said a blushing Pancy.

'Why don't you just wipe away the comment from the minds of these people,' asked Sirius.

'It will take a lot of magic for us to do that,' said Hermione.

"What is the Celestrial Fountain, Mr. Malfoy," asked Dumbledore.

"Just nonsense, Headmaster," said Draco.

"Are you sure," asked Dumbledore.

"Of course sir," said Draco as he and the Sagaku House students left to go back to their dorm since Dumbledore announced that there was no school day.

**- Within Hiwaki Shrine -**

"A bit more Hee-kun," said Duo, "And you'll get the chakra down."

"Same goes for you guys as well," said Yusuke when he monitored his group.

"Why are we learning how to control our spirit energy when WE know how to use it," said Kuwabara.

"You don't, idiot. You use too much spirit energy, but enough to leave you alive," said Yusuke.

Quatre, Joe, and Trini were surprise to see an argument break out between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Duo sighed as he tried to get Trowa and Wufei to work with their awareness, without using their guns. The sailor scouts were doing alright, but Ray's grandfather kept on trying to peak into their training. Ray had to chase Chad and her grandfather away from the temple for a while until night time when all of them were asleep. Kakyuu and the other starlights were surprised by how Ray acted towards her guest and grandfather. Lita said that this was a regular occurrence with her and the other two. Amara and Michelle nodded their heads while Amy tried a new ice move while using chakra. Kakashi was happy that someone grasped something so quickly, but was then dragged by Naruto by the ear and to go and train with Yusuke. Yusuke's mentor, Genkai, was there to help with everyone's spirit training. "So, what exactly are we doing with our body," asked Iruka.

"Since chakra is like spirit energy, you'll have a great time tuning into what you are doing. When you use too much chakra, you almost die, right," asked Kurama.

"Yes," said Hinata.

"It's just like spirit energy. Using too much will result with your soul leaving the plain," said Kurama.

"Agumon! Gatomon! Show the other digimon how to transform without our help," said Kari.

"You got it," said Agumon and Gatomon as they lead the digimon to a different side of the temple.

"Transform without our help," asked Izzy.

"We figured out that digimon is just like us. Although they grow differently, they need help with food, like us and the foods that we eat," said Tai.

"Since we figured that out, we believe that they can transform without our help by using their own energy that is building up within their bodies," said Kari.

"Like how we are going to show you that chi is grown within yourself as well. You guys just have to release it," said Tai.

**- Within Angel Grove -**

"All right you power rangers," started Serena, "This is going to be your tor-… I mean your training area."

"Did she almost say torture," asked Rocky.

"I'm scared," said Aisha.

"We get to help you with your training while you help us train too," piped up Tomoka.

The Power Rangers looked at the three little children like they were aliens. Tomoka giggled while Shisui and Taka laughed at the faces the Power Rangers gave to them. Serena giggled a bit and told them that Kimberly knows which training the Power Rangers will be going through. Tommy and the rest looked at the two goddesses and started to sweat. Both of the girls had a small smirk on their faces. Oh no, thought the Power Rangers, This will be torture. Not training!

"So, who wants to know what all of you will be doing first," said Shisui.

"I do," said Jason.

"All right Jason, follow me," said Serena as she walked to a different area.

While Jason was following Serena, Tomoka walked up to Billy and took them away from the group. Shisui walked up to Adam, Aisha, and Tanya and took them away from the group. Taka walked up to Katherine, Zack, and Rocky and dragged them away from Kimberly and Tommy. Everyone had people to work with and each one knew what they were going to do. If Trini was within the group, then they would have more people to work with. What the heck is going on here, thought the Power Rangers.

"All right Jason, we are going to make you transform without the use of your morpher," said Serena.

"What," shouted Jason, as he heard other 'what' and 'huh' within the park.

"**giggles** We are going to make you transform without your morpher. You have the power within you, but the morpher unlocks it for you. We are going to unlock it without using your morpher," said Serena.

"How are we going to do that," asked Jason.

"A lot of training, physical and mental training," said Serena.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Jason.

"Trust me. It will hurt a lot," said Serena, "That's why we are going to train until all of us fall on the ground unconscious."

She is so serious about all of this. I wonder what comes next from this training, thought a sweatdropping Jason.

**- Within Sagaku House -**

"Come on guys," shouted Mina, "You can do better than this!"

"We're trying," said Fred.

"We're not used to this type of regiment," said George.

All of Sagaku House was not resting like Dumbledore had said. They slept for three hours and woke up to a gong that was in the room. Everyone shot up from the bed and rushed into their bathrooms. They each finished whatever they were doing and headed to the training area. Draco, Hotaru, Mina, and Hermione smiled at their trainees and started the training with 50 laps around the training room. They were going to get their chakra coils to be developed so that they can do other things with the rest of the gang in Hiwaki shrine. After their laps, they started to do regular physical build up, such as sit ups and pull ups. "Come on guys," shouted Mina as she shot another non-verbal spell towards her students, "We are not going to develop that much work if you do not pick up the pace!"

"Just like Mina said," said Hotaru as she did a non-verbal spell as well, "We need to keep at this pace whether or not you are tired!"

"Don't falter on what you are doing, Weasley family," shouted Hermione.

"Very good, Cedric, Penelope," said Draco.

Throughout Hogwarts, the students could hear some battle cries and some grunts coming from Sagaku House. Since the house keeps on moving around in Hogwarts, the faculty still couldn't find their colleagues and students. Sagaku House was a huge mystery for everyone, including the all-knowing-all-seeing Dumbledore. People spread rumors that Sagaku House worked for Voldemort, yet they couldn't be too sure because only two students have been in Slytherin House. They were scared on what the mysterious house was doing within the confinements of Hogwarts. This is getting ridiculous, thought Filch as he was suppose to find the entrance to Sagaku House.

"When is the battle," asked Percy as he looked at Draco.

"We don't know yet. And since we don't know," said Hermione, "We are training to be ready."

"That makes sense," said Penelope.

"And if we could have done that with Voldemort," said Blaise.

"Yet, the ministry is so full of themselves that they don't realize that a war will come with Voldemort," said Theodore.

"Let's get back to work people," said Hotaru as she shot a spell at the unsuspected group.

"Hotaru," shouted everyone as they started to attack and defend again.

**- Within the evil lair of the baddies -**

"When are we to strike the goody-two-shoes," asked Zetsu.

"Patience, dear Tebiki," said Yofuzen, "We will have the time in the world to destroy them."

"My brother is helping out those pure people," shuddered Seth.

"Tobi is a good boy," shouted Tobi.

"Torabi," shouted Kakuzu, "Some people are trying to calm their nerves of excitement here."

"And it's not me," said Kisame.

"Be quiet all of you," shouted Yofuzen.

"Yes sir," said the Akatsuki members, minus Itachi.

Soon, I will have Selene with me at my side once again! Nothing will get in my way, thought Yofuzen as he saw how close his 'beloved' was with Jason.

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Anyways, still contemplating on switching Hermione's coupling with Ron with another person, preferably a ninja or one of the boys who's in Sagaku (maybe Blaise or Theodore). A reviewer suggested the Weasley Twins be coupled with Shino and Oliver Wood, so, I'm going to try to make it to their coupling. I also need help with the other couplings, such as Cedric (Cho is not going to be paired up with Cedric, sorry Cedric/Cho fans). And, I might make Sasuke be alone for this fanfic and put Trini with Cedric or Itachi, but have other thoughts on Cedric and/or Jason with Serena. So, chose your couplings and help me with this fic! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. It's just going to be building more and more!


	24. chapter 21

chapter 21

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"All right," shouted Minako, "Break time!"

"It's Spring Break," pointed out Cedric.

"America anyone," asked Hotaru.

"Yes," shouted everyone as they packed their bags.

It was Friday in Hogwarts, and the Sagaku House is ready to go visit Serena. Draco, Mina, Hermione, and Hotaru were so excited to see Serena after training the others. Sirius was complaining more about the training, but Harry said that the four promised a week of break for everyone. The four reincarnated god/goddesses looked at how tired their teammates/roommates felt, and they decided to have a vacation from the training. They told the others about their idea, and Serena nodded her head. She was the only one that had a mansion in Angel Grove, yet no one knows that. "How are we going to America," asked Penelope as she and everyone else walked towards the train station.

"Harry," said Dumbledore behind them, "And friends."

"Hello Headmaster/Albus," said everyone.

"Where are you going," asked Dumbledore.

"Home," said Mina as she pushed everyone onto the train.

I will find out what is going on, thought Dumbledore.

**- At Hiwaki Shrine –**

"Eh," shouted everyone.

"Serena said that everyone was doing a wonderful job from our reports. She wanted all of us to have the Spring Break at where she is," explained Naruto.

"And what about the demons," demanded Ray.

"Well, we called in some favors from our dear family and friends in Olympus," said Shikamaru.

It was Friday in Juuban where the senshis, the ninjas, the digidestined, the Gundam pilots, the Teen Titans, the gods, and the goddesses were working extra hard to power up without transforming or to have help to go to the next level of their evolution. Serena was so proud that she telepathically said to her fellow gods and goddesses that they deserve a break. Hotaru said that Spring Break is coming and that they had a week off for that. Everyone was happy about the break and started to tell their friends about the rest that they will get. "So, who is coming anyways," asked Izzy.

"It's Eros, Dionysus, Fesuni, Hera, Demeter, Hebe, Eileithyia, and Anubis," said Raven.

"Do you think that these eight gods/goddesses will help," asked Taiki.

"Shouldn't there be more," asked Robin.

"We are more than enough," said someone.

"AH," shouted everyone, except for the gods and goddesses.

"Hey Anubis," said Temari.

"I think Anubis scared our entourage," said a giggling Kari.

"Not funny, dude," said Cyborg, "Not funny."

The eight gods/goddesses that were going to help destroy the demons gave an exasperated look to one another. The other gods and goddesses weren't really listening to them as Tai and Kari dragged Matt and T.K. away from the group so that they had help with the luggage. Raven dragged Robin along to help, as well as Duo dragging Heero. When the chosen few were getting the luggage, the eight volunteered gods and goddesses looked at one another. They smirked a bit and opened a small black hole underneath the ones who were talking. "AH," shouted everyone who had a hole underneath them.

"Thanks for the help," said Naruto.

"No prob," said Hera.

**- In Angel Park -**

"We're having a full week of non-training," shouted Tanya.

"Of course," said Serena.

The Power Rangers, the genin team, and the two goddesses were sitting in a circle at the park. They were training a bit before Serena stopped everyone. She told the Power Rangers and the genin team that everyone will have the week off. Jason looked at Serena and wondered if he should ask Serena out. When everyone started to cheer, a lot of yelling came from the sky. "What is that," asked Katherine.

"Friends," said Serena.

"Yay! It's Mina-nee, Oliver-nii, Herm-nee, Draco-nii, and Hota-nee," shouted the three genins.

"Who," asked everyone else.

Everyone waited under the tree as they saw a lot of people falling down from the sky. Once the people finished falling from the sky, the Power Rangers looked at who came over. Serena shrieked a bit and hugged all of her reincarnated friends. Kimberly smiled and hugged all of her reincarnated friends too! Jason became a bit jealous when Serena said 'hi' to everyone that she became friends with, including the guys. The Power Rangers were smiling knowingly as they watch Jason become jealous over Serena. "I think introductions are in order," said Sora.

"I agree," said Beastboy.

"That guy is green," said Rocky.

"Intriguing," said Billy.

"I know," said Izzy.

"What are those," asked Aisha as she pointed at the digimons.

"We're digimon. It's short for digital monsters," said Biyomon.

Introductions were in order and soon because some of the Power Rangers were hyperventilating over the talking digimons that they thought were stuff animals. The Power Rangers were calming down with the digimons and embraced the people who are going to help with the Yofuzen thing. Itachi explained more about the reincarnation stuff, and the people who didn't hear it was shocked that a ninja group, a reincarnated group, was the enemy of theirs. "So, who's up for some food," asked Kakashi.

"I think we're all hungry," said Lita.

"How about we go to Ernie's Fruit Juice Luau," suggested Katherine.

"And I get to see Angelica," said Zack.

"Sorry guys, but this week, I'm going to Aqua to visit Cestria," said Billy.

(AN: no idea where Cestria and her other pals live, so Aqua has to do.)

"Don't use the communicator and concentrate all on you," said Serena, "Great practice."

Everyone was wondering what Aqua was, but Trini said that it was a different planet made out of water. Michelle perked up on that, but she didn't want to go because she wanted to stay with her Amara. Billy concentrated and started to glow his power ranger blue. He then disappeared in blue lights that showed off his power rangers' power of triceratops. Everyone, except for Tomika and Serena, were shocked about the transportation. "Should we go," asked Serena.

"Let's," said everyone as they walked towards Ernie's.

**- At Ernie's -**

"It's a beach," shouted everyone who didn't know the place.

"And they have great smoothies," said Serena as she sat down.

"We'll get the drinks," volunteered Jason.

Serena smiled and said that it was fine. Jason, Zack, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky went to Ernie's counter and ordered a lot of fruit smoothies. Ernie and a girl named Emily had wide eyes on their faces. They didn't have that many orders since… NEVER! Ernie and Emily started to make the smoothies as the rest of the Power Rangers waited for their huge orders. While the other four were talking, Jason was looking at Serena talking with her Sailor Scouts. She looks so happy and relaxed, thought Jason.

"Let's get into groups to help one another," said Serena.

"Why," asked everyone.

"Because we can't work well in teamwork if we don't know each other," said Shisui.

"Correct," said Serena.

"Here you guys are," said the five guys with the help of Ernie and Emily.

"Thanks Jason," said a smiling Serena.

"No problem," said a faint blushing Jason as Emily glared a bit to Serena.

Everyone looked on at the couple, yet some people were jealous, such as Emily and Cedric. Emily was jealous because she thought that Jason was in love with her, yet with the display before her, she knew that Jason was in love with Serena. Cedric was jealous because he believes that he has feelings for Serena. Everyone who could feel chakra, ki, or anything related to energy felt the high tension that Cedric and Emily were giving off. "So, who's going in who's group," asked Iruka who broke the silence.

"Well, Shino, Fred, George, and Oliver will be in one group," said Serena.

"What," said Fred.

"We already," said George.

"Know Oliver," said the two.

"Do you really," asked Taka.

"Uh, well," started the twins.

"You don't know him THAT well," pointed out Draco.

"Fine," said the twins.

Serena smiled and started the groups. Group two was Tommy, Yaten, Kakashi, and Yolei. Group three was Seiya, Tai, Agumon, Zack, and Ino. Group four was Izzy, Ken, Cyborg, Amy, and Taiki. Group five was Trowa, Noin, Gaara, Theodore, and Rocky. Group six was Millardo, Heero, Harry, T.K., and Patamon. More groups were announced by Serena as she started. Everyone nodded his or her head with the groups. Shisui smirked and asked Serena if he could take over. Serena smiled and said that he could. Shisui ran towards the front but pushed his sensei between Cedric and Jason. "All right, the next group is going to be Itachi, me, Hiei, Draco, and Starfire," said Shisui.

"Why do you get Starfire," asked Taka.

"Because it's my group," said Shisui, "And the fact that the only ones left in the naming of the group are Jason, Cedric, Serena-nee, Robin, Kari, and Gatomon."

"Well, we have our groups, so I guess we should spread out," said Kimberly.

"That's a good idea," said Quatre as he separated with his group: Raven, Shikamaru, Kurama, and Tomika.

Ernie and Emily were wondering what was going on with them when they decided to separate into many different groups. Emily became more jealous when Serena dragged her group towards a different place. She wanted Jason to stay and keep her company when she was working, but that will never happen. Kari, Gatomon, Cedric, Robin, and Jason followed Serena to a huge mansion a couple of blocks away from Ernie's Juice Bar, Luau style. The five looked with wide eyes when they saw the mansion. What are we doing here, thought everyone.

"Well, since everyone is separated, I thought that we can learn about one another at my house," said a blushing Serena.

"This is a house?! It looks like a mansion," shouted Gatomon.

"I know, but it's been with me since forever," said Serena.

"So, anything else we are going to do," asked Kari.

"Show you to your rooms," said Serena.

"Let's go," said Robin.

Serena and the others walked towards the mansion and opened the door. They were greeted kindly by some butlers that were hired a while ago. Serena smiled and led the five to rooms. She said that Cedric's room is to the right of hers while Jason's was to the left. Kari said that she remembered her stay in the mansion and know where she will be sleeping. Gatomon followed Kari as she went down another direction. Serena led Robin to another direction and gave him the room to the right of Raven's room. When everyone met back in the living room, Serena said, "So, does anyone feel hungry?"

"Well, we were supposed to eat with the rest of the people at Ernie's," said Jason.

"And we're kind of hungry," said Gatomon.

"How about I order pizza,' said a different voice that no one, except for Serena, knew about.

"Who are you," shouted Robin as he had a boomerang in his hand.

"And what are you doing here," demanded Gatomon.

"Ginny," said a shock Cedric.

"Who," asked everyone else except for Serena.

"Her name is Ginny Weasley, the youngest out of the Weasley family," said Cedric.

"And also a missing Weasley by Dumbledore's standards," said Ginny.

"Missing," shouted everyone, besides Serena.

"Well, I don't like how Dumbledore is doing to my family and my family, except for Percy and the Weasley Twins, are bowing down to Dumbledore like he is some god," said Ginny.

"That's reasonable," said Cedric and Serena.

"Dumbledore is that bad," asked Jason.

"He is a manipulated old coot," said Cedric and Ginny.

**- In a dark lair -**

"Welcome back, Chaos. Nice of you to join us Orochimaru, Voldemort, and Myotismon," said an evil voice.

"It's great to be back," said Chaos.

"When can we go and destroy those fools," asked Myotismon.

"Patience is a virtue," said the evil voice.

"I'll go get my followers ready," said Orochimaru and Voldemort.

"And the evil digimon as well," said Myotismon.

"We are at your service again, Yofuzen," said Chaos.

"Excellent," said Yofuzen as he evilly laughed out loud with everyone else cowering with fear.

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Anyways, the people who are reincarnated in my story are:

_**Selene – Serena**_

_**Apollo – Naruto**_

_**Shinimegami – Hotaru**_

_**Shinigami – Duo**_

_**Gaia – Hermione**_

_**Athena – Starfire**_

_**Hephaestus – Tai**_

_**Ares – Draco**_

_**Aphrodite – Mina**_

_**Hermes – Shikamaru**_

_**Hestia – Kari**_

_**Rhea – Raven**_

_**Kaze – Temari**_

_**Hades – Yusuke**_

_**Phoebe – Kimberly**_

_**Osiris – Itachi**_

**Themis – Deidara (cat god)**

**Bast – Sasori (cat god)**

**Chitsuki – Kisame (blood god)**

**Isei – Konan (power goddess)**

**Torabi – Tobi (travel god)**

**Tebiki – Zetsu (travel god)**

**Akagi – Kakuzu (greed god)**

**Kiru – Hidan (kill god)**

**Yofuzen – Darien (evilest person ever)**

The couples that I have are:

**Mimi/Izzy**

**Matt/Tai**

**T.K./Kari**

**Starfire/Beastboy**

**Raven/Robin**

**Kimberly/Tommy**

**Zack/Angelica**

**Billy/Cestria**

**Aisha/Rocky**

**Heero/Duo**

**Trowa/Quatre**

**Hinata/Kiba**

**Hotaru/Hiei**

**Ray/Wufei**

**Amara/Michelle**

**Temari/Yusuke**

**Lita/Cyborg**

**Ken/Yolei**

**Yukina/Harry**

**Naruto/Shikamaru**

**Neji/Gaara**

**Taiki/Amy**

**Millardo/Noin**

**Seiya/Kakyuu**

**Kakashi/Iruka**

**Mina/Yaten**

I am having trouble with some of the coupling. Please choose who goes with whom:

_**Sasuke: Trini or no one**_

_**Serena: Cedric or Jason**_

_**Hermione: Ron or Theodore**_

_**Adam: Trini or Emily**_

_**Oliver: Fred or George**_

_**Shino: Fred or George**_

_**Ginny: Draco or Davis**_

_**Itachi: Trini or Blaise**_

So, chose your couplings! And please choose if Blaise should be a boy or a girl! Please also chose who to heal within the Akatsuki members who are reincarnated gods! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. It's just going to be building more and more!


	25. chapter 22

chapter 22

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

* * *

"Wow, this week has gone by so fast," said a stretching Sirius.

"I don't want to go back to school," whined Fred.

"How about you guys fake your deaths and live here with me," suggested Ginny.

Spring break has up and gone from our heroes. They didn't want to go back to school when all they will do is fall asleep in class, or in the teacher's case, not teach the students. The others wanted to stay with Serena more, but knew that training is very important. Even the digidestined, the YYH gang, the scouts, and the pilots had to change some memories for them to be at Juuban to train for the upcoming fierce battle. The Power Rangers weren't fairing better, but with the extra help, Mondo's monster couldn't grow very big. "How about you all transfer to our school," suggested Tanya.

"Yeah," said Katherine, "We can use you guys here and we all can train together."

"Well, it would be nice to fight someone else besides these people," said a thoughtful Hotaru.

"What's that suppose to mean," shouted the Hogwarts gang.

Hotaru just smiles innocently at them. While everyone was talking about arrangements, Jason walked to Serena and asked if he can talk to her alone. Serena smiled beautifully up at him and motioned for them to walk outside where the patio was. Cedric saw this and decided to follow them, undetected of course. He didn't want Jason to be alone with Serena for a second. As he neared the pair, he didn't see the others following him as well. Finally stopping at a corner, Cedric jumped a bit when he felt Oliver's hand on his shoulder, the others right behind them. "What's going on," asked Lita.

"Jason asked Serena to step out with him," said Cedric.

"And now we're following them," concluded Adam.

"Yup! Ooo," said Mina, "Let's get close!"

So everyone who wanted to see what that was about dragged others who didn't want to follow Jason and Serena, close enough to hear them. Why us? Serena is so going to be a slave-driver after this, thought those who didn't want to go.

_**- With Jason and Serena -**_

"So Jason," started Serena, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was wondering…," falters Jason.

Serena blinked confusedly when he falters. She waited patiently for Jason to start the conversation again, turning to look at the moon. She wonders whether she could fix the Moon Palace with her goddess powers. However, if she does use her powers, she would become mortal and not live forever. Jason looks when Serena turns to look at the moon, gulping when the moonlight made her shimmer beautifully. I can fight Rita's putties, Zedd's monsters, and Mondo's evil machines, but I can't say what I want to say to her, thought a frustrated Jason.

"Jason, are you alright," asked Serena as she heard him give out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to ask you something," said Jason.

"**tilts head** Well, what do you want to ask me," persisted Serena.

"Um… well… that is…," started Jason, biting his lower lip.

"Yes," pushed Serena.

"Would you go out with me," blurted out Jason, a bit flustered and holding out an origami rose.

Serena blinked at the question until she blushed prettily. Serena smiled softly and nodded her head to Jason's question. She didn't want to ruin anything with someone that mended her broken heart. Serena took the rose and smiled more at Jason. Jason smiled back handsomely and hugged her. He wanted to kiss her for all he was worth, but he also didn't want to scare her by doing that without going out a few times. "So, where does this leave us," asked Jason.

"Well, what do you want it to be," asked Serena.

_**- With the other people -**_

"Serena said yes," said a happy Hermione.

"Finally, maybe this is her true love, eh Mina," said Naruto.

"Well, we shall see," said Mina.

"Aren't you Aphrodite though," said a sadden Cedric.

"Yup! But it's hard for her since she didn't find her true love yet," said Yusuke.

"Once we find our true loves, we gain our true powers, not just merging with our goddess/god spirits," said Temari.

"Just like me with Tommy," said Kimberly, "And Naruto with Shikamaru, also Hotaru with Hiei."

"Let's leave them alone," said Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded their heads and started to walk away from the newest couple. Cedric lingered a bit, sadly watching the two before Ginny pulled his arm and led him away. Why couldn't it be me, thought Cedric as he was led to the living room.

_**- Back with the couple -**_

"Well, I was hoping to be your boyfriend," said Jason.

Serena blushed more as she thought of the prospect of being with Jason. He was the best guy she ever met, besides Andrew, but he's like a brother to her. Serena contemplated about the pros and cons, wondering if she was with Jason, then there would be no Crystal Tokyo, no Rini. Apparently, she didn't like being with Darien just to have Rini. So, when Serena looked at Jason, she saw hope in his brown eyes. "I would love the honor to be your girlfriend," said Serena.

"For real," said a doubtful but hopeful Jason.

"Of course Jason," said Serena as she pecked his lips.

Jason blushed as Serena did that and smiled. Serena smiled as well, almost glowing in her full powers. She knew that she made the right decision because she felt that the more times she will be with Jason, her full powers will come back. They were about to hug when a bright light came through and a little girl fell on top of Jason. "**blinks** Who are you," asked Serena.

"Thank you for catching me, daddy," exclaimed the little girl, "And it's me mommy, only different!"

"Eh," shouted the two, alerting the others.

When the others came out, they were all looking at the little child. She had dark brown hair like Jason's, only her eyes were crystal blue like Serena's. The scouts turned to look at Trista when she went over to her and glared a bit. The others were wondering who the girl was and was looking at the blushing couple. "So, who are you," asked Aisha.

"My name is Rini," said the little girl.

"What," shouted the scouts because they knew Rini as a pink-hair, ruby-eyes girl.

"Rini, I told you until after we defeat the god Yofuzen," lectured Trista.

"But I wanted to meet mommy and daddy," pouted Rini as she held Jason's right hand and Serena's left hand.

Serena and Jason looked at each other and blushed very hard. The scouts were flabbergasted to say anything. The Power Rangers were shocked, well everyone else was too, but the Power Rangers were more shocked because Jason was their friend long before Serena and imagining him having a little girl is kind of weird. What else is going to happen? More children falling out of the sky, thought everyone.

"So Rini, why are you here," asked Botan.

"Cause I wanted to help mommy and daddy fight Yofuzen," exclaimed Rini.

"But it's too dangerous for you," said a concerned Starfire.

"I don't care! I want to stay with mommy and daddy," proclaimed Rini as she held her parents' hands tighter.

_**- With the evil people -**_

"I sense another starseed," exclaimed Chaos.

"I told you that we are not capturing starseeds," said Yofuzen.

"But you got to admit that this is a weird development," said Zetsu.

The others heartily agreed that it was weird and decided to check the dark globe. Once the picture was fantasized, they saw a little girl holding Serena and Jason's hands. Everyone wondered who this girl was. When they heard Botan say the child's name, Yofuzen stared at the future family in anger. Rini was supposed to be HIS child, not some wanna-be power ranger hero! Yofuzen glowed an eerie blackish red aura while the others backed away from the angry god so they wouldn't be in the way of him releasing his fire power. "What is Rini doing there and with different colors," shouted Yofuzen.

"We do not know, milord," said Orochimaru.

"We are not Pluto," said Sasori.

"Argh! I want Rini here and now," shouted Yofuzen.

"We cannot go to Earth right now," said Hidan.

"Besides, the Earth is being protected by a powerful force field, un," said Deidara.

"Why did you not kill that Pegasus or keep the golden crystal," asked Voldemort.

Yofuzen seethed with anger as the other evil people asked him many questions. Yofuzen would have said that the golden crystal was sent to Elysian for safe keeping because he died and got reincarnated again. And he couldn't kill Pegasus because he didn't know HOW to get into Elysian to kill it. But Yofuzen didn't comment as Myotismon suggested waiting until the barrier weakened. I mean how much power does a horse have, thought Kisame as he nodded to the suggestion.

"What was that power," asked Orochimaru.

"I don't know, but it is rapidly heading towards our enemies," said Konan.

"It's more sailor scouts," shouted Chaos.

"How do you know that," demanded Kakuzu.

"Because I can feel the starseeds, you twit," exclaimed Chaos.

More reinforcements? How bothersome, thought Yofuzen.

_**- With the heroes -**_

"I guess you're tired, huh Rini," said Serena as she saw her yawn.

Rini just nods her head as she lays her head on Jason's chest. The others went back into the living room and started to talk about the turn of events. Michelle asked Trista if there would still be a Crystal Toyko, and Trista smiled and bowed her head towards Jason and Serena. Amara was outrageous when she found out that Jason was to be king in the future. The gods and goddesses also informed everyone that their true loves would forever be immortal, sharing life with one another together. "You mean to tell us that Tommy, Jason, and all other true loves will become immortal, and that Jason is the future ruler of Earth," exclaimed Rocky.

"Precisely," said Trista.

"Well, let Kinmoku be the first to form an alliance with this solar system," said a smiling Kakyuu.

"Thank you, but send another invite after this war is over," said a joking Serena.

"So what now," asked a returned Billy with Cestria.

"All of us will be training hard, sweating very hard," said a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there," shouted everyone.

"It is I," said the woman as she stepped out of the shadows with four other people.

"Sailor Animates," shouted the scouts.

"Sailor Galaxia," shouted Serena.

Galaxia smirked as she looked at Serena and the scouts. Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow, and Tin Nyanko bowed their heads to the scouts. What are those five doing here, thought the scouts.

Who are these people, thought the others, They look like sailor scouts!

* * *

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Anyways, the people who are reincarnated in my story are:

_**Selene – Serena**_

_**Apollo – Naruto**_

_**Shinimegami – Hotaru**_

_**Shinigami – Duo**_

_**Gaia – Hermione**_

_**Athena – Starfire**_

_**Hephaestus – Tai**_

_**Ares – Draco**_

_**Aphrodite – Mina**_

_**Hermes – Shikamaru**_

_**Hestia – Kari**_

_**Rhea – Raven**_

_**Kaze – Temari**_

_**Hades – Yusuke**_

_**Phoebe – Kimberly**_

_**Osiris – Itachi**_

**Themis – Deidara (cat god)**

**Bast – Sasori (cat god)**

**Chitsuki – Kisame (blood god)**

**Isei – Konan (power goddess)**

**Torabi – Tobi (travel god)**

**Tebiki – Zetsu (travel god)**

**Akagi – Kakuzu (greed god)**

**Kiru – Hidan (kill god)**

**Yofuzen – Darien (evilest person ever)**

The couples that I have are:

**Serena/Jason**

**Mimi/Izzy**

**Matt/Tai**

**T.K./Kari**

**Starfire/Beastboy**

**Raven/Robin**

**Kimberly/Tommy**

**Zack/Angelica**

**Billy/Cestria**

**Aisha/Rocky**

**Heero/Duo**

**Trowa/Quatre**

**Hinata/Kiba**

**Hotaru/Hiei**

**Ray/Wufei**

**Amara/Michelle**

**Temari/Yusuke**

**Lita/Cyborg**

**Ken/Yolei**

**Yukina/Harry**

**Naruto/Shikamaru**

**Neji/Gaara**

**Taiki/Amy**

**Millardo/Noin**

**Seiya/Kakyuu**

**Kakashi/Iruka**

**Mina/Yaten**

**Cedric/Emily**

I am having trouble with some of the coupling. Please choose who goes with whom:

_**Sasuke: Trini or no one**_

_**Hermione: Ron or Theodore**_

_**Adam: Trini or Emily**_

_**Oliver: Fred or George**_

_**Shino: Fred or George**_

_**Ginny: Draco or Davis**_

_**Itachi: Trini or Blaise**_

So, chose your couplings! And please choose if Blaise should be a boy or a girl! Also choose if I should make Emily a sailor scout! Please also chose who to heal within the Akatsuki members who are reincarnated gods! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. It's just going to be building more and more!


	26. chapter 23

chapter 23

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

* * *

"So you are here to help us this time," asked a cautious Amara.

"Of course," said Galaxia.

"Don't trust us," asked Iron Mouse.

"Yeah," said the majority of the scouts.

It took a long time to explain who these five scouts were. The wizards, the Gundam pilots, the power rangers, the ninjas, the YYH gang, the Teen Titans, and the digidestined were looking at the scouts with wariness. They heard about the last battle between these five and the sailor scouts, only Serena remained alive until the very end. Galaxia and the other four sailor scouts apologized and told them that they were there to help. "Now if they are here to help, we need to pull a lot of strings for everyone," said Raven.

"It is most likely that we need to pull some strings to get the wizards to other schools," said Hotaru.

"What do you suggest then, dear friend," asked Starfire.

"We are going to split the wizards up," said Yusuke.

"And then what? Have you forgotten that there are others that want us," pointed out Percy.

"Then this is what we need to do with the help of our brethren," said a smirking Draco.

**- The Next Day Within Hogwarts –**

"When are those Sagaku students and the teachers coming back," muttered Dumbledore.

Within Hogwarts, Dumbledore had nothing better to do than to pace around and mutter something underneath his breath. He was worried that Harry wouldn't destroy the Dark Lord when the time came. He was worried that Harry would not do as he says anymore. All that planning to convert the Boy Who Lived as a puppet for his plans was being foiled by those Sagaku people. Mina, along with the director Serena, was getting on his nerves. The Order of the Phoenix was backing away from the Headmaster. "Um, Albus, please calm down," said Mr. Weasley.

"Those Sagaku kids are nothing but trouble," said Dumbledore.

"Why are we discussing some Hogwarts' students, Albus," said Mrs. Weasley, "We should be looking for Ginny!"

"I told you already Molly," said a calm Headmaster, "Ginny was killed on impact. We saw the body."

Mrs. Weasley was very agitated with Dumbledore, but she knew that she was powerless against him. Dumbledore was the figurine of light, as to what the wizards would say. Others who didn't know about wizards would say that their 'god' was the figurine of light, but mostly everyone who came in contact with one Sailor Moon would always believe that she was the figurine of light, for she fought beside everyone. Anyways, to keep in track, the Order of the Phoenix members were sitting around the Great Hall of Hogwarts and discussing about a plan that Snape had overheard from He Who Must Not Be Named, aka Voldemort. Suddenly, an owl came flying into the hall, dropped a newspaper, and flew as fast as it can go to get away from the people. "What is it, Albus," asked one of the members.

"Take a look at this," said Albus as he spread the newspaper and the letter out.

"Oh my," gasped Mrs. Weasley as she saw what the newspaper entailed.

On the newspaper, it said that there has been a terrible airplane crash. A lightning bolt hit the side of the airplane and crashed into the mountains when they were heading towards America. The list of people is what shocked the wizard world. These names were as followed:

Harry James Potter

Frederick Weasley

George Weasley

Cedric Diggory

Mina Aino

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Minerva McGonagall

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Percy Weasley

Penelope Clearwater

Oliver Wood

Pansy Parkinson

Mrs. Weasley pretty much started to cry for her three friends and her children who died. Mr. Weasley tried to console his traumatized wife as he looked at what the letter said. It basically said that the following people were now dead and that the families had their condolence from the tragedy. What are we going to do now, thought a very graved Dumbledore as some families' memories were wiped out of ever having said child or, in Neville's case, sent a letter stating the plan of what they did.

**- With the Heroes –**

"My plan worked," said Draco.

"And what was your plan," asked a miffed Fred.

"To make all of you die in an airplane accident that happened when you guys got here," said a smiling Draco.

"Finally," said Hotaru, "I can now be myself!"

Everyone turned to see Hotaru shed her disguise and was revealed to have lavender eyes and black hair with a hint of purple when the light hit certain spots on her head. The sailor scouts, the wizards, the gods, and the goddesses laughed at what Hotaru did. The others were shocked at her new appearance. It took a calm Trista and a smirking Draco told the others about the disguise of Hotaru. The others calmed down to see a smiling Rini hug Hotaru. "No wonder I couldn't recognize you," said Rini.

"**giggles** Yup," said Hotaru.

"So now that these wizards are 'dead', what are we going to do with them," asked Beastboy.

"We are going to enroll them into school with you guys as well," said a pointed Raven.

"What," shouted the Teen Titans.

"We do need a cover," said Raye.

"So here is what we are going to do," said Serena.

Harry and Cedric were going to stay with Serena while Ginny and Percy went with the digidestined. Fred and George were with the Gundam Pilots while Sirius insisted that he and Remus stay with Serena as well. McGonagall would be with the Gundam Pilots as Galaxia, Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow, and Tin Nyanko goes to Juuban with Seiya and Kakyuu. The Teen Titans were going to be separated and going to Yusuke's school or to Naruto's village. So, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg went with Yusuke while Robin and Raven went to Naruto's village. Starfire was sad because she wanted to be with Robin, so Raven switched places with her. "So now that we have our teams, we meet up at the teleportation area and train here," said Serena.

"What are the teams again," asked Oliver.

"Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Cedric are with me," said Serena.

"Oliver, Ginny, Percy, and Penelope are with me," said Tai.

"Fred, George, McGonagall, and Neville are with me," said Duo.

"Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, and Theodore are with me," said Yusuke.

"Robin, Raven, the ninjas, and Blaise are with me," said Naruto.

"I'm going back to Angel Grove," said Trini.

"I think I'll go be with Hotaru," said Draco.

"So that means the entire sailor scouts are going to protect Juuban, so listen to Mina, Draco, and Hotaru for training," said a serious Serena.

"I'll be with Naruto," said Hermione.

"Itachi, you stay here with Serena," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we don't need Sasuke to go AWOL on you," said Temari.

The Gundam pilots knew that they were going to be tortured by Relena once more, yet their friends will be here to stay with them. The Teen Titans were wondering who would go and protect Jump City while they were gone, but Robin said that he already called Titans East to help out on Jump City while they were away. This will take awhile, thought Galaxia as she listened to the plans.

**- At Angel Grove High School –**

"Welcome back Trini," said Rocky.

"Great that you are back with us," said Aisha.

"It's great to be back," said Trini.

Angel Grove High was still the same as Trini has been there with the original power rangers. Harry and Cedric were adjusting to the new change; Sirius and Remus were more interesting in everything in the school. Remus was the new History teacher and Sirius was the new Mythology teacher. That class was also new to Angel Grove High, but Serena pulled some strings and made a new class. Right now, everyone had Mythology for last and was heading towards there, Serena and Jason holding hands when they walked in. "So how exactly is Sirius going to teach us," asked Cedric.

"I think this is the first time he teaches anyone," said Harry.

"Well, at least he looks calm," said Tanya.

"And at least he has an assistant," said Katherine as she pointed towards Billy.

"Now this is more like it," said a smiling Serena as she sat down and started to write down some stuff for training.

**- With the Villains –**

"I want Rini here and now," shouted Darien.

"We shall get her then," said a disguised Sasori.

**- With Rini –**

"I'm sure that you will like this place," mimicked Rini.

"Hi," said a boy.

"Um, hi," said Rini.

"My name is Justin," said the boy, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," said Rini, "Name's Rini Tsukino."

While Rini and Justin were talking to one another, Sasori and Deidara were on the prowl for Rini. They spotted her sitting down in front of the middle school and talking to a boy her age. The two children were waiting for their guardians to pick them up. Deidara and Sasori came up and discretely came behind the two. Amara, the sailor scout who stayed behind in Angel Grove, saw them and parked. She went and transformed and ran towards them. "So you're the child, un," said Deidara.

"Who the heck are you," shouted a scared Rini as she and Justin backed away.

"Don't dilly dally, Deidara," said Sasori.

Deidara was about to go and grab Rini, but Amara, as Sailor Uranus, came over and stayed between the two. Sasori sighed and started to use his puppetry ninjutsu on Amara as Deidara ran to grab Rini. Twenty minutes of fighting Sasori, Amara was pinned down by strings as was injected by poison that Sasori gave her. "Come on," said Sasori.

"**grabs Rini** I've got her, un," said Deidara.

"Uranus," shouted the other scouts as they ran towards their comrade.

"We're done here," said Sasori as he and Deidara disappeared with Rini.

"Rini," shouted Justin as he watched his new friend disappear.

We are so going to be dead once Jason and Serena finds out that Rini is kidnapped, thought the sailor scouts as they disappeared to the Power Chamber to wait for the others to come along.

* * *

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Anyways, the people who are reincarnated in my story are:

_**Selene – Serena**_

_**Apollo – Naruto**_

_**Shinimegami – Hotaru**_

_**Shinigami – Duo**_

_**Gaia – Hermione**_

_**Athena – Starfire**_

_**Hephaestus – Tai**_

_**Ares – Draco**_

_**Aphrodite – Mina**_

_**Hermes – Shikamaru**_

_**Hestia – Kari**_

_**Rhea – Raven**_

_**Kaze – Temari**_

_**Hades – Yusuke**_

_**Phoebe – Kimberly**_

_**Osiris – Itachi**_

**Themis – Deidara (cat god)**

**Bast – Sasori (cat god)**

**Chitsuki – Kisame (blood god)**

**Isei – Konan (power goddess)**

**Torabi – Tobi (travel god)**

**Tebiki – Zetsu (travel god)**

**Akagi – Kakuzu (greed god)**

**Kiru – Hidan (kill god)**

**Yofuzen – Darien (evilest person ever)**

The couples that I have are:

**Serena/Jason**

**Mimi/Izzy**

**Matt/Tai**

**T.K./Kari**

**Starfire/Beastboy**

**Raven/Robin**

**Kimberly/Tommy**

**Zack/Angelica**

**Billy/Cestria**

**Aisha/Rocky**

**Heero/Duo**

**Trowa/Quatre**

**Hinata/Kiba**

**Hotaru/Hiei**

**Ray/Wufei**

**Amara/Michelle**

**Temari/Yusuke**

**Lita/Cyborg**

**Ken/Yolei**

**Yukina/Harry**

**Naruto/Shikamaru**

**Neji/Gaara**

**Taiki/Amy**

**Millardo/Noin**

**Seiya/Kakyuu**

**Kakashi/Iruka**

**Mina/Yaten**

**Cedric/Emily**

**Adam/Trini**

**Hermione/Theodore**

**Oliver/Fred**

**Shino/George**

**Itachi/Blaise**

**Ginny/Draco**

Please choose if Blaise should be a boy or a girl! Also choose if I should make Emily a sailor scout! Please also choose who to heal within the Akatsuki members who are reincarnated gods! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. It's just going to be building more and more!


	27. chapter 24

chapter 24

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

* * *

"Rini has been captured," screamed out Serena.

The Power Rangers, Cedric, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Serena came back from school. They were going to go hang at the park and get to practice with Tomika, Taka, and Shisui, yet they got a distress call from the sailor scouts. They teleported into the Power Chambers to find Alpha pacing, well as much as a robot can, and talking about something horrible. The power rangers were wondering what was going on. The scouts looked guilty when they saw the happy couple asking where Rini was. When they asked what happened, Amara told them that Rini was kidnapped by one of the reincarnated gods. They described the two as a red head and a blonde that looked like a girl. "Let's all calm down," said Trini as she eyed Jason and Serena's angry faces.

"How can we calm down when my baby is kidnapped," asked a fretting Serena while Jason tried to comfort her.

"Technically, she's not born yet," said Mina.

"Now is not the time for that, Mina," said Raye.

Serena was almost in tears, thinking the worst possible has come to Rini. Jason was soothing Serena as she tried not to cry. The sailor scouts were sad. They didn't want to see her friends become sad. Ginny thought for a minute and decided on something. "How about we try to find Rini and bring her back here," suggested Ginny.

"But how are we going to do that," asked Michelle.

"We call on the others," said Kimberly.

With that, everyone waited for the gangs to get back together at the Power Chamber. The first people were the ninjas. Naruto looked at a distraught Serena and a soothing but troubled Jason. He went over to his twin and went to comfort her; a confused look was on his face. The digidestined were the second gang to come into the Power Chamber, followed by the Gundam pilots and their group. The Chamber was filled with their allies and friends. When they saw the distraught of Serena, they all demanded what has happened since they were only gone for a week. The sailor scouts looked at each other guiltily as they retold the story of how Rini was kidnapped by the dark gods. Everyone was shocked by the revelation. Itachi came over and told them that the two who kidnapped Rini were Deidara and Sasori, otherwise known as the cat gods. "So, how are we going to rectify this," asked Raven.

"We need more help," said Remus.

"Someone who can get in and out without causing a disturbance," said Sirius.

"Apparation," shouted the other wizards.

"Apparation," asked Billy.

"It's like teleportation. The only thing is that it will be tricky," said Ron.

"The gods and goddesses can't go because it will make the others become aware of them," said Minerva.

"We should get Bill and Charlie," piped up Ginny.

"Yes," said Fred.

"Lets," said George.

**In Egypt –**

"I can't believe that Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy are dead," said a deep male voice.

"I know," said another deep male voice.

In a comfortable place in Egypt, there were two redheads that were in mourning. They couldn't believe that their little siblings, besides one, were dead. These two were the eldest Weasley siblings. They were angry at the prospect of the Sagaku House, but they couldn't stay mad. Something was fishy about it, for there were adults who could apparate out of the burning airplane. "Do you think that Dumbledore was lying," asked the second male.

"Charlie, the newspaper said that the plane crashed and there were no survivors," said the first male.

"But Bill, they could have escaped," argued Charlie.

Before Bill could go and respond to his brother, a phoenix lit up and was still flaming, but not burning anything. The two brothers looked cautiously at the phoenix as they brought their wands out. When the phoenix felt the same aura that his master gave him, the phoenix spread its wings. With the brightness, Bill and Charlie closed their eyes tightly while being engulfed by the soft flames of the phoenix. Just as the two disappeared did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated into the complex to see both of their children and the phoenix gone. "No," shouted Mrs. Weasley as she saw her two eldest children disappear.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley, "We have to tell Dumbledore."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, "He'll know what to do."

**At the Power Chamber –**

"Bill," shouted Ginny and Percy.

"Charlie," shouted the twins.

Everyone waited for Tai's phoenix to get back to him. When it arrived back into the Power Chamber, the light blinded them. The gods and goddesses, use to the intense light, looked at the two shadows that came with Tai's phoenix. After everyone can see, the Weasley siblings were happy. It was their eldest and elder brothers that came to them. The Weasley siblings gathered around their brothers and gave them a hug. "Ginny, Percy," asked Bill.

"Fred, George," asked Charlie.

"It's been a while," said Ginny.

"Where have you been," shouted Bill, once his shock was gone.

"We couldn't tell you until it were time," said Fred.

"And I suppose this is all their doing," asked Charlie, his eyes looking at everyone.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Bill and Charlie looked outrageous. Ginny sighed as she perfected the stunning charm on both her brothers. She said that they will listen to reason before going on and on about whatever nonsense they had. Serena giggled a bit, but when Rini came in mind, she bit back a sob. Naruto and Jason comforted the distraught girl. Bill and Charlie looked at the girl in confusion. It took a lot of hours and then some to tell Bill and Charlie about Rini, about the gods and goddesses, about Dumbledore, and about why they were brought to them. "So you all," Charlie started as he motioned towards the gods and goddesses, "Are gods and goddesses?"

"Reincarnated," piped Kimberly with Tommy's arms around her waist.

"So, why bring us here," asked Bill.

"We require your assistance," said Sirius.

"We need you two, along with Remus, Sirius, and I to go and apparate into the hold to get Rini back," said Minerva.

"What," shouted the two brothers.

**With Rini and the Evil gods –**

"Hello dear daughter," said Darien.

Rini was brought back to the evil lairs. She winced when she was thrown to the floor. When she looked up, she saw Darien, her mother's ex-boyfriend. Her dad and her mom told her about him. She also heard that some people were not to be trusted. Rini winced when she heard the evil man say 'daughter' to her. She was not his daughter and knew from her heart that she wasn't anything like him, thank goodness. "W-w-who are you," asked Rini.

"Rini," said Darien, "Don't you remember me? Prince Endymion, your father in the future."

"My name is Princess Serenity 'Rini' Serene Tsukino Scott, daughter to King Jason Lee Scott and Queen Serena Selene Tsukino-Scott, Small Lady of the 30th century Silver Millennium," said Rini.

"No," shouted Darien, "You are MY daughter! Not that Power Ranger brat! I will make you remember that you are MY DAUGHTER!"

**gulp** I'm scared, thought Rini as she backed away from the shouting man.

**Back at the Power Chamber –**

"So, what do you want us to do," said Charlie.

"You made up your mind Char," asked Bill.

Charlie just nods his head as he looked around. Serena was barely awake, for she cried a lot. Bill looked around the room; slightly seething about his little sister was with Draco Malfoy. He didn't know how that happened, but after rescuing the daughter, he hoped to get more answers. He also saw Oliver and a guy he didn't know getting comfortable with Fred and George. "Alright, but we are having a long talk later on," said Bill as he eyed his siblings.

"Good, the only thing that you need to do is apparate, throw something to distract, and get Rini out of there," said Hotaru.

"And we will come for some distractions," said Raye.

**With Rini –**

"Boss," said Kisame, "Calm down."

"Yeah," said Zetsu, "You are scaring your 'daughter'."

Darien was ranting about how Serena would get back with him and Rini would be his daughter once more. Rini believed that this was a man who had a lot of screws loose in his mind. Rini was in the far corner of the room, almost hidden in the shadows. The other members were trying to get him to calm down. Darien would have none of it as he tried to get to his daughter. Suddenly, a lot of lights blinded the evil doers. They looked on to see the sailor scouts in front of Rini, the wizards in the shadows. "Great, the entertainment is here," said Kakuzu.

"Get them away from my daughter," shouted Darien.

"I'm NOT your daughter," said Rini as she was picked up by someone from behind.

"Who is there with you," shouted Darien.

"Let's just sacrifice them to Jashin," said Hidan.

"You are a god," said a twitching Konan, "You do NOT need to sacrifice anyone!"

"Will someone just fight them," shouted Darien.

"Tobi is a good boy," said Tobi.

The battle was a bit short lived since most of the evil doers weren't doing anything. However, there was red light coming from the opposite side and the wizards gasped. Stepping out of the shadows, the wizards saw Voldemort and a couple of Death Eaters, DEs to Harry and Hermione. "I think that we should go," said a shivering Minerva.

"Let's go," said Charlie, as Rini relaxed in his arms.

"Apparently, the little girl knows of us," said Bill.

"Less talking, more disappearing," said the sailor scouts as they began to glow.

"STOP THEM," shouted Darien.

Voldemort and the DEs were aiming their wands and shooting dark magic at them. The sailor scouts, with their powers, made the magic bounce off of them, just like the trick they did when they saw their future selves protecting a frozen Neo Queen Serenity. Bill and Charlie apparated away with Rini, and was followed by Minerva, Sirius, and Remus. When the sailor scouts saw that Rini and their friends were safe, the scouts teleported away, barely missing the killing curse. Darien cursed up a storm as he saw this. The others were aware of his anger and wanted to get away. "Um, what do you want to do now," asked a cautious Death Eater.

"Recruit Sasuke Uchiha, Myotismon, Orochimaru, and the Sound ninjas," said Darien, "We are going to take the battle to them."

**At the Power Chamber –**

"Mama," said Rini as she ran towards Serena.

"Rini," said Serena as she gathered her future daughter in her arms.

As promised, Charlie and Bill got Rini safely out of the clutches of the enemies. Following them, Sirius barked out a laugh of success. Remus smiled at the happy looking family. The sailor scouts were happy that their future princess was safe. Rini turned around and bowed at the two brothers. "Thank you for saving me," said Rini.

"It's our pleasure," said Charlie.

"Now that that's over," said Bill.

"We go into battle," said a stern Yusuke.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Darien, or Yofuzen as he's supposed to be called, is going to want Rini back," said Yusuke.

"So, I'm guessing that we are taking him down once and for all," asked Cedric.

"Yes," said Duo, "However, there may be some enemies that you will recognize."

"We saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named there," exclaimed Minerva.

"Who," asked everyone, besides those who knew of him.

Harry sighed and told them about the person who was always trying to find a way to kill him. Bill and Charlie told small history about him as well. Everyone was disgusted about who the guy was and vowed to help in any way possible. Apparently, the digidestined went on about a person named Myotismon, just in case. Naruto compared the two with Orochimaru, hoping that he wasn't recruited. Also, a lot of introductions were in order after saving Rini. "So, we are going to him tonight," asked Rocky.

"He will pay for hurting my baby girl," said Serena as she glows a shine silver.

I don't think I want to be him, thought everyone, though the gods and goddesses were smirking inwardly.

"Before we go," said Charlie.

"What is it now," asked Draco.

"Why are Oliver and Fred a couple? Why are Shino and George a couple? Better yet, how on earth did Ginny get together with Draco," shouted Bill.

"And how did Raven and Starfire realize that their guys are Robin and Beast Boy respectively," shot back Shikamaru.

This will be a long day, thought everyone as they tried to figure out how everyone got together.

* * *

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Anyways, the people who are reincarnated in my story are:

_**Selene – Serena**_

_**Apollo – Naruto**_

_**Shinimegami – Hotaru**_

_**Shinigami – Duo**_

_**Gaia – Hermione**_

_**Athena – Starfire**_

_**Hephaestus – Tai**_

_**Ares – Draco**_

_**Aphrodite – Mina**_

_**Hermes – Shikamaru**_

_**Hestia – Kari**_

_**Rhea – Raven**_

_**Kaze – Temari**_

_**Hades – Yusuke**_

_**Phoebe – Kimberly**_

_**Osiris – Itachi**_

**Themis – Deidara (cat god)**

**Bast – Sasori (cat god)**

**Chitsuki – Kisame (blood god)**

**Isei – Konan (power goddess)**

**Torabi – Tobi (travel god)**

**Tebiki – Zetsu (travel god)**

**Akagi – Kakuzu (greed god)**

**Kiru – Hidan (kill god)**

**Yofuzen – Darien (evilest person ever)**

The couples that I have are:

**Serena/Jason**

**Mimi/Izzy**

**Matt/Tai**

**T.K./Kari**

**Starfire/Beastboy**

**Raven/Robin**

**Kimberly/Tommy**

**Zack/Angelica**

**Billy/Cestria**

**Aisha/Rocky**

**Heero/Duo**

**Trowa/Quatre**

**Hinata/Kiba**

**Hotaru/Hiei**

**Ray/Wufei**

**Amara/Michelle**

**Temari/Yusuke**

**Lita/Cyborg**

**Ken/Yolei**

**Yukina/Harry**

**Naruto/Shikamaru**

**Neji/Gaara**

**Taiki/Amy**

**Millardo/Noin**

**Seiya/Kakyuu**

**Kakashi/Iruka**

**Mina/Yaten**

**Cedric/Emily**

**Adam/Trini**

**Hermione/Theodore**

**Oliver/Fred**

**Shino/George**

**Itachi/Blaise**

**Ginny/Draco**

Please choose if Blaise should be a boy or a girl! Also choose if I should make Emily a sailor scout! Please also choose who to heal within the Akatsuki members who are reincarnated gods! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. It's just going to be building more and more!


	28. chapter 25

chapter 25

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

* * *

"Can we get a move on," asked a stubborn Amara.

It took about two hours just to explain how Bill and Charlie's siblings and friends got together with their significant other. Fred and George sighed as the questions were done. Sometimes, it kind of sucked to have two overprotective older brothers. Ginny was pouting, for hers was worst. Bill and Charlie were threatening Draco much more than Fred and George's significant other. Since the threats and the interrogation, the others were around the command center and waiting for them to stop so that they would get going. Amara was not the only impatient one. It seems as though Ray, Wufei, and Heero were itching to release some tension. "Yes," said Michelle, "We should go and defeat the evil right now."

"Well, we are done," said Charlie as he let go of a much paled god of war.

"Let's show them that we are a force not to be messed with," shouted Mina.

"Yeah," shouted everyone else.

While the others prepared their weapons and magical cores, Serena made the four children sit out of the battle. She wouldn't be a good mother and teacher if her daughter and team got killed before completing their training. The four complained very forcefully, but Serena stopped their arguments. Jason, Adam, Naruto, Hotaru, and Ginny also backed Serena up. The children pleaded, begged, and whined; however, everyone else came and told them 'no'. "Fine," said Rini, "But give one to that creepy Darien guy for me!"

"Will do," said a winking Serena.

As much as we like this dear sister," said Tai."

"We should go kick some evil butt," said Kari.

Those who knew Kari looked at her in shock. She would never have said that at all, but looking into her eyes, they saw a fiery anger hidden underneath. The evil gods and evil goddess wouldn't know what will happen to them, especially Darien aka Yofuzen. Zordon told them that the center found the coordinates to where the evil people were. Serena, eyes ablaze, kissed the top of Rini's head as she went with the others. "Be good for Alpha," said Jason as he went with the others.

"I will daddy," said Rini as she smiled at both of her future parents.

"You three stay good as well," said a stern Naruto.

"Yes, Naru-niisan," said the genins.

"Let's go already you overprotective three," said a smirking Yaten.

"I agree with Yaten," said Tommy as he too wanted some action.

"Hop," started Fred.

"To it," finished George.

"Keep your shirts on," said Jason as he lined up with his friends, but Serena was next to him.

Rini, Tomika, Taka, and Shisui gathered around each other on the opposite side and looked at the heroes that they will be. The four smiled a bit as they got teleported out of the way, at the park, before Alpha focused on the others. Even though Jason said to be good to Alpha, Alpha did something smart and teleported them in the park where they would find a friend of Rini's. The others gathered around each other as Alpha placed the coordinates into the computer. "Good luck everyone," said Alpha as he teleported them into the deep dark space.

"Now then Alpha," said Zordon, "Contact the Alien Rangers to guard Earth."

"Yes Zordon," said Alpha as he did just that.

_**With the Evil Doers –**_

"You incompetent…" growled Darien as he told his followers what he thought of them.

"I'm sorry my liege," said a displeased Konan.

The Akatsuki, who were really reincarnated gods and goddess respectively, were getting tired of Darien muttering and blowing up at them. Of course, it was a bit of their fault that the kid Rini disappeared without a trace. They, however, did get Voldemort, the inner circle of Death Eaters, Orochimaru, Myotismon, and any other evil doer that was against what the good doers fight against. However, they couldn't get Lord Zedd to come. The only one who came with Myotismon was King Mondo and his robot empire. "The good news, my liege, is that the other dark evil overlords are here," said Zetsu.

"Yes," said Darien, "Now we can destroy those pesky heroes and take over the world!"

"I will get England and its Wizarding World, yes," hissed out Voldemort.

"Of course, my friend," said a smirking Darien, "And Orochimaru can have the Ninja nation."

"Finally," said a very happy Orochimaru.

"What is our plan of attack," asked Hidan.

"We need to get into that darn Command Center," complained Sprocket.

"Yes, dear son," said King Mondo, "We need to get our armies ready for anything."

Everyone was excited to finally get rid of the annoyance they call their enemy. However, some Sound nins rushed in to tell them that there were intruders in the left wing. Darien sneered as he found out that the pesky power ranger was here. He ordered some of the negaverse monsters to go and destroy them, but leaving Serena alone. "War is upon us, Lord Yofuzen," said Konan.

"Finally," said Kisame, "Bloodshed!"

_**In the Left Wing –**_

"Mars Flame Sniper," called Mars.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," called Jupiter.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," called Naruto.

"Stupify," called Charlie.

Gun shots, red lights, magical energy, and spiritual energy were very visible within the confinements of the evil lair. Most of the monsters were destroyed or just frozen until it was destroyed. When the heroes finally finished the thousands upon thousands of monsters, they didn't stop when they ran towards where their nemeses were. Serena had a hard glare as she ran right next to Jason and Naruto. This was what they were training to do. Once they ran straight into another room, everyone stopped. They couldn't see anything in front of them. "Do you think that this is a trap," asked Beastboy.

"It is way too dark in this hallway," said Noin.

"Hahahaha," started an evil laugh.

"Who's there," shouted Biyomon.

Everyone looked at the huge room and out came Myotismon. The digimon and digidestined were glaring at the figure in front of them. Suddenly, other evil digimon came out and surrounded the back of Myotismon. Demidevimon was there, spiting the digidestined who remembered him. Tai and Kari wanted to stay, but they just stick with the plan. The other digidestined and their digimon, along with Agumon and Gatomon, rushed towards the mob and made a space for everyone to run ahead. "You better come back alive, Matt," shouted Tai.

"You should take your own advice," shouted Matt as the digimon closed the entryway to the other side completely.

Kari comforted Tai as she knew what it was like to worry for the one they love. Everyone smiled reassured smiles as they ran once more to get to Yofuzen. However, Yofuzen was way into the lair. They stopped once more as Orochimaru and the Sound nins came out of another room. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari left it up to the ninjas that they had. Blasting their way towards the staircase, the three looked back once to see the ninjas handling themselves. They winced as Tsunade did a huge punch into the middle of the room, effectively destroying some nins. "Temari, everything will be alright," said Duo.

"I sure hope so," said Temari.

"Let's keep moving," said Itachi.

Everyone resumed running as they followed the dark hallways. The only thing creepier was that the hallways were lit with fire. Reaching to another room made Sirius want to scream, for they were running for a very long time. When a shot of green came at them, everyone ducked. They looked up as the wizards shivered in fear. All snakelike in face, Lord Voldemort came out with his Death Eaters. Armed and prepared, the wizards ran towards the Death Eaters while everyone else dodged and ducked from on coming green lights. Once or twice, the sailor scouts would shoot some magic against them before everyone got to the hallway. Draco and Hermione were determined to get this war over with. "Go," shouted Harry as he battled Voldemort once more.

"Be careful," shouted Hermione as she ran with everyone else to the next part.

Again, everyone was stopped once more with total darkness in the room. The others looked around and heard some robotic armor walking in. They all turned to see Cogs coming at them. The rangers all transformed without saying anything and started to beat up the Cogs. The others went and helped them until another voice rang out. "Well, if it isn't the pesky rangers," said the voice.

"King Mondo," said Rocky.

"You're days are numbered," said Adam.

"Monsters, attack," shouted King Mondo.

The rangers got them at bay as the others shot magical or spiritual energy towards them. While they were running, they almost collapsed when two of the rangers sent Jason towards them. Jason screamed about what they big idea was, but all the rangers said that Jason should help Serena fight Yofuzen. Jason looked defiant, but Kimberly, who had to go, pulled Jason towards their group. The others were surprise about it, but didn't show. When they ran into another room, the others ducked from a yellow beam. "This beam…" trailed off Galaxia.

"Hello my pet," said an evil voice.

"Chaos," shouted the sailor scouts.

"Of course it's me," said Chaos as he floated towards them.

The sailor scouts got in front of the gods and goddesses as they began to battle Chaos. Serena ducked as another yellow beam came out. She was very worried that her friends would die once more. Being dragged away while others ran, Serena saw from the top of the stairs that her friends were doing a number on Chaos while ducking from the yellow beams. Once into the next level of the lair, they were stopped by someone called the Brain. The teen titans, along with the gundam boys, went up against him and two others, Slade and Madam Rouge. Duo, Starfire, and Raven, however, couldn't battle against them, for their powers were needed elsewhere. "Be careful Robin," said Raven as she ran towards the hallway.

"Don't even think about dying on me," said Duo as he too ran.

Starfire gave a final kiss to Beastboy before running to catch up with the others. Down to the gods and goddesses, they were sure that only Yofuzen and the other evil gods and goddess were left. However, they didn't count on one more adversary. Running towards a bright lit room, they stopped and stared. There was no Yofuzen, no evil gods, and no evil goddess. Instead, someone was sitting in the middle of the room. The YYH gang looked at him and was surprised by who the person was. They thought that they defeated this person, but apparently not. "Shinobu Sensui," shouted Kuwabara.

"Hello," said Sensui.

"We thought that Yusuke killed you," said Kurama.

"Well, I'm back and stronger than ever," said Sensui as he powered up.

"Yusuke, you and your siblings have got to go," shouted Hiei as everyone jumped back.

"But guys," started Yusuke.

"Go," shouted the three as they battled Sensui once more.

Yusuke was dragged back by Temari and Hotaru. He was fighting back, but with two goddesses, he wasn't that strong. Jason and the rest of the group ran up the stairs once more. Yusuke wished that the three would be alright as they faced forward. Once they came to the top of the room, they finally saw the worst evil entity and god known to them, Yofuzen. Yofuzen, aka Darien, smirked at the group as seven images showed up behind him. All seven images showed the battles that were happening down below. "Hello Serena and friends," said Darien as he sneered towards Jason, "How are you?"

"Yofuzen," shouted Tai.

"Liked what you see," asked Darien.

"How did you escaped," asked Kimberly.

"Oh, it was quite easy. Once the sailor scouts defeated Chaos, they didn't realize that the back-up magical energy made a crack on the barrier," said Darien, "I latched onto one of the starseeds that were returning to Earth and was surprise that it was Selene's ex that I latched onto."

"You mean that it was our fault," shouted a distressed Mina as Hermione went and comforted her.

"Yes," shouted Darien as he started to glow black.

The others backed up as they saw Darien's façade peel off. The black energy surrounded him along with eight other columns. Swearing silently in their heads, they saw the other gods and goddess being the same. Their facades of Akatsuki members melted away. Once the energy came off, the others looked back to see the face of Yofuzen and the other gods. While they remember how the others looked like from the tournament months ago, they have never saw Yofuzen. Yofuzen had two black horns on top of his head. He had pale skin with red and black pattern-like snakes on his torso and upper arms. He wore very bright red shirt and baggy pants. Smirking evilly, a late column to the far right showed Madara's façade shed into Seth, Itachi aka Osiris' brother. "You're late, Seth," said Yofuzen.

"Sorry," said Seth, "I was preparing to fight my brother."

"Fine," said Yofuzen as he turned to the group, "Let the battle begin!"

The group started to glow except for Jason. A burst of sixteen light columns came out and disperse to leave the group into their gods and goddesses forms. They didn't know what the rangers were thinking when they sent Jason with them, but they couldn't complain. Once done, a late column of light rose around Jason! Everyone watched as Jason's façade went away to reveal Helios! Aphrodite, Shinimegami, and Selene were shocked, for they knew that Helios died while trying to help the scouts against Nehelenia a long time ago. However, there he was - Helios' reincarnation! Without further ado, Seth and Osiris went up against each other. Themis went against Shinimegami and Ares while his brother, Bast, went up against Shinigami and Hephaestus. Chitsuki went up against Hades and Kaze while Isei went up against Rhea and Phoebe. Torabi went up against Aphrodite while his brother Tebiki went up against Hestia. Akagi went up against Hermes and Apollo while Kiru went up against Gaia and Athena. As they battled on, Yofuzen charged Helios and Selene. "You shall be mine Selene," shouted Yofuzen as he swung his sword down.

* * *

AN: Another chapter for this slow fanfic. I'm not giving up on any of my fanfics. Anyways, the people who are reincarnated in my story are:

_**Selene – Serena**_

_**Apollo – Naruto**_

_**Shinimegami – Hotaru**_

_**Shinigami – Duo**_

_**Gaia – Hermione**_

_**Athena – Starfire**_

_**Hephaestus – Tai**_

_**Ares – Draco**_

_**Aphrodite – Mina**_

_**Hermes – Shikamaru**_

_**Hestia – Kari**_

_**Rhea – Raven**_

_**Kaze – Temari**_

_**Hades – Yusuke**_

_**Phoebe – Kimberly**_

_**Osiris – Itachi**_

**Themis – Deidara (cat god)**

**Bast – Sasori (cat god)**

**Chitsuki – Kisame (blood god)**

**Isei – Konan (power goddess)**

**Torabi – Tobi (travel god)**

**Tebiki – Zetsu (travel god)**

**Akagi – Kakuzu (greed god)**

**Kiru – Hidan (kill god)**

**Seth – Madara**

**Yofuzen – Darien (evilest person ever)**

The couples that I have are:

**Serena/Jason**

**Mimi/Izzy**

**Matt/Tai**

**T.K./Kari**

**Starfire/Beastboy**

**Raven/Robin**

**Kimberly/Tommy**

**Zack/Angelica**

**Billy/Cestria**

**Aisha/Rocky**

**Heero/Duo**

**Trowa/Quatre**

**Hinata/Kiba**

**Hotaru/Hiei**

**Ray/Wufei**

**Amara/Michelle**

**Temari/Yusuke**

**Lita/Cyborg**

**Ken/Yolei**

**Yukina/Harry**

**Naruto/Shikamaru**

**Neji/Gaara**

**Taiki/Amy**

**Millardo/Noin**

**Seiya/Kakyuu**

**Kakashi/Iruka**

**Mina/Yaten**

**Cedric/Emily**

**Adam/Trini**

**Hermione/Theodore**

**Oliver/Fred**

**Shino/George**

**Itachi/Blaise**

**Ginny/Draco**

Please also choose who to heal within the Akatsuki members who are reincarnated gods! Thank you for being patient about my fanfics. I believe there will be about two to three more chapters of this fanfic!


	29. chapter 26

chapter 26

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

* * *

"Digivolve," shouted the digidestined.

A soft glow went over all of the digimon, making them evolve to the ultimate stage. Yet, Gabumon and Agumon were the only ones who went to the mega form. Myotismon laughed so hard that the laugh sounded mocking. Guardromon sent the first fire attack at Myotismon. Because Myotismon is that powerful, he just batted the attack away. Metalgarurumon ran and bit Myotismon's arm. Myotismon shrieked in pain as he sent a dark wave to send Metalgarurumon into the air. Yet, what surprise the digidestined were the claws that came from the shadows of Myotismon's cloak. "What is that," shouted Davis.

"My new powers," gloated Myotismon.

"It looks like," started Izzy.

"Apocalymon," shouted Sora.

"What," shouted the other digidestined who remembered or who heard stories about him.

"Ha," laughed Myotismon, "You cannot defeat me a third time! I absorbed Apocalymon's powers for this moment!"

"We'll see about that," shouted Wargreymon as he attacked Myotismon to give the others time.

"Ex-Veemon/Stingmon, DNA digivolve," shouted Davis and Ken.

"You too, Aquilamon, Gatomon," shouted Yolei.

"Let's get going, Angemon/Ankylomon," shouted TK and Cody.

"Ex-Veemon/Stingmon/Aquilamon/Gatomon/Angemon/Ankylomon, DNA digivolve to… Paildramon/Silphymon/Shakkoumon," called six different Digimon unison voices.

_**I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating  
**_

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort, "Come to die."

"Not likely, Voldemort," said Harry as he positioned his wand to attack.

There were a lot of Death Eaters as McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Penelope, Cedric, Oliver, Blaise, Neville, Theodore, and Ginny fought them off. Lucius was about to run after his son and demand him to get the Dark Mark. However, Charlie was fast enough to stun him. The bigger battles started to escalate. The good wizards began to use their training of spirit energy and magical energies to defeat the Death Eaters. One of the inner circle was about to use the Crucio curse on Neville, but Sirius engaged that person to a duel. In fact, he was taunting the person. "Hello, Bellatrix," said Sirius, "I'm so glad that you are here. How's about I give you something that mummy dearest taught me."

"Ha," said Bellatrix, "Does itty bitty Sirius think he can do something that Aunt Walburga never taught me?"

"You were warned," said Sirius, "Spirit Star!"

Bellatrix was so surprise to see something shining within Sirius's hand! It was not the tip of the wand that he processed right now, but his hand! Bellatrix couldn't comprehend what Sirius was doing. However, it was too late to cast a Protego charm as the spirit energy sliced Bellatrix's wand hand off. Bellatrix let out a banshee-like scream as she fell to the floor, losing a lot of blood in the process. This stopped the Death Eaters a little bit as the others cast spells that sent them flying into the air or falling to the ground, unmoved but alive. Voldemort didn't pay attention to his followers as he cast spell after spell at Harry while Harry dodged very fast. "I am immortal boy," shouted Voldemort.

"Do you mean the diary and all your broken souls into objects called Horcruxes," taunted Harry as he fired a spell at VOldemort.

"How did you learn that," shouted an angry Voldemort.

"Someone call Pluto," said Harry as he opened a woman-made dimensional pocket that dropped all destroyed Horcruxes.

"You," started Voldemort before shouting, "YOU! AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

EXPELLIARMUS," shouted Harry as both green and red lights connected.

_**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died  
**_

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow," called Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red," called Tommy.

The rangers morphed into their Zeo colors just as the cogs ran towards them and started to fight the other non-morphed rangers. King Mondo rushed in with his sword just in time for Billy to call on his lance andblock it. Being very surprise by this, Billy slashed his lance at King Mondo and made him move backwards with a wound on his robotic body. Tommy ran in and started to fight King Mondo while Billy regrouped with the others. "Ready guys," asked Zack.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Aisha.

"It's Morphin Time," shouted Billy.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Yellow Ranger Power," called Aisha.

The battle stopped for a brief moment to see the original rangers transform. The familiar suits made the Zeo rangers happy while King Mondo and the Machine Empire looked on in surprise. As the four rangers attacked the cogs and King Mondo, everyone snapped out of their shock to deal with the menace that was stronger than Lord Zedd and his bride, Rita Repulsa. "When did this happen," asked Adam as he and Zack tag-teamed against some monster.

"Well," said Billy, "According to my memories, it would be Serena's training that triggered the morphing grid of our old powers."

"What," questioned everyone as they looked at Trini.

"He said that our powers came back when we all went under Serena's training of chakra and spirit energy."

"Oh," said Rocky as he killed off another monster.

"Morphinominal," said Katherine as she and Tanya tag-teamed to kill off another monster.

_**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
**_

"World Shaking," shouted Uranus.

"Deep Submerge," shouted Neptune.

"Pathetic," said Chaos as he absorbed the powers.

The scouts gasped in shock as Neptune and Uranus's attacks were absorbed. Galaxia and the Sailor Animates charged their attacks and sent them towards Chaos. Chaos laughed at the pathetic attempt to harm his form. He taunted them that it tickled as he sent out yellow beams. The scouts ducked as they remembered that the yellow beams will take their starseeds away. Seiya ran towards the form with Uranus as they tag-teamed to beat Chaos. Chaos laughed as he formed a sword and tried to slash the two scouts. He screamed in pain a bit as the combined powers of the sailor scouts, such as Mercury with Mars, hit Chaos's back. "Jupiter Thunder Crash," shouted Jupiter.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle," shouted Venus.

Jupiter's lightning wrapped itself onto Venus's chain and wrapped around Chaos. Chaos screamed a bit more as the electricity electrified him. Being very angry, Chaos let his anger known. He shot a lot of yellow beams towards the scouts. The scouts, fortunately, were dodging very well than what they did in the past. They ran around Chaos and shot their elemental powers at him, combining the full force of their attacks. Chaos was schreaming as the powers intensified and the yellow beams started to come out more and more. However, one person didn't dodge that fast as a yellow beam hit. Tin Nyanko screamed out as her starseed showed to all. "Tin Nyanko," shouted Iron Mouse as she ran towards her friend.

"Don't," shouted the others but it was too late, for another starseed was shown.

"Who's next," called Chaos as he looked at the angry sadden scouts.

"Star Serious Laser," shouted Star Fighter.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," shouted Star Healer.

"Star Gentle Uterus," shouted Star Maker.

"Deadly Scream," shouted Pluto.

"Silent Glaive Surprise," shouted Saturn.

_**I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating  
**_

"Injustice," shouted Wufei as he shot at Madam Rouge."

"Stay still," shouted Robin as he fought Slade with Heero.

Slade, Madam Rouge, and Brain were very formidable foes. The Brain used his telepathic powers to stop Beastboy and Quatre from hurting him. Madam Rouge kept on stretching, making it very hard for Trowa and Wufei to shoot at her. Slade was dodging back and forth from the attacks that Heero and Robin were dishing out. Cyborg tried to get a good shot with his cannon, but Brain stopped him, making Quatre and Beastboy catch their breath. "It seems that I am more superior to you," said Brain.

"Yeah right," said Beastboy.

"You do not know the meaning of strategically distraction," said Quatre.

"What," asked Brain before he was shot from behind.

Because Madam Rouge was moving around so much, the shots that Wufei and Trowa were doing weren't dodged by Brain. Quatre, Beastboy, and Cyborg did a false attack while the real attack came from two people who were attacking Madam Rouge. Brain sounded shock as he screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Now with Brain out of the way, Quatre and Beastboy went to help with Madam Rouge while Cyborg went to help Heero and Robin. "Give up," said Madam Rouge, "You can never defeat someone as me."

'We'll see about that," said Quatre and he, Trowa, and Wufei shot at Madam Rouge.

"Give up boys," said Slade, "I am far more powerful than you.

"Shut up," said Robin.

"We will defeat you," said Heero as he attacked Slade.

"Cyborg to the help," said Cyborg as his canon blast Slade to the wall, letting Heero and Robin catch their breath.

_**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
**_

"Rose Whip," called Kurama.

"Spirit Sword," called Kuwabara.

Hiei apparently called on his third eye. The three looked at Shisui with worry and anticipation. Without giving out anything, Shisui ran towards the three to start their fight. Shisui wasn't really doing anything spectacular, such as changing his personalities. He was quite enjoying the afterlife. Kurama and Hiei could sense this, but Kuwabara was itching for a fight. Shisui used his spirit energy to deflect the oncoming attacks. "This is quite boring," said Shisui.

"It seems as though you do not want to battle," said Kurama.

"Meh," said Shisui, "I was having a grand old time in the afterlife. I didn't' even want to come. But, a command from a god needs to be obeyed."

"Should we just wait until everything is over with," asked Kuwabara as he placed his sword down just a bit.

"And where is the fun in that," said Shisui as he attacked again, sending Kuwabara into the air.

"Damn you," shouted Kuwabara.

_**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
**_

"Solar Flare," shouted Osiris.

"Dark Blaze," shouted Seth.

The battle between the gods and goddesses were heating up. Upon realizing that Helios was actually the resident older brother to Gaia, they tried to everything to protect Selene and Helios. However, it wasn't going as plan as they had hoped. Yofuzen had placed a dark barrier around Selene, Helios, and Yofuzen. The others tried to get to them only to do battle with the other gods and one goddess. They were worried for Helios and Selene. "Shinimegami, can you try to get his death threads," asked Ares.

"I can try," said Shinimegami, "I haven't done that for millennia. I may be rusty."

"Don't worry about it," said Shinigami as he was back to back with his sister, "We can do our powers together."

"You think you can destroy us," said Bast, "We are more than enough to come back over and over again!"

"Now would be a good time," said Hephaestus.

Shinimegami and Shinigami nodded their heads. Clasping their hands together, they glowed an eerie violet color. Ares and Hephaestus distracted Bast and Themis with their fire power as Shinimegami and Shinigami found Bast and Themis's life lines. With one swipe of their glowing hands, the life lines became destroyed, leaving a backlash on the three gods and one goddess. The others saw them knocked out, but they couldn't do anything. In the end of each battle, only Isei and Seth were redeemed. Every one of them fainted due to lack of power and reverted back into their normal forms, wishing luck to Selene and Helios.

_**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive**_

"You are mine, Selene," said Yofuzen as he pinned her to the black barrier wall.

"I would never be yours," said Selene.

"You think that Helios has enough powers to assist you," mocked Yofuzen, "To rule beside you? Don't make me laugh!"

Selene struggled on the hold that Yofuzen had on her neck. She glared defiantly at Yofuzen as Helios tried to get up from the blast of cold dark energy. Using his sword for support, Helios rose off of the ground. He charged at Yofuzen, but Yofuzen sensed it. Using his free hand, Yofuzen backhanded Helios to the side. Coughing up blood, Helios glared at Yofuzen, trying to get up. "You see," laughed Yofuzen, "Helios is no match for me!"

"Yes he is," choked Selene, "I believe in him!"

"Oh, do you," questioned Yofuzen, "Then stay here while I destroy Helios."

Selene gasped as Yofuzen flung her to the other side of the barrier. She coughed out blood as she tried to get herself up. Yofuzen powered up a black energy orb and threw it at Helios. Helios tried to dodge, but with his injuries, the energy orb grazed his side. Helios grunted in pain, not giving the satisfaction of showing Yofuzen his pain. He looked helplessly at Selene as Yofuzen conjured up a sword. "Time to die," shouted Yofuzen at the defeated Helios.

"No," shouted Selene as the sword pierced Helios's heart and her glowing silver.

_**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**_

"What," shouted Yofuzen as he saw the glowing lights.

"You killed my lover," said Selene as a familiar object appeared.

Yofuzen gasped as he saw the familiar Silver Crystal. He could feel that most of his forces were dead, such as Voldemort by Harry, Myotismon by the digidestined, and so on. He backed up as Selene's injuries were healing itself. He saw Selene trying to get up as the glow became brighter. Selene, with her anger and her love for her friends, tried once more to push herself forward. Yofuzen looked in a frozen daze as he tried to mutter out something. "Y-you weren't s-suppose to have a-access to t-that," shouted Yofuzen.

"Here's a lesson for you, Yofuzen," said Selene, "The Silver Crystal is always apart of me! This is my life energy! And this will be the end of you!"

"No," shouted Yofuzen with desperate black blasts, "I won't let you use that object to rewrite everything that I have done to gain you!"

"You have cruelly killed my lover. You resurrected Chaos to destroy my now fallen scouts. You made things worse for yourself, Yofuzen," said Selene as she raised the object in the air.

"I'll destroy that before you can rewrite everything," shouted Yofuzen as he ran towards Selene.

Selene gasped in pain as Yofuzen plunged his sword in her body. He tried desperately to make Selene lose her grip on the one object that will destroy his work. However, Selene was stronger than that. With the ghost of Helios gently touching her shoulder, Selene made her last stand. Crying out the familiar phrase whenever she defeated a nemesis, such as Beryl or the Doom Phantom, the silver glow grew brighter and brighter. Yofuzen's last cry of 'no' shouted out around the castle as the silver light engulfed everyone, destroying what was left of evil, and hurling the rest back to where they came from.

* * *

AN: Yay! This fanfic is almost done. The epilogue will come after this. So, sit back and watch the ending to _True Love_. Some of my fanfics will be put on hold until three out of the four fanfics I'm working on is complete! Thank you for your patience! Oh! _Rebirthing_ is owned by Skillet!


	30. epilogue!

epilogue

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking/cell phone talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-**__**…**__**.-**_ - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Did we win," groaned out Amara.

"I think so," said a shaken Trista.

Everyone was in a park full of luscious green grass and tall trees. When they came to, they sat up without pain from the fight they were in before. They were shocked to see no wound from a fatal attack by the evil. To their left, they saw most of the heal-hearted villains groaning as they awoke from their deep sleep. However, they could not find Serena and Jason anywhere. They panicked and searched around their immediate area to find their two friends. "I don't believe it," said Konan.

"Selene healed us, un," questioned Deidara.

"It seems so," said Sasori.

"If you are done wondering about how Selene thinks," said Raven, "We need to go and find her and her soulmate."

"Count us in," said Sensui.

The huge group stood up and started to split up. They searched high and low, but they couldn't find Jason and Serena. Hearing laughter, they turned to see a lake that wasn't there before. Being freaked out, they walked towards the lake to see Jason and Serena having a water fight. Yet, something was different about the two. They were in the water, but they weren't getting wet! "Serena," shouted Hermione as she ran towards her.

"Hermione," said a smiling Serena.

Everyone ran towards the two, but stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione ran straight through Serena! All of their eyes widen as Serena smiled sadly at her friends. The sailor scouts demanded to know what was going on. Jason ghostly wrapped his arms around his lover as he too smiled sadly at his friends. Without further ado, the duo told them the final battle between Yofuzen. The power ranger girls cried on their guy friends' shoulders at the realization that Jason was dead. The sailor scouts cursed inwardly at not realizing that Serena would use the Silver Crystal to defeat Yofuzen. "B-but, surely Zeus and the others will do something to bring you two back to life," said a panicked Sora.

"Zeus doesn't have that kind of power, Sora," said a solemn Temari.

"Sis," said Naruto as he stepped in front of his twin, "You better greet all of us when we die of old age!"

"What are you talking about," asked Serena, "You're immortal! You merged with your god-self!"

"According to the memories that I got from Hermes," said Shikamaru, "We may have merged with our god-self, but it doesn't mean that over time, we will keep our powers as gods."

"Then," said Serena, "I guess, 'see you later'?"

"Definitely," said everyone as they saw Serena and Jason look almost transparent.

"Oh," said Serena as she turned back after walking a couple of steps, "Deidara, Sasori, Sensui, Galaxia, Sailor Animates, and Konan."

"Yes," said the mentioned people.

"You have a second chance at life," said Serena, "Don't blow it."

"**laughs slightly** I'm sure we can handle our second chance," said Galaxia.

Serena and Jason smiled once more before walking towards a blinding light. There was a burst of light that made everyone shield their eyes. When they reopened their eyes, they didn't see Jason and Serena anymore. Everyone looked so sad when their best friends disappeared. "I guess this is goodbye," questioned Robin.

"No," said Kimberly, "We'll see each other again."

"Don't forget to write to us," said Amy.

Everyone said their goodbyes and separated into their original groups. It wasn't until several years later that they all met up in the same place of Jason and Serena's final farewell. Harry told everyone that Dumbledore was shocked to see all of them alive when they went back to Hogwarts. He was beyond shock to see Voldemort's wand destroyed in front of him. Robin told the others that the Teen Titans expanded to more than thirty people. What shocked everyone were Amy and Taiki. Amy was married and pregnant with Taiki's child. "Congratulations" were heard throughout the groups. "Do you think that Jason and Serena are happy wherever they are," asked Trini.

"I'm sure that they are," said Adam as he placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Look," shouted Kuwabara as he pointed at the lake.

Everyone turned as saw the after-image of Jason and Serena smiling at the group before disappearing once more. They thought they were dreaming as everyone pinched themselves silly. However, that was not the case as there were some screams of pain from the stronger pinches. Everyone turned to each other and smiled. I guess they are watching over us, thought Hotaru as everyone started to play a game of flag tag, separating into eight teams.

FIN


End file.
